The Five Elements
by DreamerDragon86
Summary: Five girls fall into the Gundam dimension, where they meet the G-boys. They discover wierd stuff about themselves. What about there past? You'll find out if you read. Relena, Hilde, Cathy, Sally, and Dorthy bashing. Beware.Remember to review.
1. Who are you?

The Five Elements  
  
Chapter 1: Who are you?  
  
" Come on guys you'll take forever," Zora yelled from her car. Cat who was sitting beside her said " You'll are going to make us late, you know my father said be there at 5:00 it is now 4:30 and it takes 30 minutes to get there."  
  
"Were coming, were coming" Kitty yelled from the door of Kit's house.  
  
"Geez that's all you guys do to us is nag, nag, and nag some more," Kit yelled running right behind Kitty.  
  
"Cat you know I'm not used to these heels," Christian pronounced sternly. " Why did we have to dress up?" Christian asked.  
  
" I told you it is formal," Kit said. Cat was wearing Ice blue dress that matched the stone around her neck perfectly with spaghetti straps and two splits on either side of the bottom that went up to the top of her knees and was molded to her body. Zora, who was wearing a silver dress, same color of her stone, with spaghetti straps also, and one split going to the middle of her thigh was also molded to her body just like the rest of the girls dresses were. Kit had a forest green dress just like her stone, with one strap going across and ended just above her knees. Kitty had on a white dress that went to her ankles and also matched her stone; her dress tied around the neck and was backless. Christians dress was a fiery red like her stone and was strapless, and ended at the bottom just under the knees.  
  
" Damn it I forgot to lock the door," Kit yelled jumping out of the car " Lockendo," she yelled.  
  
" You know not to do that in public," Cat said.  
  
"Ooopppps, I forgot, isn't about time someone found out that were witches," Kit said.  
  
"NO, You know our parents would have a cow if they found out," Zora yelled at Kit.  
  
They started on the road to there destination" Hey guys you know I found and interesting spell in a book, you wanna here it, it's really cool," Kitty said with a big grin on her face.  
  
" Sure," Christian sly said, " I bet it doesn't work, if it does then do it."  
  
" Fine, By the power of the moon, stars and sun send us near send us for send us where your heart desires," Kitty quietly said. The white stone around Kitty neck begin to glow as the spell worked its magic. " Well that took a lot of energy, I don't see anything new though." Kitty sadly said.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Zora quietly said.  
  
"Why," Cat exclaimed  
  
.  
  
" THATS WHY," she screamed pointing ahead. Ahead of them loomed a giant black hole. Except white. It continued to suck the small group into the big whole. The girls opened their eyes to see a bright blue, cloudless sky.  
  
" Wait wasn't it cloudy," Christian said. A loud clash brought them back to reality and they saw in the middle of a fight between machines. As soon as they realized they were being fired at they jumped out of the car and behind it for a shield.  
  
" What the hell did you do?" Kit yelled at Kitty.  
  
" How am I suppose to know, well they're firing at us so lets help these five machines over here, I mean it is 100 to 1, and that's not fair now is it." Kitty exclaimed.  
  
" I suppose it isn't so I'm going to help," Zora said getting up raising her arms into the air she yelled "TORNADO SWIRL." Zora destroyed ten machined in one blast.  
  
"Damn, lets see what I can do," Christian said. Raising her arms into the air she yelled, "FLAMING TORPEDO."  
  
" You got twelve, hey lets see who can get the most in one shot," Kitty said " My turn, BLACK HOLE, well eleven so what."  
  
" My turn," Kit exclaimed, " EARTHQUAKE, Wow I got fourteen, ha ha."  
  
" I would like to give it a try," Cat said, "TSUNAMI WAVE." " What only seven."  
  
" You got the last ones," Zora yelled. " And my precious car isn't hur...............t., aaaaaahhhhhhhh some one just. blew. up. my. car. Who was it oh there he is." A guy was standing there with a bazooka in his hand. Zora put on a seductive smile and walked over. " Did you blow up that little oh car with that big ogun in you hand."  
  
" Yes Maum." said the soldier.  
  
" Ohh really," her smile instantly faded as she said, " Well GO TO THE HOSPITAL," Zora yelled as she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin.  
  
Everybody heard a sickening crunch, and the girls heard five moans come from the five machines although some were smaller than the others.  
  
"Who are you, I'm Quatre and this is Sandrock," came a voice from one of the machines. "Hurry get on to my hand the reinforcements will be here soon." All the girls looked to Cat.  
  
" We minus well, if we stay we will die anyway," she said. All the girls nodded and got on to Sandrocks hand.  
  
"Sit down," he commanded. He placed the other hand on top of them to make sure they would stay. Then Quatre took off.  
  
"Well I'm definitely tired so I'm going to sleep, I think we should all go to sleep," Zora said to the others. The other four followed suit. 


	2. First Night

Chapter 2: First night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 Hours later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zora was the first to wake. They were in some kind of hangar it seemed. She reached over took wake the others. "What's wrong I'm trying to sleep," Christian said.  
  
"Wake up everyone, dang I feel drained where are we," Zora said.  
  
" How am I suppose to know, I just woke up," Kit said sounding really pissed off.  
  
"Well I am going to go find out where we are," Kitty said climbing down.  
  
"Ya I suppose we better," Cat exclaimed climbing after her climbing down with the rest following her. Zora ran ahead. Only to bump into a guy with long chestnut brown hair to his butt.  
  
" Oww," Zora moaned eying the guy in front of her.  
  
" Who are you? I'm Duo by the way," Duo said eying the girl who had run into him. She had brown hair to the back of her thighs and hazel eyes and was wearing a silver dress.  
  
"I'm Zora," She said getting up.  
  
"I'm Cat," the girl behind her said holding out her hand toward him. She had light brown hair with natural blond highlights in her hair that was down to her butt. She was wearing blue. Her eyes were also green.  
  
"The names Kitty, Hottie," Another girl said. Duo felt a blush on his cheek. She had light brown hair and was wearing a white dress. Her eyes were blue too.  
  
"It's Christian," The fourth said. She had blonde hair with blue highlights down to the middle of her back and was wearing red and had brown eyes.  
  
" I'm Kit," Duo looked at the last. She was wearing green and had blue eyes and brown hair with dark blue highlights down to her butt and in a braid.  
  
"Well let me introduce you to the guys," Duo said. Duo led them through a door on their right. " This is the hangar where we keep our Gundams. This is the basement of Quatres mansion." Duo led the girls through the kitchen where the cooks were cleaning up dinner. then they went into the spacious living room and found four other guys sitting around. " The one typing on the laptop is Heero Yuy, the one polishing the kantana is Wufei Chang, the one talking to the blonde is Trowa Barton and the blonde is Quatre."  
  
The girls started to look the boys over. Heero was Japanese and had messy dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes and a very hard stare, they could figure by the way he was looking at them. "What are you looking at?" Zora exclaimed at him. Wufei was Chinese and had deep brown eyes and a slicked back black hair in a small ponytail. "Weak Onna's," he commented. "Who are you calling weak, tail boy," Christian said angrily. Trowa was really tall with a very light brown hair complete with a unibang and green eyes. Quatre had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by a sweet face.  
  
"Hi girls. Now you know us, would you mind telling us who you are?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Oh I'll tell." Duo said. The one with the really long hair is Zora. The one with the blonde and blue highlights is Christian. The one with the braid is Kit. The one with the light brown hair is Kitty. And last but not least the one with the brown and blonde is Cat.  
  
" We all must be tired, you can explain more in the morning, let me show you to your rooms," Quatre said.  
  
"Wait," Heero said in monotone " How do we know if we can trust them?"  
  
"How about if we each take one, probably the one we think we can't trust the most and handcuff them to the wall or something?" Duo asked all the guys.  
  
" Wait," Heero said getting up and coming back in a few minutes with five pairs of handcuffs  
  
A/N- Get your minds out of the gutters people.  
  
"These are lock pick proof, I made them myself," he said handing each guy one and then standing in front of Zora.  
  
" Great one crack and this is what it gets me," Zora yelled out.  
  
Wufei got up and walked over to stand in front of Christian. " OH great tail boy, what a nice surprise, I know how you feel Z." Christian yelled across the room to Zora.  
  
Trowa got up and stood in front of Kitty, " Sorry it's nothing against you, I just picked someone," Trowa said to Kitty.  
  
" That's okay, I think I understand," Kitty answered back.  
  
" You seem nice Cat," Quatre said standing in front of Cat with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
" You seem nice to Quatre," Cat said.  
  
"Ummmm I guess I'm with you Kit," Duo said holding up the handcuffs.  
  
" Ummm whatever," Kit replied. They all led the girls up to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero opened the door to his room and led Zora in. "Wow think you have enough guns," She cracked. Heero gave her an original Heero Yuy death glare. "Geez just trying to make conversation, no reason to give me a glare like your going to kill me in the next five minutes."  
  
The room was a light blue with a black comforter on the bed. On the bed there was about twelve guns of all shapes and sizes.  
  
" Let me see your wrist," Heero commanded. Zora was too busy looking around.  
  
" Sure here," Zora said handing her hand over. ' This room is huge," she thought to herself. She felt cold steel surround her wrist and realized she was being handcuffed to a metal pipe on the wall. " Hey that's kinda tight isn't it?" Zora asked.  
  
"No," Heero said walking off to the bathroom.  
  
' Well at least he left me a chair, blanket, and pillow, wait a chair, he expects me to sleep in a chair. He must be joking,' Zora thought sarcastically. Taking off her shoes Zora sat in the chair and started making herself comfortable the best she could.  
  
Inside the bathroom  
  
' She's definitely with OZ,' Heero thought to himself. 'If she gets in my way I'll take care of her...... Did you see how far that slit goes up? Wait. Who the Hell are you and Why are you in my head. I'm the hormonal teenage boy you've trapped in your conscious and answer my question. Come on don't tell me you didn't notice. It goes all the way to mid thigh. Even you the Perfect Soldier would notice that. GO away NOW. Okay fine I'll go, for now.' Heero turned the shower on to cold and got in determined to drive the jumbled up thoughts away.  
  
Heero got out and walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of black boxers. He looked over at Zora who appeared to be asleep. Getting into the bed he closed his eyes trying to sleep. Soon he drifted off into the dream world.  
  
Zora looked up noticing that his breath was even and he seemed to be asleep. ' Men are so easily fooled, he probably thought I was asleep, oh well.' Zora thought to her self. Placing her hands over the handcuffs she whispered " Unlockendo," and the handcuffs undid. ' That's better,' she thought getting up and making her bed on the floor. Going to the bathroom very quietly she got some water. 'Now that's better,' she thought getting down and going to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's room  
  
earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well this is my room," he said opening the door to the room. The room was white except for the pale blue comforter on the bed and of course the furniture.  
  
" Wow this room is the biggest bedroom I have ever seen in my life," cat said with aw in her voice.  
  
" Would you like some water or something," Quatre asked.  
  
" Sure," she replied.  
  
Coming back with the water he asked, " Would you mind if I handcuff you because the guys would get kinda mad if I don't."  
  
" Well where am I suppose to sleep," She asked.  
  
" If you don't mind you can have half the bed if you like and then I can just handcuff you to the bed post," Quatre said hesitantly.  
  
" Ummm okay, I guess that's better than the floor, I don't know why we have to be handcuffed anyway though," Cat complained.  
  
" I'm going to go and get a shower okay, you just make yourself comfortable and try and get some sleep," Quatre said walking to the bathroom.  
  
Quatre locked the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. He realized he was a little flushed. ' Why am I flushed,' he thought to himself. ' I wonder how the other guys are fairing against the girls, I don't really think they're with OZ, but then again sometimes you can't tell.' Getting into the shower he slowly relaxed letting the warm water flow over his body.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Cat stared around the room ' He's kinda sweet, I want out of these handcuffs, but I'll wait till he's asleep. He must be some kind of millionaire or something.' She took off her shoes and got in the bed and layed down pretending to be asleep as Quatre came out the door. He was wearing blue boxers and no shirt. ' He looks like an angel,' cat thought staring at him behind his back. Quatre walked around the other side of the bed, turning out the light and getting into the bed. He soon drifted off to sleep. ' I'll wait another half hour till I know he's asleep then take these damn things off,' in half an hour's time she took them off and drifted into sleep herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei's room  
  
earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei and Christian walked quietly down the hall. Until....  
  
" Why do you always carry that thing around?," she said pointing to his kantana. " What are you afraid someone's going to jump you," She said laughing a little. Wufei opened the door and let her in. The comforter was white and so was the room except for a little bit of the furniture. Shutting the door she asked," Well you going to answer me?"  
  
" No, I don't talk to weak onna's," Wufei said looking straight at her.  
  
" Are you looking for a fight, cause if you are you just found it I believe," Christian said with a note of pride in her voice.  
  
" I don't spar with them either," Wufei replied.  
  
" Oh that's it," Christian yelled running full force at him. Wufei who wasn't expecting this fell onto the floor, but in an instant he was back on his feet in a fighting stance. Not bothering to say anything he lunged at her. She dodged him easily, and kicked him in the stomach. However her foot never made it there, he grabbed her foot and landed her on her back.  
  
" Your over confident," Wufei simply said.  
  
Christian got up and sat on the bed and said, " I could of beat you, Wufei, but I didn't want to kill you," she said the last part kind of slowly.  
  
" What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
" Oh nothing," she replied sounding exasperated.  
  
Wufei grabbed her arm and slid the handcuff on her wrist and then dragged her across the room to a metal pole that he finished handcuffing her to.  
  
" The hell you do," she said as Wufei was heading toward the bathroom, " Unlockendo, you know you don't have to be so rough." Wufei stopped at the door as he heard her come up behind him.  
  
Christian saw the look of unrealism on his face as he turned around toward her.  
  
" Wait, Heero made those handcuffs himself, you couldn't bread out of those if you tried. How did you get out?" Wufei asked backing away.  
  
" You really didn't see what happened earlier today," Christian stated. Wufei shook his head at this. " We're witches Wufei," she said quietly.  
  
" Witches don't exist," Wufei said.  
  
" Oh you still think we come from here don't you, well we were going to tell you'll this tomorrow, but now seems appropriate. We come from another world, you could say a parallel dimension and Kitty got us here by saying a spell," Christian blurted out. Not saying anything he walked into the bathroom and she heard the bolt inside slide shut. ' Well, guess I get half the bed,' she thought getting into the bed and going to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
' That's impossible,' Wufei thought. Just the opposite, he saw everything, but he thought that they were just special weapons. 'That's the only explanation I can come up with though they must really be witches.' Wufei went over and over in his head. He skipped the shower going out, he saw that Christian had gone to sleep. Getting in the other side he thanked anything he could think of for big beds and then fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's  
  
earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa opened the door letting in Kitty. The room was light green with a dark green comforter on the bed. " So are we both sleeping in the same bed," Kitty asked.  
  
Trowa started coughing hysterically and said in between coughs, " Yes if you promise not to try anything," Trowa said.  
  
" Okay, I promise," Kitty said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
" Let me see your wrist," Kitty held up her wrist letting him handcuff her to the bedpost. " Now I'm going to go and take a shower," He said walking into the bathroom.  
  
Kitty sat down on the comforter and thought to herself, ' I'm going to have so much fun tonight.' Right away she started to plan some things.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Trowa nervously entered the bathroom. ' Damn, she knows how to make me nervous.' Trowa thought to himself. ' I wonder how Quatre's doing with that girl Cat, well at least she's better than Cathy, that girl would just not leave me alone.' Trowa got into the shower.  
  
Kitty sat there looking bored as Trowa came out in some orange boxers. When in fact she was exited about putting her little plan into action.  
  
A\N- once again get your mind out of the gutters, she is not trying to seduce him.  
  
Trowa went around the bed and got in facing away from her. ' Perfect' she thought. "Unlockendo," she whispered.  
  
"Did you say something, and will you turn out your light," he asked  
  
" No and No," she said with a smug smile on her lips. Trowa didn't even turn over.  
  
" Fine, I can sleep with it on," Trowa said to her. Kitty leaned over and blew onto his ear. ' It's kind of windy tonight, I don't remember turning on a fan,' Trowa thought. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. Kitty leaned over again and blew a little harder on his ear. This time Trowa sat up and asked, " Is a window open?" he asked her. Her hand was placed on the other side of the bed so he could not see her hand.  
  
" I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders, trying to keep from bursting into laughter.  
  
Trowa eyed her and layed back down. 'It was nothing,' he told himself resting his hand on his gun under his pillow. Kitty leaned over again and instead of blowing on his ear she licked the tip of his ear. " WHOA," Trowa yelled jumping out of the bed pointing the gun straight at her.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAH, you should have seen your face, it was. so. Funnnny." she managed to get out before laughing again.  
  
" Huh," Trowa just noticed she wasn't in her handcuffs. "How in the hell could you get out of those?" Trowa asked.  
  
Kitty immediately stopped laughing and realized her hand was in plain sight. " Okay you caught me, I'll tell you, but you might not believe me. I'm a witch," she said eyeing him.  
  
" Wait, you are telling the truth aren't you," Trowa asked.  
  
Kitty nodded. " Here's the proof," she said holding a ball of light in her hand.  
  
" How's that for proof?" she asked.  
  
" Pretty good," Trowa said. " Look, truce, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."  
  
" Okay," Kitty said holding out her hand to shake. Trowa took the shake. 'His hands warm,' Kitty thought to herself. Settling down she turned out the light and the two went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's room  
  
earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is my room," Duo said. The room was white with a black comforter on the bed.  
  
" Hey, Duo?" Kit asked.  
  
" Huh," duo said looking at her.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom," kit stated.  
  
"Oh, the door over there," Duo said pointing to the other side of the room. Kit took off in a mad dash to the other side of the room. ' whoa guess she really had to go,' Duo thought to himself. 'Where is she going to sleep, well we could sleep in the same bed. Then again how would she feel about that,' Duo thought. Kit came up behind him and poked him in the side. " eeeeeyyyyy, what was that for?" Duo asked.  
  
" You looked like you were thinking pretty hard and when I see something like that I just have to interrupt," she said with a bright grin.  
  
"Oh, ummm would you mind sleeping in the same bed as me, so no one will be sleeping on the floor?" He said looking at her hopefully giving her a big grin too.  
  
" Okay she said pouncing on the bed, you wanna play a game or something?" she asked.  
  
" Sure in a minute, just let me go change, I already took a shower when I came in," Duo replied walking toward the closet.  
  
" Hey, Duo, what were those machines you guys were in called?" Kit asked.  
  
" I might get in trouble if I tell you," Duo said.  
  
" Really, why, oh. look I am not with any organization, I promise that," Kit said.  
  
"Then where are you from?" Duo asked coming out of the closet in a pair of black boxers. Duo sat on the bed and unbraided his hair to brush it.  
  
" I wanna brush it, I wanna brush it," Kit said eagerly.  
  
" Okay," Duo said hesitantly. Duo shut his eyes expecting it to hurt, instead of her pulling it out; she took great care and was very gentle with his hair.  
  
" Ummm I don't know if I should tell you," Kit started.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me I need to handcuff you to something," Duo said.  
  
" That won't be necessary, I'll just get out of it," she said with amazing coolness.  
  
" Oh no you can't not with these special handcuffs that Heeros made," Duo said with a smug smile.  
  
" Put them on me, it's part of what I want to tell you any way," she said stopping brushing Duo's hair.  
  
"Okay, Here they are," he said getting them out and walking over he put them on her and handcuffed her to him. " Show me," was all he said.  
  
"Alright, UNLOCKENDO," She stated out loud. The handcuffs click undone and let her free. " Told you so," she looked at him.  
  
He just stared at her and said what are you?" he asked.  
  
"Come here Duo," She said. Duo walked up to her and she muttered her spell and let him out of the handcuffs. "There that's better," She said. " Duo, Duo, I'm a witch."  
  
"Well I guess you don't need them, well maybe we should get some sleep," He said getting into the other side of the bed.  
  
"Ya, I don't feel like playing a game either anymore," Kit said laying down and going to sleep. 


	3. Morning and a special Call

Chapter 3- Morning and a Special Call  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's  
  
Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. Heeros alarm went off. Heero opened one eye to see the ceiling above him. "Morning already," Heero said groggily getting out of the bed. Looking across the room he saw the handcuffs hanging on the pole. " What the hell, how did she get out," Heero quietly said out loud. Running across the room to inspect the handcuffs, he tripped on and landed on something soft.  
  
" Owwww, hey what did I do," Zora complained underneath Heero. Zora opened her eyes to stare into furious Prussian blue eyes. " Jeez you fall on me and *your* angry," Zora said to Heero.  
  
"How did you get out?" Heero asked very coldly.  
  
"I'll tell you if you get OFF ME!" Zora yelled at him.  
  
Heero didn't quite hear her though ' You landed straight on top of her, this is fate,' the hormonal teenager inside Heero's head screamed. 'Will you SHUT UP, you stupid boy,' perfect Soldier Yuy yelled. 'Hey P.S., you don't have to be so mean,' the boy wined. 'P.S.?' Perfect Soldier asked. ' Ya Perfect Soldier,' the boy replied. ' Uh whatever, NOW GET OUT,' P.S. screamed.  
  
" HELLO, HELLO," Zora screamed at Heero's glazed over expression.  
  
" What, oh ya, sure," Heero said getting off.  
  
" Thanks, what had your mind so preoccupied?" Zora asked.  
  
" It was nothing, oh, How did you get out of these handcuffs," Heero said pointing at them.  
  
" Relax, I used magic, they are lock pick proof," Zora said coolly.  
  
"Magic, How could you use magic," Heero said skeptically.  
  
"Yes, read my lips, I dot used dot magic m a g i c," Zora said sarcastically.  
  
" Then why didn't you escape? and why didn't you kill us on top of it," Heero asked eyeing her.  
  
Breathing out and sigh she said," Heero, look around, Where am I suppose to go. This is not my world and believe me Heero, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead, so don't worry about it."  
  
Heero just gave her a weird look, " What makes you think I'm so easy to kill," Heero said.  
  
" Heero just trust me, please," she said sounding exasperated. Walking off to the bathroom she said, " AND I'm using your brush," she said closing the door really fast.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Heero said running to the door.  
  
"Too late," he heard from inside the bathroom.  
  
" Hurry up we got to go down stairs," Heero said changing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's  
  
Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG. Quatre rolled over to find hair in his mouth. " Yuck," Quatre said spitting it out. 'What's going on, did I roll over to her side or something,' Quatre thought focusing his eyes he realized he was still on his side. "Wait, Cat wake up,"  
  
Cat opened one eye, " Quatre what is it," she said sitting up.  
  
"How did you get out of your hand cuffs?" He asked accusingly.  
  
" Uh, I wanted to delay in telling you, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to am I," Cat stated slowly.  
  
" Please, Cat you can tell me, I personally don't think your with OZ," Quatre said with a pleading look on his face.  
  
" OZ, who's that? Cat asked with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
" Your not from here are you?" Quatre asked with a interested look on his face.  
  
" No I'm not Quatre, and if you must know I'm a witch as in magic," Cat said casting her eyes to the floor. " Here," she said holding a glowing blue ball in her hand.  
  
" WOW," Quatre said looking at it interestingly. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
" Hey, Quatre, would you mind if I use your brush, because shouldn't we be getting down stairs," Cat said looking at him.  
  
" Oh ya," He said snapping out of the daze he was in and glancing at his watch, " Hurry."  
  
"Okay," she said running into the bathroom, while Quatre ran to his closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei's  
  
Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
Wufei opened one eye feeling something heavy on his shoulder. Looking over next to him he saw Christian waking up.  
  
"What do you think your doing?," Christian said hitting Wufei in the arm making him land on his head, on the floor.  
  
"WHAT, I happen to have been on my SIDE," Wufei said yelling at her.  
  
" Oh," She said quietly giving him a sheepish grin. " He, he, he, How was I suppose to know," she said. She looked at Wufei, ' damn he looks really pissed,' she thought to herself. ' I know how to cool him off, I'll probably get into trouble, but... awww who cares." Getting up quietly she walked over and got a glass of water.  
  
A/N- he he he he he ya you can guess what she's going to do with that, can't you.  
  
Walking over she dumped it straight on his head. "Is that better," she said with a baby cooing voice.  
  
" OOOOHHHHH, you're going to get it," Wufei said very coldly.  
  
' I shouldn't have done that,' she thought taking off for the bathroom with a steaming Wufei right behind her. Getting in first she slid the lock in place. Wufei did the last thing she expected, ' He's laughing, I mean sure I expected him to break down the door even try and kill me, but laughing,' she puzzled in her head. " Wufei, does this mean you're not going to hurt me?" she asked.  
  
Wufei who was still laughing continued to laugh even harder.  
  
" You can open the door, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Wufei said to the door.  
  
Christian opened the door to see a smirking Wufei standing there. "Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Get ready we have to be down there in a few minutes," he said walking to the closet.  
  
Christian just closed the door and started brushing her hair with Wufei's brush, 'Nice guy, I guess,' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's  
  
Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Kitty wake up to feeling hot breathe on her neck. She looked to her side and saw that Trowa's head was using her shoulder as a pillow. 'He's so cute when he's asleep and awake,' she thought to herself.  
  
Trowa lifted his head and looked at her, ' Kitty,' Trowa thought. Then he realized he'd slept on her shoulder.  
  
" Good morning sunshine, How are you?" she said with a big smile.  
  
Trowa went all red. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to.....," Trowa faded off.  
  
" Oh that's no problem, its not everyday you wake up to a hot guy," she said getting up. Trowa went even redder. " Aww your blushing MR. Barton,"  
  
Trowa went even redder if that's possible.  
  
"Why are you blushing so much, its just compliments," she said.  
  
"Ummmm I don't know," Trowa said slowly.  
  
" Hey Trowa, can I use your brush?" she asked.  
  
" Umm sure," Trowa replied, "I need to get dressed anyway."  
  
" You aren't going to wear that same turtleneck and jeans again are you?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Ummm well ya, I always wear that," Trowa replied.  
  
" Well not today," she said flying over to the closet door. " That's it an orange t-shirt and some khakis."  
  
"No way no how, not orange," Trowa protested.  
  
"Oh yes you are, please, please, please," Kitty begged.  
  
" Oh, FINE," he gave in.  
  
" Good get dressed while I go brush my hair and then we can go on down stairs, okay," she said with a big grin skipping into the bathroom.  
  
'I can't believe I'm going to do this," Trowa thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's  
  
Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
" Shut that damn thing off," Kit yelled to Duo " I'm trying to sleep over here, Duo."  
  
"Not a morning person are you?," Duo asked stretching.  
  
" If you must know, NO I'm not," Kit replied testily.  
  
" AAAAwwwww come on mornings aren't so bad as long as you have caffeine," Duo said yawning.  
  
" No, I just need to splash some water on my face to wake me up," Kit replied crawling out of the bed to the bathroom.  
  
Duo heard the water turn on, ' She's kinda cute when she's angry,' he thought with a smile on his face.  
  
Kit came back out with a grin on her face, " Hey sorry I'm like that in the mornings usually, hey what are you grinning at?" Kit asked.  
  
" Oh, you should look at your hair," He said starting to laugh.  
  
" Oh really you should look at your hair," she said beginning to chuckle too.  
  
"REALLY," Duo said getting up and going to the bathroom, with a laughing Kit behind him. Both of them looked into the mirror and then at each other. Duo burst out laughing as well as Kit.  
  
"Your hair is sticking up majorly," Kit said in between laughs.  
  
" Ya well at least I don't have a huge cowlick on my head," Duo said laughing.  
  
" OH, BITE ME," Kit said. Both stopped laughing for a few seconds and then they started laughing again. Both took turns brushing each other's hair.  
  
" We need to get down there Kit," Duo said still smiling.  
  
"Alright get dressed," Kit said. Duo got his clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down stairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Zora were the first to arrive. " Breakfast is served," said a butler.  
  
"oh, thank you," Zora said. Heero just nodded. So did the butler. Zora walked into the Dining room and sat down, Heero sat next to her. On the table sat anything you could imagine. Zora and Heero loaded up their plates and began eating. Quatre and Cat came in next.  
  
" How was your night Cat?" Zora asked.  
  
"It was alright, but he knows about us already," Cat stated.  
  
" Well so does Heero here anyway," Zora replied.  
  
"Here's Wufei and Christian," Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Good, food, I'm starving you know," Christian said sitting down and starting to eat as well.  
  
" Wufei has Christian told you yet?" Heero asked.  
  
" Yes, you know?" Wufei answered  
  
" Ya, we know," Quatre said.  
  
Kitty came in next followed by Trowa. " Wow, food," Kitty said sitting down and fixing a plate. Trowa sat down and followed suit.  
  
"Well Trowa that's different clothing, I've never seen you wear that before," Quatre said.  
  
"Ya well I made him wear it, I wouldn't stop begging," Kitty said with a big grin.  
  
" Oh ya," Kitty who had heard the conversation coming in said, " He knows too," she said pointing to Trowa.  
  
Everybody was eating by the time Kit and Duo came in. "Hey guys you started with out us," Duo said sitting down and starting to chow down.  
  
" Ya I'm starving too," Kit exclaimed.  
  
All the guys looked at the girls, it looked like the girls hadn't eaten in days. "You girls must be hungry," Duo said. They all ate in silence, nobody could think of anything to say.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
Heero got up and went over to the screen phone. " Hello," Heero said picking up the phone.  
  
Lady Une appeared on the screen. " Hey Heero, you won't believe what I just found, it's about three hours from where you guys are from," Lady Une said sounding really exited.  
  
" What is it," Zora said standing in front of the screen.  
  
"Who's that?" Lady Une asked looking down at the piece of paper then back up, down back up and then again. " No, way," She said.  
  
"What," Kit said.  
  
" How many girls there do you have and stand them so I can see them," Lady Une commanded. All the girls hearing this went and stood in front of the screen. Lady Une's mouth opened in shock and she said quickly," Look I'm three hours away from you, I know you can track this call to where I am, bring the girls." she said hanging up. The guys looked at the girls and they just shrugged. 


	4. Our Past

Hi sorry I haven't talk to ya yet I hope ya'll like the story it's my first story. If I make a mistake please over look it. Review please.  
  
Chapter 4- Our past.  
  
"Come on girls," Quatre yelled.  
  
"Were right here what are you talking about," They said coming out of the dining room, having just finished eating.  
  
"I've traced the call, and the van has been fired up to go," Duo said going out the door. All ten of them loaded up into the van. Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero, were in the very back seat. Kitty, Kit, Christian and Zora, were in the middle seat. Quatre and Cat sat in the front seats; Cat was reading the map to Quatre and Quatre was driving.  
  
" Where are we going?" the ever curious Kit asked.  
  
"A place called Lubbock," Cat exclaimed. " A miserable ghost town that looks like it's in the middle of nowhere, and before you ask Kitty it's four hours away. Also no, Are we there yet, games, you here me," Cat said turning around.  
  
"Aww Cat you ruin all our games," Kitty replied linking her arm around Kit's neck, who was grinning.  
  
"Are we there yet? Games," Trowa asked, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Ya, you yell out are we there yet? Until it really gets annoying to the people in front and then you keep on doing it," Zora said with a smile.  
  
Wufei got a devilish little smirk and then whispered something into Trowa's ear. Trowa who nodded whispered something into Duo's ear," Oh that sounds like so much fun," Duo said aloud.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh," Wufei warned. Duo told Heero. Heero just nodded.  
  
" On a one, two, three, ARE WE THERE YET, all four of them said loudly making Quatre swerve on the road. ARE WE THERE YET, ARE WE THERE YET," all four of them chimed together smiling, except Heero who only had half a smirk.  
  
" Which girl started it?" Cat asked.  
  
" I swear it wasn't us," Christian said.  
  
" Then which guy was it? Quatre asked with a stern look on his face.  
  
" I did it," Wufei said raising his hand.  
  
" You?" Quatre said with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
" Ya, well I've got to have some fun some time," Wufei said frowning. All of them passed the time with road games, talking and sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 hours later  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey guys were here," Cat said loudly waking everyone up.  
  
" Really," Kitty said getting up " Bath my legs are asleep," trying to get up and out of the van. Everyone loaded out.  
  
"I feel a familiar power here," Zora said aloud.  
  
"Ya, I feel it too," Kit said.  
  
" I think we all feel it," Cat said. All the guys just looked at there serious faces. Lady Une came running out.  
  
"G-Boys," Lady Une said out of breath.  
  
" Yes, Lady Une, Why did you drag us all the way out here," Duo asked.  
  
" There some sort of tomb that I can't get in, I was wondering maybe you'd could find, it looks almost two centuries old." Lady Une said sounding very exited. " Where are those girls?" Lady Une asked.  
  
" Umm over here," Christian said.  
  
"You'll look just the same as the girls in the pictures," Lad Une said with a smile on her face.  
  
" What pictures?" Cat asked.  
  
" Follow me," was all she said running over a hill. Lady Une ran toward the woods on the other side.  
  
" Where are you leading us," Wufei asked.  
  
" Just follow, please," Lady Une said running faster. " Here, it is."  
  
" I just see the wall of a cliff." Trowa said.  
  
" No, there's something here I can feel it, I know I can," Kitty said walking forward.  
  
" Indeed there is," Lady Une said stepping forward. Removing some reeds and vines, they found a cave like opening. Stepping in Kit found a power drawing her in. The others felt this strange power as well. The cave suddenly widened.  
  
" It's so dark," Zora complained.  
  
"Let me shed some light on things," Kitty said creating a ball of light in her hand.  
  
"How did you do that?" lady Une gasped.  
  
"Oh, long story," Kitty, replied.  
  
" Well maybe you can explain it a little later," Lady Une said. " I wanted you to look at something, all of you actually," she said holding a finger up to a picture on the wall. " This is why I asked you five to come."  
  
" Oh, my God," was all Zora could say. The rest of the girls were speechless. On the wall was a picture of all five of them, in old looking clothes.  
  
"Looks there's an Newspaper article next to it," Cat said with interest and she read aloud.  
  
December 23, 2012.  
  
A meteorite was destined for this earth a short time ago, when five courageous young girls gave up their lives for this world. We will not give their last names, because their families would be pesterized by all people. Their names were, Cat, Zora, Christian, Kitty, and Kit. These girls had unbelievable power that they with held from everyone. That days name was doomsday. The one mile wide meteorite would have wiped out the entire earth, but these girls saved our lives. We must remember them forever and always. Praise the lord these girls were born with these gifts. I remember watching it happen a red, green, silver, blue, and white light stretching toward the heavens disinigrating the meteorite. Then they started falling one by one, till one was left standing, then she fell too. It turned out they had used all their energy to destroy the meteorite. Unfortunately they didn't destroy all of it a piece the size of someone's fist remained and hit a building complexly destroying  
it. That piece was never recovered. I will always be grateful though, thank you girls and R.I.P.  
  
Written by, Donald Trump.  
  
Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei, and Duo heard five loud thumps as the girls fainted on the floor.  
  
"Kit, Kitty, somebody wake up," Duo yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell," Came Christians reply from the dark.'  
  
One by one the girls started to wake up. "What is this, is this a hoax, because that can't be us, we weren't alive in 2012, hell we aren't even from this world," Zora exclaimed.  
  
"What's this?" Christian said bumping into something in the middle of the room "Hey Kitty come over here with the light,"  
  
" What is that thing?" Kitty asked.  
  
" How am I suppose to know Kitty, wait look," She said taking off her stone " It fits and there's five different shades of stone." Putting her fiery stone in the red shaded mold. Some lights to the right came on.  
  
Kitty took off her stone and sat it in the white looking granite mold " Cool," she said as some lights to the left came on. " Come here Cat and look at this," Kitty said. All the girls had seen the lights come on and went to investigate the source.  
  
"Here," Kit said handing kitty her stone.  
  
"There," Kitty said as another set of lights came on.  
  
"Here's mine and Zora's," Cat said handing over her blue and Zora's silver stone over to Kitty.  
  
"Thanks and that's it," Kitty barely got out before the place started to shake.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU'LL DO?" Heero had to yell to get out.  
  
"NOTHING, I SWEAR," Zora yelled back. They looked in front of the little altar in front of them, holding their stones.  
  
"What is that?" Lady Une said with a quaver in her voice. In front of them loomed a giant opening in the wall with stair going down.  
  
"Well, I'm going," Kit, said sounding exited.  
  
" Wait for us," Kitty said following Kit. All of them started down the stairs, which weren't very long. The room looming in front of them was about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. There stood five more altars with hand molds on them in a neat straight line about four feet apart. In front of those was a big circular stone about five feet high.  
  
" It fits my hand perfectly," Kit exclaimed from across the room.  
  
" Mine fits too," Cat said.  
  
" Mine too," Zora said.  
  
" And ours," Kitty said for Christian. The thing in front of them started to spin. Appearing on it was a hologram of a man with long white hair to his feet. The man was quite old with kind eyes.  
  
"It is nice to see you again," the man said with a pleasing smile.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Christian blurted out.  
  
"Christian," Cat warned.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I mean who are you," Christian corrected.  
  
"Still that fiery personality I see. It does not matter who I am, but if you must call me by name, please call me Andramidos," he said bowing a little " I do not have long to speak so lets get to the point. You girls were reborn into another world, but your original world is this one."  
  
"How can we come from this world?" Cat asked.  
  
"Please, let me finish. Have you girls discovered your powers yet?" He got five nods' " Good that makes this easier. You think your witches, don't you," he got five more nods. " You are not witches but elements, I use to be your teacher, before that fateful day I'm sure you read about out there," he said nodding towards the door. " I stored my mind using my sorcery, for I am a Sorcerer. Zora controls the element wind, Cat- water, Christian- Fire, Kitty- light, and Kit- earth. That is what you have been passed down through your families. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you girls so I used my sorcery to reborn you somewhere else. You saved this earth once and I'm sure you can again, if need be. Do you remember that little bit of the core that hit that building, well I rescued that and made you something." waving his hand, five rings appeared on each girls right hand, " Each one has the symbol for your element. They are the small cores of that meteorite. I must give you  
girls something else and this I'm sorry, but it may came in handy later."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked. Waving his arms bright lights shot out from his hand. Each light going into each girl.  
  
"What's going on.... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Zora said starting to scream in agony, as did the other girls. Giant wings sprouted from their backs. Each one the color of their stones. Then blackness claimed each one, 0as they fainted one by one.  
  
"Oh, ALLAH," Quatre cried.  
  
"Do not worry about them they will be fine, I promise you. See the wings are already starting to recede back into their backs." All the boys and Lady Une turned to see that he was right. " You boys must listen to me," Andramidos said becoming very serious. " Each girl possesses more mental strength in their minds than all of your physical strength combined and yes I know who you are. You must protect these girls with your lives always, You guys have been chosen as keepers for the girls, you'll will be put into pairs. The pairs have already been chosen," he said closing his eyes. Each guy felt something heavy drop in their pocket.  
  
Duo removed Kits stone from his pocket, " I've got Kit," Duo said with a questioning gaze. ' Hey, Wufei's got Christian, Quatre got Kit, Trowa got Kitty, and Heero got Zora, isn't it unique how the ones we didn't trust we end up with,' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"I must go now please remember what I said about their needing protection, they may think they're indestructible, but they can be destroyed. They will want them, you know who I'm talking about. One other thing tells the girls their powers will return little by little. Good- bye my friends." he said disappearing.  
  
"That was so strange," Lady Une said.  
  
"Do not tell anyone of this, you here me," Heero said. Walking over Heero fastened Zora's necklace around her neck and then picked her up. The rest of the guys did the same thing basically.  
  
"Looks like we landed our selves five girls," Duo said with a grin. 


	5. CHAOS

Hey thanks for all who reviewed and for the one that said I do suck at summarys (It's the truth) Umm Sasami Shinigami thank you, and your suggestion I will do it but not a element, because then it would be called the six elements. I'll add another girl in though, you can email me and tell me what you want her to look like if you want. Also Blackhart06 thank you for you review. Etienne I'm not sure I should take yours as a flame or what. My email is dreamerdragon86@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 5- CHAOS  
  
"Ya looks like we did alright," Wufei muttered.  
  
" Lets just get back," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa was the first one in the car. It was a job just to crawl in. Trowa propped kitty up, her head leaning against his shoulder. The other guys did the same thing, seeing that it worked.  
  
"Can somebody lean back Cats chair a little, so she want fall forward." Quatre asked lifting Cat into the passenger seat.  
  
"Ya, sure," Duo said doing it.  
  
"Thanks," Quatre replied.  
  
"Hey guys, give me a call when you get safely back," Lady Une said waving goodbye as they drove off and out of sight.  
  
"Why don't you guys take a nap, we have four hours," Quatre said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Duo said with a yawn.  
  
Trowa propped his head on top of Kitties and went to sleep. Duo followed his example and did the same thing to Kit. Heero let his head hang forward and went to sleep. Wufei's head just fell back and went to sleep.  
  
A/N- Poor Quatre has to drive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmmm," Cat moaned waking up, " My back is killing me," she said rubbing it.  
  
"You, alright," Quatre asked.  
  
"Ya I think so, where are we and was that all a dream?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no that was no dream, look you have that ring and you do have wings now," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh why me," she said looking back " Oww there so cute," she said seeing them in there positions " although Heero and Wufei do look a little uncomfortable," She said with a smirk.  
  
"Your right, I guess they do look uncomfortable," Quatre said.  
  
"What's all that noise," Zora said waking up "Geez he looks uncomfortable," Taking her hand she pushed him on to her shoulder " There that's better," she said as Heero snuggled into her neck, 'Whoa, that kind of tickles, but I won't wake him,' she thought to herself. " Hey Cat does your back hurt at all?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, but it's starting to go away," Cat replied.  
  
"Mine's too, actually," Zora said.  
  
"Hey Z, you don't have to use the restroom do you," Cat said.  
  
"No, I used it before I left, like the other girls, Why?" she asked.  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering," Cat said.  
  
"Umm whatever," Zora replied. They pasted the rest of the time in the car in silence.  
  
"Hey people, wake up were almost there," Cat yelled to wake everybody up.  
  
Kitty woke up next, to feel something heavy on her head, ' that looks like the end of Trowa's unibang, it is his unibang, awwww how cute,' Kitty thought to herself. Trowa raised his head and yawned,  
  
"Where here?" he asked.  
  
" Almost, we have about another mile," came Quatre's reply.  
  
Duo woke up next " oh, sorry Kit," Duo said as Kit rose up.  
  
"No prob.," She said in return.  
  
Wufei and Christian woke up next. Wufei just looked at Christian as she rose up, "I see your finally awake," He said rubbing his neck. '  
  
"Oh shut up Wufei you just woke up too," Christian replied sleepily.  
  
Everybody looked around and saw Heero still asleep. Zora turned toward him," Hey Zora, make a high squeaky voice and go HHHHEEEEEEROOOOO," Duo said with a snicker.  
  
"Alright, HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!," She cried loudly. Heero immediately stiffened and opened his eyes. "They told me to do it," she said quickly. All the guys burst out laughing.  
  
"That's not funny, that is scary," Heero said rising from Zora's shoulder.  
  
" Really, what's so scary?" Zora asked.  
  
"We all have five girls that have been after us for years," Trowa shuddered," and we hate them," Trowa said.  
  
The girls burst out laughing now, "Aww come on their just girls," Kit said.  
  
"Oh, you'll see them one day, I promise you," Duo said.  
  
"What are there names?" Cat asked.  
  
" Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Cathy, and Sally," Quatre said. "Dorothy's after me, Relena's after Heero, Hilde's after Duo, Sally's after Wufei, and Cathy's after Trowa, what you did Zora was use Relenas call for Heero, and you guys were here," Quatre stated quickly. Everyone filed out.  
  
Zora and Kit went in first. Holding a arm in front of the rest he said," Wait."  
  
"What are you doing heer.....," said Duo as Heero pointed to the locks on the door. All the doors locks had been shot through. "Holy shit, get behind the bushes everyone," Duo commanded.  
  
Heero and Duo dived into the house grabbing each girl. "What in the hell's going on?" Kit screamed.  
  
"HEERO?" Zora yelled.  
  
"Shut up," Heero said in a whisper rolling behind the couch with Duo and Kit. Then they heard shots.  
  
"Heero, how did OZ find us," Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet there's a tracer on one of the gundams," He replied completely in monotone.  
  
A/N- monotone for Heero means he's in combat mode.  
  
"They don't shoot at me and get away with it," Kit said standing up. VINE WRAP. Vines shot out of the walls and wrapped them selves around the OZ soldiers.  
  
"Come on get out," Heero said pushing Zora.  
  
"I'm trying I don't run well in heels, thank you," Zora screamed back at him. All of them got out side and behind the bushes.  
  
"You guys go, we can take care of ourselves, alright, just get your gundams down in the hangar. " Cat said.  
  
"Are you girls sure?" Quatre asked.  
  
"GO," Kitty screamed.  
  
"We don't have a choice," Wufei said hand walking forward. All the guys ran forward. Look there's the window. Heero peeked inside, he could see no soldiers.  
  
"It doesn't look like they've made it down here yet," Heero said letting himself in.  
  
"Quick, grab your gundams, first Heero find the tracer," Quatre said.  
  
Heero jumped into his gundam and started typing away on his laptop, " Trowa, the back of your knee," he said loudly.  
  
"Damn," Trowa said jumping out and destroying it. "There come on," Trowa yelled to them shooting a hole in the wall.  
  
They walked out to see the girls throwing attacks, "Come on," Duo said.  
  
"Gotcha, Duo," Kit said running toward him.  
  
"Cat," Quatre yelled. Cat ran and jumped onto his hand.  
  
"Christian, you are so slow," Wufei yelled out of the intercom.  
  
"Oh shut up Wufei," Christian said jumping on his hand.  
  
"Kitty, hurry," Trowa said. Nodding Kitty leapt onto his hand. Zora ran for the very last one. All the girls got into each cockpit. Each one sitting on the floor.  
  
"Run everyone," screamed Quatre. They all flee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's  
  
gundam  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm tired Quatre," Cat said.  
  
"Well you can lay down and sleep if you like," Quatre said.  
  
"Alright," she said laying her head on his knee.  
  
'Who am I gonna call,'  
  
A/N- GHOSTBUSTERS, oh sorry........... J  
  
Quatre thoughts to himself `oh wait what about lady une, ya she will know what to do,' Quatre thought to himself. Calling her on his gundam her phone rang. Lady One appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh, hi Quatre, did you'll make it back safely?" Lady One asked.  
  
"No, Oz has been they're waiting for us this whole time, we just managed to escape with our lives, we have nothing," Quatre said raising his voice.  
  
"Whoa Quatre, look I'm the only one who knows of this place, It's on the edge of the Sanc Kingdom, It's my summer home. It's quite big, you'll can stay there it will hold you ten plus more." she said with a kind smile.  
  
A look of relief crossed Quatre's face " I don't think anyone will look for us there," Quatre said returning her smile. "thanks,"  
  
"No problem, its by the lake ok. I'll stop by in a few days, take care goodbye." She said hanging up.  
  
"Bye," Quatre said. 'now I've got to call the guys.' Quatre thought to himself. He connected to Heero first, "Hey Heero," Quatre said.  
  
"Hi," Heero replied.  
  
"Just follow me I know where were going, where's Zora?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's asleep," was all Heero said.  
  
" Ok, bye," Quatre said disconnecting. Connecting with Duo. "Duo just follow me, alright," Duo nodded and pointed to Kit putting a finger over his mouth waving good-bye the screen went blank. 'Guess he didn't want to wake her,' "hey Wufei,"  
  
"Ya," Wufei replied.  
  
" Follow me I'm going to lead you to wear were going,"Quatre said " Is Christian asleep," Wufei nodded. " Alright bye." Quatre said. "Trowa are you there?" Quatre asked. Quatre was surprised by the picture that came up. Kitty was sitting on Trowas lap asleep on his shoulder. "Awwww that is just too cute, but anyway just follow me I will lead you guys to the place we're going. Trowa gave him thumbs up and clicked off. 'There's nothing to do now except wait.' Quatre thought looking at the sleeping form of Cat. 


	6. Two Mysterious People Arrive

Thanks Blackhart06 for reviewing. Here's another one!  
  
Chapter six- Two mysterious people arrive.  
  
As the boys neared the house, it became apparent just how big this summer home was. "This isn't a house, it's a rather small palace," Duo said. The house was two story's tall and really big with two big circulars things on the sides.  
  
"What are those circular things?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I really don't know, and it's eleven p.m. I don't know about you'll but I'm tired. " Landing there gundams in the woods and making sure they were well hid, until they found a place to put them that is, they started off to the house. Each guy carrying a girl.  
  
"How do we get it open," asked Trowa.  
  
" I'll do it," came o groggy voice from Kitty.  
  
"Oh, hi Kitty," Trowa said.  
  
"Uh, just hold me up to the lock," Kitty said. Trowa did as he was told, "Unlockendo," she said before falling back to sleep.  
  
They walked in and gaped at the scene before them, 'wow, a balcony with ten rooms up above and down stairs a wide living room with entertainment area and kitchen in back and two more rooms. She wasn't kidding when she said she had guests come over,' Quatre thought to himself. They all walked up stairs. Heero placed Zora in the first bedroom, and going through the adjoining bathroom to the second bedroom. Quatre chose the third room for Cat and got the next one. Then it was Kit then Duo, Kitty then Trowa and Christian then Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After placing Zora down on her bed he walked to his, 'I want a shower,' he thought to himself. Thinking back to the events of the day. He could still hear the mans voice " You must protect them with your lives," was what the man said. Why,' he thought ' Who's going to want them anyway, there just women. YA sexy women. Ya, wait, oh no not you again, go away. Look I told you I want go away.' the hormonal teenager rambled. ' Come on you know you like her P.S.' 'No, I don't,' P.S. said. 'Come on I know you remember how she felt in your arms, how she smelled, ya your starting to remember,' h.t. Said. 'She did smell goo... wait what am I saying, I'm the perfect soldier I don't think things like that, go away, NOW,' P. S. screamed. 'Oh fine,' H.T. said leaving. Heero went into the bathroom only to discover no shower 'damn, oh well,' he thought putting on a pair of boxers and went out to brush his hair.  
  
In other room.  
  
"mmmmm, Where am I," Zora said out loud. 'Wait I don't remember this place, where's Heero,' she thought starting to cry. ' I'm scared what do I do?' she asked her self still crying. Getting up she walked to the door, looking out she didn't remember anything here. 'what if we were kidnapped by OZ, but wouldn't I be tied up, oh I don't know,' she thought to herself, 'I'll just choose a door,' Zora thought choosing the next to hers. Opening the door she saw Heero sitting on the bed brushing his hair. 'Oh thank God,'  
  
Heero was aware of eyes on him all of a sudden. Turning around he saw Zora crying. "Zora, why are you crying," he asked.  
  
"Well I woke up and didn't know where I was and I just got a little scared cause no one was around." she finished.  
  
"Well do you want to stay in here tonight," Heero said uncomfortably. Zora just nodded walking in she took her shoes off and got into the bed. Heero got up and put the brush in the bathroom. He got in the bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
" Heero?," Zora asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied.  
  
"Thanks for saving me at Quatre's mansion," Zora said.  
  
"Oh, umm your welcome," Heero said really uncomfortable.  
  
"Goodnight," she said going to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight,..... Zora," Heero said going to sleep too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After laying Cat in her bed, Quatre went to his bedroom. 'I'm not even going to bother with a shower, I'm so tired,' he thought taking off his shirt. Turning out the lights he laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room  
  
"Where am I," Cat asked waiting for her eyes to come into focus. 'The last thing I remember is falling asleep on Quatre's knee,' getting up she headed towards one of the doors. 'The bathroom,' she thought opening the first door, 'wait theres another one.' Going over Cat opened that one too. Looking in she saw Quatre asleep in the moonlight, the moon beams dancing off his platinum blond hair. 'He's so cute,' she said going over she went and crawled into the bed next to him.  
  
"Who's there?" Quatre asked waking up.  
  
"It's just me, go back to sleep," Cat said reassuring him.  
  
"Cat?, what are you doing in this room?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I got kinda of lonely in their all by myself, and your the first room I came in counter with, Do you Mind?" she asked  
  
"No, I guess not, goodnight Cat," He said going back to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Quatre," Cat said going to sleep too with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having just laying Kitty down. Trowa turned to leave.  
  
"Trowa," came a sleepy voice that was owned by Kitty.  
  
"yes, Kitty," Trowa replied.  
  
"Trowa, would you mind umm...... nevermind," she said laying back down.  
  
"No, what is it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It's nothing really," she insisted. Feeling something crawl in next to her she turned over.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, someone to stay with you tonight," Trowa asked.  
  
"Ya," Kitty said nodding her head.  
  
"Well then I guess I'm staying in here to night," Trowa said sitting up and taking off his shirt then laying back down.  
  
"Thanks Trowababy," Kitty said hugging him and giving him a feather light kiss on the lips. Snuggeling down she went to sleep. Leaving Trowa totally rigid and tense.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' Trowa asked himself. 'It was just a friendly kiss, just a friendly kiss, still it was my first kiss, ccccccoooooooolllllllll.' Relaxing Trowa finally drifted off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laying kit on her bed, Duo went into his bedroom. 'I really don't want to wash and dry then brush my hair, so I'm just going to skip a shower. Looking through the draws he found a pair of white boxers. 'Don't really like white boxers that much, but they will have to do,' Duo thought to himself stripping off and putting the boxers on. Gettiing into bed he laid there. "It's too quiet on my own, I always share a room. Wether its with Heero or Wulfei, I never can sleep on my own.' Duo thought looking around the room. ' I know I wonder if Kit would mind,' Duo said getting up and going through the bathroom over to Kit's room. ' Hope she doesn't mind,' Duo thought getting in. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep, when some muttering from Kit made him wake up again.  
  
" mmmmm....... Du......o.......," she said rolling over towards him, hugging him like a teddy bear.  
  
"Ummmm, Kit," Duo whispered.  
  
"Huh," Kit said opening one eye.  
  
"Hi, sleeping beauty," Duo said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Duo!" Kit said fully awake now, pushing away from him, "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't like sleeping on my own, it gets too quiet," Duo said looking at her.  
  
"Oh okay Duo," Kit said laying back down next to him. "Goodnight," She said going back to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Kit," Duo said going to sleep too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulfei's night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulfei laid on his bed after putting Christian in her bed. 'I'm tired but then again I can't sleep. I'll try going for a walk, maybe that will relax me.' Getting up Wulfei walked out the door. Walking around the house Wulfei wen't exploring. 'Wow, so thats what those circular things were, huge bathhouses and I assume one for men and onna's. Hey someones in the house,' Wulfei said slipping into the shadows. A figure walked pass Wulfei. Jumping out of the shadows Wulfei covered there mouth with his hand to prevent a scream from escaping. Landing on top of them he pinned the person on the floor. "Owww," Wulfei yelled, as the person bit his hand.  
  
"Damn it, Wulfei, get off me," Christian yelled.  
  
"Christian? shut up, do you wanna wake everybody up?" Wulfei yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not the one yelling," Christian said calmly. Wulfei just fumed. "Now, get off me," she stated warningly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Wulfei said getting up and helping her up.  
  
"Damn, Wulfei, You really hit me hard, my back hurts," Christian said rubbing her back.  
  
"I said sorry, what more do you want me to say?" Wulfei asked.  
  
"I want you to bow down and consider me a god," Christian said holding her head high with a playful grin.  
  
"What are you doing down here, anyway?" Wulfei asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing, Wulfei," Christian said staring at him back.  
  
"If you must know, I couldn't sleep so I wen't for a walk," Wulfei said, " Now you."  
  
"Oh, alright, I woke up and I didn't know where I was so I wen't exploring to find that out, and I ran into you, OK," She said walking ahead.  
  
"Fine, Have you seen the bathhouses?," Wulfei asked.  
  
"No, where are they?" Christian asked in turn.  
  
"Follow me then," he said walking ahead. They walked ahead and he opened the door to the girls bathhouse.  
  
"WOW," she exclaimed. "It's huge."  
  
Wulfei did a double take "This place is a 100 feet bigger than ours," Wulfei said with a hurt expression.  
  
"oh, poor baby, come on I'm tired," she said tareing him away from the door. They walked up the stairs and headed to the doors. "umm, Wulfei," Christian said.  
  
" yea," he replied.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, Uh why?" Wulfei asked.  
  
"Well I don't like sleeping on me own," She said casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I guess, come on," Wulfei said leading her to his room. Both got into bed. Christian fell asleep imeadiatly. Wulfei layed their watching Christian sleep until he finally drifted into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke to sunlight streaming on the bed. 'Why is my pillow moving?' Heero thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I see your awake. Did you have a good sleep on my stomach?"Zora asked with a giggle "Come on lets go see if anyone's up yet." she finished getting up she walked out the door. Leaving Heero completly speechless.  
  
"Wait up," Heero yelled jumping up and following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Quatre, are you going to sleep all day?" Cat asked "Come on get up," she said prodding him with her finger.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'ts nine O'clock." Cat answered. "Where are we?" she asked Quatre.  
  
"We are in Lady Une's summer home," Quatre said yawning.  
  
"What day is it?" Cat asked.  
  
"It's October the twentith, I pretty sure, ya it is, Why?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, now lets go see if anyone's up," Cat said running to the door. Leaving Quatre to just follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where am I?,' Trowa thought to himself. Looking up he stared into two very close blue eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, Kitty don't do that," Trowa said backing away.  
  
"I was wondering when you would wake up," Kitty stated in between giggles.  
  
"Well, in the future just prodd or poke me, ok" he said looking at her sternly.  
  
"Like this," she said poking him in the stomach making him laugh.  
  
"Ok, ok lets go see if anyone else is up," Trowa said walking over to the door.  
  
"Right behind you, Trowababy," Kitty said right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'When is he going to wake up,' Kit thought to herself. Kit unfolded a plan as an evil smile crept to her face. 'Get ready Duo, your going to get a rude awakening.' kit kept to herself. Creeping to the edge of the bed she stood up getting ready to pounce. "Oh, Duo, Oh Duo, waky waky." Kit called staring at him playfully.  
  
"Who's there?" Duo asked looking up sleepily.  
  
"GET UP," Kit yelled pounceing on top of him tickeling him.  
  
"HAHAHAH, Kit, HAHAHA, you can, HAHAH, STOP!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Well good at least your awake." Kit said laughing.  
  
"How do you like it when the tables are turned," Duo said rolling over and pinning her.  
  
"Oh come on I was just playing to get you up," Kit said.  
  
"Well now I'm awake and I'm just playing too," He responded tickeling her.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH DUO, ok ok TRUCE," she called out in between giggles.  
  
"Fine, I'm hungry lets go down stairs and see if breakfast is ready shall we," Duo said jumping up and helping her up.  
  
"Fine with me," Kit said running after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulfei's morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulfei woke to feel a comforting pressure on his shoulder. Looking over he spyed Christians sleeping head. 'The suns up already' Wulfei thought shaking Christian.  
  
"Morning too soon," She muttered diveing under the covers.  
  
"Come on we need to get up," Wulfei said rolling over sleepily.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm so comfortable, oh well" She said getting up.  
  
"Come on Wulfei," she said jerking down the covers.  
  
"HEY, I was warm," he said curling into a fetal ball his soft black hair spilling over his face.  
  
'Beautiful,' Christian thought looking at the picture in front of her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Wulfei asked accusingly.  
  
"Oh," Christian said snapping back to reality "Nothing absolutly nothing," she said walking into the bathroom. Wulfei just stared at her with a confused look surrounding his face.  
  
"hey we need to go down stairs hurry up," Wulfei called standing up.  
  
"I'm coming," Christian said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"First down I see," Quatre said looking around.  
  
"No your not," Zora said from the kitchen.  
  
" Zora, what are you doing in there?" Cat asked.  
  
"Me and Heero were hungry, so sue us," Zora's voice replied from inside of the kitchen. Cat and Quatre entered the kitchen to find Heero already eating at the huge table.  
  
"What are you making?" Duo asked from behind Cat.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH, Duo don't sneak up on me," Cat yelled.  
  
"Come on and eat," Zora said interupting.  
  
"Oh great FOOD," Kit yelled shoving pass everyone. Everyone filed past to get one of Zora's special omlets. Wulfei and Christian came in next.  
  
"Hey were not last for once, and what smells so great," Christian said grabbing a waiting plate. Wulfei just followed suit and sat down. Trowa and Kitty were last.  
  
"Oh, thank the high lord, I'm starving. Look at me I feel so skinney I think you can see through me." Kitty started.  
  
"Shut up Kitty, and come and get this omlet," Zora said holding a plate to Kitty and Trowa.  
  
"Thankyou," Trowa said sitting and beginning to eat.  
  
"Did anyone find out what those big circular things on the sides of the house were? and by the way Zora these omlets are great," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh thankyou," Zora said blushing a little.  
  
"Thier bathhouses," Chritian and Wulfei said in unison. Everyone turned and stared at them.  
  
"How do you guys know," Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, well....." Christian faded off.  
  
"We couldn't sleep last night so we went exploring," Wulfei said.  
  
"Good, I know we girls need a bath, we've been in these dresses for days," Kit said jumping up and going in search of one.  
  
"I agree," Zora said following. All went to look at the girls bathhouse.  
  
"Wow," Kitty exclaimed. "It's huge. Hey Cat fill it up."  
  
"What?" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Fill it up," Kitty repeated.  
  
"With what?" Cat asked looking alittle confused.  
  
"With green jello. What do you mean with what. Water, you do control water. Do you not?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh I see, It would take at least a day to fill this up wouldn't it," Cat said. Concentrating Cat yelled "FRESH WATER COME FORTH." Water streamed out of her hands and into the big pool at the right and the very large spa at the left. "There hows that," Cat said sitting on the floor breathing rather hard.  
  
" That's great," Kit said. "I understand, Christian you can heat up the spa with your fire and I can create plants in these plant holders around the pool and spa. Concentrating she placed here hands on the sail and without making a sound. Plants shot out of the ground at rapid speed in all of them. There were trees, flowers, and bushes.  
  
"Here, I'll take care off the spa," Christian said walking over she placed her hand into the water. Concentrating she warmed the water till a few degrees obove a normal human beings regular body temperture. This left all three of them rather tired.  
  
"You guys aren't going to be able to take care of ours are you?," Duo asked. The girls shook their heads.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay in here with us if you want," Zora said quietly.  
  
"ZORA," the other four girls yelled together.  
  
"Hey, nnnnnooooo you got the wrong idea. If you look up in those rooms, they contain everything for men and women. Their has to be bathing suits, it will be like a small party," Zora said with a smile.  
  
"Thats a great idea," Quatre said everyone go and get changed. Everyone headed up stairs.  
  
~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls came down to already find the guys down their swimming. "hey guys," Kitty said running in. Kitty was wearing a yellow bikini instead of her usual white, Christian was wearing purple bikini instead of red, Kit was wearing lime green bikini, Cat was wearing a midnight blue bikini, and Zora was wearing a black bikini. Heero was wearing white bathing shorts, Trowa was wearing orange bathing shorts, Quatre was wearing light blue bathing shorts, Wufei was wearing bright red bathing shorts and didn't look very happy, and Duo was wearing black bathing shorts. Near the Spa sat about ten showers in on area and next to those were about five stalls containing toilets.  
  
"Well I'm taking a shower first," Zora said walking over and turning it on.  
  
'Stupid Wufei he's standing next to the deep end of the pool and his guards down, what fun,' Christian thought pretending to walk past Wufei and then pushing him in.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH, damn you, Christian." Wulfei remarked surfacing.  
  
"Aww did Wu-bear get wet, silly me I should look where I'm going shouldn't I," she said with an evil laugh. "AAAAAHHHHHHH, DUO," she screamed as she was tossed in after Wulfei.  
  
"Their you go Wulfei, glad to hel......." he was cut off abruptly by being pushed in by Kit.  
  
"How much fun," Kit said jumping in after them.  
  
Going over Kitty did a perfect dive off the divingboard. "Nice one Kitty," Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks, why don't you give it a try," Kitty said.  
  
" Uh ok," Trowa said walking up to the divingboard. Jumping off the diving board he went to far forward and ended up doing a back flop.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH that had to hurt," Kitty cringed and then swam over to Trowa.  
  
"ow," was all Trowa could get out.  
  
"Nice back flop Trowa," Duo said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up Duo," Kitty said helping Trowa to the shallow side.  
  
"Jeez, I didn't mean anything," Duo said jumping in, his pride being hurt.  
  
"Here this will help," Kitty said rubbing his back and giving him a massage.  
  
"That feels ggggoooooooooooddddd." Trowa moaned.  
  
"Good," Kitty said giggeling.  
  
Quatre was relaxing in the spa while Cat was washing her hair. Heero was sitting next to Quatre listening to their conversation. "Don't you get tired of long hair like that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, not really. This isn't really really long like Z's hair. See look at hers." Cat said rinsing her hair. Heero and Quatre turned their heads to look at Zora. Zora's hair was down to her calf wet. She was just now rinsing the conditioner out of it from what they could tell. "What do you think about Zora?" Cat asked Heero with a secret smile.  
  
Heero turned toward Cat and looked at her. "She's alright," he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes trying to relax some more.  
  
Zora turned off the water and grabbed a brush heading towards the spa. " Hey Cat, when I get my hair brushed would you mind braiding it?" Zora asked Cat who was now brushing hers.  
  
"Only if you do mine too," Cat said with a smile. The girls finished brushing and braiding there hair about ten minutes later.  
  
"Hey look over there," Zora whispered knudging Cat.  
  
"What," Cat whispered back winking at her. " hey Zora go get me a towel please," she pretended so Zora could go check it out without being noticed. Both boys looked to be in a semi doze.  
  
Zora winked back getting out of the spa saying " Oh, alright." Walking over to the cabnit Zora opened it up to see what was inside. 'wow pool toys and water guns,' she thought as a sly smile crept to her lips. Grabbing two of the water guns she went to fill them up with the cold water of the pool then back to the spa where a smiling Cat sat waiting. "On three," Zora mouthed to Cat. Cat nodded. "Here's your towel Cat," Zora said sitting back down in the water.  
  
"Thanks, Z," Cat said. Standing up the girls mouthed "One Two ," and yelled " THREE," spraying the boys with the icy water.  
  
"COLD," Quatre yelled jumping out of the water.  
  
While Heero screamed, " AAAAAHHHHHHHh Who?" He asked with a icy glare. He spotted Zora, and Quatre spotted Cat.  
  
"RUN," Cat yelled jumping out of the water.  
  
"Already ahead of you Cat," Zora said as she ran from Heero.  
  
Quatre caught Cat in a minute. "Now I got ya, and guess what," Quatre said with a questioning gaze.  
  
"What," Cat said weakly.  
  
" Your going in," Quatre said picking her up and tossing her into the pool.  
  
"Ccccc... oold," Cat stuttered.  
  
"Oh ya," Zora said pushing Quatre in as she ran by still out of reach of Heero.  
  
"Go Z, come on girl run, I know your faster than that." Kit yelled from the small crowd watching.  
  
"Zora, How could you," Quatre asked with a pout on his face.  
  
"Aww come on Quatre," Cat said dunking him beneath the water.  
  
"It is kinda slippery, you know," Zora yelled. "Whoa," she said slipping on some water. Shutting her eyes she waited for the impact with the cement. The impact never came, some one caught her first. 'what, who caught me?" she asked her self. Looking up Zora saw who had caught her " hey Heero thanks," she said trying to get out of the tight grip he had around her stomach.  
  
"oh, no you don't," Heero said picking her up your still getting thrown into the pool.  
  
"Please it's cold." she said skwirming some more.  
  
Setting her on her feet he asked, " Got any last words," he asked her.  
  
"well umm, ya," She said quickly. Before he could respond she reached down and started tickeling him.  
  
0  
  
"Hey, don't do that," he said squrming away but trying to keep a grip on her. Then he slipped.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH," Zora screamed as Heero and her both fell into the cold water. Zora came up laghing. Heero swam to the side and lifted himself out of the water. "hey Heero give me a hand," Zora said lifting her hand to him.  
  
Taking her hand and trying to pull her out. She pulled hard and he landed head first into the water. "Good one, Zora," Trowa said laughing along with everyone else.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink," Zora said going into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait up Z, I'm thirsty too," Kitty said after her. Both disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
'I'll get her,'Heero thought to himself climbing out of the pool again.  
  
"Whats all that noise in the living room?," Zora asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know, I thought everyone was in the bathhouse," Kitty said with a shrugg.  
  
"So did I," Zora responded with a serious expression. Looking out Zora saw two people both men by their looks but one was wearing a mask. The first one was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit and had reddish brown hair and blue yes. 'He has the strangest eyebrows I've ever seen, their forked," she wonder in her head. The other one had very blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants and boots that went over his knees. 


	7. A Grocery Trip

Enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter seven- A grocery trip  
  
Walking out from her hiding spot Zora greeted the two new people. "Hi, who are y......," she was cut off as the one with the mask circled her with great speed and came around her back holding a knife to her throat.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the one with the forked eyebrows asked.  
  
"Nice greeting," Zora spat at them.  
  
"Let her go," came Heero cold voice holding a gun toward Treize.  
  
"Heero Yuy, what a nice surprise," the wierd eyebrows guy said.  
  
"Treize Krushanada, and Zechs Marquies. I said let her go, or I'll blow Treize's brains all over the wall." Heero said warningly.  
  
"Fine," Zechs said releasing her.  
  
"Zora are you alright?," Cat asked.  
  
"Ya Cat I'm fine," Zora said turning toward her offender " bastard," she said under her breath.  
  
"Tie them up," Heero said in monotone. Duo and Wulfei shoved pass with some rope they had gotten from a small cabinet also enclosed with some tools.  
  
"Here's two chairs," Trowa said bringing them out of the kitchen. Once they were tied up and everyone had towels. They all sat around the living room staring at Zechs and Treize.  
  
"Who are they?" Kit asked.  
  
"OZ leaders," Duo said.  
  
"OZ? that force?" Kit asked.  
  
"Yes, we were OZ leaders, but we've turned against them. We want peace not power." Treize said.  
  
"Your kidding right," Wulfei commented.  
  
"No," Zechs said " As a matter of fact we tried to oppose them, and we nearly lost our lives."  
  
"Lady Une told us to come here," Trieze said.  
  
"Well see if your story checks out," Heero said in monotone.  
  
"Their telling the truth," Kitty said from a corner.  
  
"your right Kitty, I believe them too." Cat said.  
  
"Ya they didn't twitch, stutter, or anything," Kit commented. Zora got up and walked toward them. Picking up the knife Zechs dropped she tried to walk behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked intercepting her.  
  
"They don't deserve to be tied up, they haven't done anything," she said.  
  
"You don't know them or what they've done, now sit down," heero said softening his voice a little.  
  
"First, I don't take orders, and second, it's called a second chance their trying to make up for the mistakes they've made," Zora said looking at Heero. Ducking his arm in a swift movement she cut Zechs ropes.  
  
"ZORA," Heero yelled.  
  
Grabbing the knife Zora had, Zechs cut Triezes ropes. Holding the point of the blade to Zora's throat "Thanks, and thank all of you for believing us," he said dropping the blade in Zora's hand, " We really weren't going to hurt any of you."  
  
Zora got up and walked back toward the bathhouse, The rest of the girls followed. As cat walked by Heero she grabbed the gun out of his hands. "You don't need this now," she said taking it with her and dropping it in a plotted plant. All the girls sat in the spa talking.  
  
"He's mad at me, isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Probably," Kitty said. "I don't know why though, havent they learned to trust us yet."  
  
"It seems like we've known each other for years when it's only been what three days," Christian said.  
  
"Someone should get dinner ready," zora said.  
  
"Why the change in conversation?," Kit asked.  
  
"because, I just realized, I don't care if he's mad," Zora said smiling.  
  
"Then I vote Christian," Cat said splashing her.  
  
"Wait hey I don't want to cook," Christian protested.  
  
"Ya you shouldn't make her cook," Kitty said.  
  
"Thnk you for supporting me," Christian said.  
  
"She might poison us," Kitty said laughing. All the other girls started laughing too.  
  
"Ya, hey wait a minute, ooooohhhhh KITTY," Christian yelled.  
  
"I'll cook," Cat said. "I'll go see if Quatre wants to be my helper," she said going in search of him.  
  
" Why don't the rest of us go change," Kit said. Passing the living room the girls saw Wulfei, Trowa, and Duo having a staring match with Trieze and Zechs as they were going up stairs the girls went into their rooms.  
  
Kitty went into her room and took a look in the closet. 'It looks like a color spectrum. Bright to dark clothes. Dresses, pants, and blouses. Mens clothes on the left, womens clothes on the right. This is GREAT. It's more clothes than I have in my own closet. It's like a shopping spree and I can have anything. I'll go for something simple.' Kitty thought to herself. Choosing a pair of well fitting jeans and a white tanktop, Kitty steped out of the closet and put it on. "Nice," she said outloud. After rebraiding her hair, she went downstairs to sit with Kit who was already down their watching the stare off.  
  
Kit went up stairs to discover the same thing waiting in her closet. 'I could definately get used to this,' she thought as she selected a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a green back less blouse. ' my braid looks good so I think I'm good to go, now lets go see who will blow up first down stairs,' she thought to herself as she went down stairs.  
  
Zora walked into her room and walked over to the closet to pick an outfit out. 'This is amazing, it looks like a small clothing store.' she thought picking out a pair of black pants and silver long sleeved shirt that was loose fitting. Walking out of the closet she layed the clothes down and went to get a brush.  
  
"Why did you cut them loose?" someone from the corner asked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH Who the hell's there?" she said turning around feeling vulnerable. she saw Heero sitting in a chair in the corner. "Heero?" she said questioningly. "What are you trying to do, KILL ME," she screamed.  
  
Heero was kind of taken aback by her tone "answer my question," he recovered.  
  
"Hold that thought," she said grabbing her clothes and going back in the closet only to emerge full clothed two minutes later, Heero was alreadu dressed in his usual. " I don't particularly like prancing around half naked," she said undoing her hair and beginning to brush it. Heero was about to repeat his question when Zora cut him off. "Heero haven't you ever made a mistake and you were given a second chance or you wished you were given one?" Zora asked with a soft tone while looking at him.  
  
"No, I haven't," he said in monotone.  
  
" Your lieing," Zora said. Heero just looked at her. " When yout lieing Heero you put up that invisable wall between people and you, I can tell." she said.  
  
Fine yes I have," he paused " when I had first met the other guys I blew my self and my gundam up. It felt like someone gave me another chance to live when I didn't die." Heero said quietly.  
  
"Then look at those two guys down there, OZ wants to kill them and where will they be if you guys decide to kill them too. Give them a second chance just like you when you were given a second chance Heero," she said. Heero ot up and came over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"You know, I think your right," he said looking at her.  
  
"Heero I released them because they really were telling the truth, but then again when did I say I trusted them," She said smiling. Heero looked at her with a confused expression. " I'll stay on my toes, don't worry, and by the way do you know how to braid hair?" she asked.  
  
" Ya, Duo taught me so I could braid his hair sometimes," Heero said.  
  
"Good, braid my hair please," she said giving him a pout expression.  
  
"Fine," he said braiding her hair.  
  
"Good job, now lets go down stairs and see whats going on," she said walking out the door with Heero right behind her.  
  
Christian stepped into her room to change. Opening the closet door her eyes bulged. 'I've never seen a closet like this, it's amazing,' she said selecting a pair of red pants and a black sleevless top. 'I wonder just why those guys don't trust those two Zechs, and Treize. Maybe I can weazle it out of Wulfei, that was fun down in the pool area,' she thought to herself changing. " Now lets go check out down stairs," she said talking to herself.  
  
Walking down stairs she saw Kit and Kitty sitting on one of the sofas watching Trowa, Duo, and Wulfei staring at the two new comers. "What's going on," she asked sitting down.  
  
"How are we suppose to know, we've only been watching a few minutes," Kitty said.  
  
"Umm, guys why are you so against them," Kit said toward Trowa and them.  
  
"Because I don't trust them," Duo responded.  
  
"Like any of us do, Duo," Wulfei spat.  
  
"How did you five come in contact with five such beautiful women," said Treize looking over at them with a charming smile.  
  
"Oh," said Kit blushing as well as the other two. "Thankyou, I think," she said uncomfortably. The three guys just glared at the two.  
  
Cat went to get changed before going to cook. Picking a pair of blue jeans and blue tank top she changed. 'now, I wonder wear Quatre ran off to, I'll check his room first, because I didn't see him down stairs.' Looking in his room she found Quatre looking out the window.He appeared to be dresses in his usual pant and top. "what are you doing," she asked him.  
  
"what?" Quatre asked turning around.  
  
"Well I just came to ask if you wanted to help me cook diner?," she asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll help," Quatre said standing up and putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Quatre, whats wrong somethings worring you, isn't it?" she asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"It's just, Treize said that OZ wants more power. Isn't it a coincidence that you girls show up now, just when this is all happening," Quatre stated looking at the floor.  
  
"There's a fine line between coincidence and fate, Quatre," She responded stand up. "Well you going to help cook or not," she finished with a smile.  
  
"Ya sure," Quatre said walking out the door behind her. Both passed the extremely tense atmosphere of the living room and on in to the kitchen. "what do you want to cook," Quatre asked Cat.  
  
Looking in the cupboards she found some noodles and two jars of preggle sauce," Some one needs to go shopping," Cat said.  
  
"Is that all there is?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Basically ya, I think Zora used mostly everything to make those omlets," Cat said. "Except there is a cabinet of full of alcohol."  
  
"Well, at least it's enough for everyone, and it does have meat and vegetables in it," he said.  
  
"Ya, guess I didn't need the help after all, and we don't have to start cooking yet, it's only two thirty." Cat said walking back out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why d on't you guys go and get dressed," Quatre said.  
  
"Fine," Trowa, Duo, and Wulfei said in unison.  
  
Each one came down ten minutes later. Trowa was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green turtleneck, Duo was wearing a pair of back pants and a violet shirt that matched his eyes. Wulfei was wearing his usual clothes. Heero and Zora came down after them. "Who wants to go shopping?" Cat asked making it sound exiting.  
  
"I do, I do," Kitty said jumping up and down.  
  
"Kitty if you go shopping, you'll came back with nothing, but junkfood." Christian said.  
  
"Then you go, if you think your so much better," Kitty said sulking.  
  
"Uh no I vote Cat," Christian said quickly.  
  
"I have to stay and finish diner," Cat said.  
  
"But you said we have hours till we fix di......," Quatre started but was cut off.  
  
"Well, I don't really want to go, and I have to start it in three hours," Cat said.  
  
"Well that leaves me, then," Zora said standing up. "Come on Heero, it will be fun," she said putting on a coat out of the coat closet and throwing Heero one.  
  
"Why me," He said aloud to himself.  
  
"Hey Zora take Kitty she wanted to go too," Cat said.  
  
"Sure, here Kitty," she said throwing her a coat.  
  
"Trowa, you wanna come?," she asked " sure you do," She said answering for him and reaching over and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Here's another coat," Zora said tossing another coat to Kitty.  
  
"Like I had a choice," Trowa sighed.  
  
"I know, I know," Heero repeated.  
  
"Now you guys know what to get and what not to get," Cat stated. "Have a good time," She finished.  
  
"Hey Heero charge all of it onto this credit card, my family will take care of it," Quatre said handing him a white credit card.  
  
"Where do we get a car?" Zora asked stepping out the front door and onto the cement pavement.  
  
"There's a garage over there," Heero said. Walking over to the garage they found a door and entered the rather spacious garage. "Four cars, with the keys. Which one do you want girls?" Heero asked. A blue jeep, red canvertable, black limosine, and yellow sportscar.  
  
"Well personally I like the Limo, but its to much for a trip to the grocery store, so the sportscar," Kitty said.  
  
"Ok," Zora said hopping in to the backseat with Kitty sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm driving," Trowa said getting into the driver seat with Heero sitting into the passager side. Backing out of the drive they started onto the way to town.  
  
~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'driving, driving, driving, driving,' Zora thought to herself. "How far does she live from town?" Zora asked one of the guys.  
  
"Thirty minutes," Heero replyed.  
  
"Thank God," Kitty blurted out. " I am so BORED," she yelled out.  
  
"I know believe me I know," Zora said. "By the way what town are we going to anyway?" Zora asked.  
  
"The sanc Kingdom," Trowa replied. Everybody sank into a silence. "Here's the grocery store," Trowa said finding a parking spot.  
  
"This is the biggest grocery store I've ever seen," Kitty said.  
  
"Thats not a grocery store, it's a minature mall full of food," Zora protested.  
  
"Come on," Heero said pushing Zora through the doors.  
  
"wow," Heero herd Zora mutter under her breath.  
  
"What do we need?," Heero asked.  
  
"Lets just go down each row and and decide what we need," Trowa suggested.  
  
"It will work," Zora said, while she screamed 'this is going to take forever,' inside her mind.  
  
" grab a basket Zora," Kitty said grabbing another basket.  
  
"Hey Kitty you take Trowa and grab a row, everything will go faster," Zora said.  
  
"First row," Kitty yelled.  
  
"Ya soup aisle," Kitty said dumping cans and cans of various soups into the basket.  
  
"Oh Kitty, no junk food," Zora said going around the next corner.  
  
"Aww come on Zora I love junk food, Fine," Kitty said.  
  
'she didn't say anything about me though,' Trowa thought to himself throwing some cookies into the basket.  
  
"Hey, Zora said no junk food," Kitty told Trowa.  
  
"Not to me she didn't," Trowa said to her as a smirk covered her face.  
  
"Alright, but not to much," Kitty said. Dumping item after item into the basket the two finished with that aisle. Some guy with blonde hair and green eyes came up on Kittys left. BAM he ran right into her knocking her basket completly over.  
  
"Oh sorry, my names Mike do you want to go out and get a drink right now," He asked with a deep voice.  
  
"you asshole, I can't believe you knock my basket over, then you ask me out. I can't believe you, you don't even try and help pick everything up," she said shaking with anger.  
  
"You know your kinda cute when your angry," he said smiling.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHH," she screamed in fustration. Trowa came around the corner then.  
  
" Whats wrong Kitty, you look really angry," Trowa said.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH," she screamed.  
  
"Damn, you sound angry too," then he spyed Mike ,"what did he do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He knocked over the basket, then asked me out, then said I was cute when mad," Kitty said angrily.  
  
"I think you need to leave," Trowa said.  
  
"I asked her out and shes coming with me," Mike said grabbing her arm. "I've never been turned down yet. "  
  
"Oh ya," Trowa said punching him square in the jaw affectively knocking him out.  
  
"Here let me help you," Trowa said helping Kitty pick the rest of the cans up. "Come here," sshe said grabbing a bag of frozen peas. "Here," she said setting them on his hand. "Is that better?" she asked.  
  
"Much," he replied.  
  
LATER  
  
Zora dumped bread, and other sandwich materials into the basket. "Cookies, how did cookies get in my basket," she said aloud. Setting the basket by the icecream she went to get some mustard. 'Whoa thats alot of icecream in my basket,' Zora thought to herself, "Heero," she said warningly.  
  
"What?," he asked.  
  
"Well when I left this wasn't in here" she said pointing to the icecream in the basket "and as a matter of fact these cookies, eclairs, and this candy, wasn't in here either," she said accusingly putting the items on various shelves.  
  
"But, but," Heero complained.  
  
"Alright some of it can stay," Zora said agreeing. "but, please Heero no more, ok."  
  
"Ok," Heero said nodding. "what else do we get?" he asked.  
  
"We need about siz gallons of milk," Zora said heading into the dairy section.  
  
"Six are you sure?" Heero asked looking a little skeptical.  
  
"Yes, grab them please," she replied grabbing two.  
  
"Alright," he said grabbing four. "I'm going to go and grab some strawberries, I'll be back, see if you can find Trowa and Kitty," Heero said walking off.  
  
'Alright where could they be, God this basket is heavy,'Zora thought as a guy stepped in front of her. "Excuse me, could you please get out of my way?" Zora asked.  
  
"I was here first," he said turning around,"Your pretty."  
  
" Thankyou, but I don't have all day," She said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I don't move for anyone," he said with a high nasal voice.  
  
'By the way he's dressed, it looks like he's important, ' "Please this basket is kind of heavy," she asked nicely again.  
  
"Look please go around, your testing my patience," He said.  
  
"NO, your testing mine, so get out of my way," Zora said not so nicely.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked.  
  
"No, never even seen a picture of you," she said.  
  
"What?" he said sounding shocked. "You must be of poor intelligence to not know the prince of Brazil," he finished.  
  
"Brazil isn't that in South America or something, you must really be in pretty bad shape to have to shop for your self," Zora said smoothly.  
  
"You've gone way too far," he said raising his hand back to slap her. Her eyes went wide and she put her arms up in defense.  
  
"You hit her and I'll kill you, you don't hit a women, no matter what she says," Heero said grabbing his wrist.  
  
"Get out of my way," the prince said trying to kick him. Heero blocked the kick and punched him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Heero moved his basket so Zora was able to get past.  
  
"What did you say to him, anyway?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really wrong, I just told him that if he was a prince why was he shopping for himself." Zora stated.  
  
"Oh, whatever," Heero said. " I take it you didn't find Trowa or Kitty."  
  
Zora just shook her head. Looking around they spotted Trowa with his unusual unibang.  
  
"Hey Zora, over here, boy, this place is a zoo," Kitty yelled.  
  
"We ready to go yet?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I think so," Zora said. "What happened to your hand?" Zora exclaimed.  
  
"Long story," Kitty replied. "Lets just say that this guy was being a really big jerk and Trowa shut him up," Kitty said laughing.  
  
"Really, well did yall get everything you think we needed?" Zora asked.  
  
"Ya, I think," Trowa said.  
  
"Same here," Heero repeated. It took them twenty minutes just to check out.  
  
'It took four hours,' Zora said glancing at the checkers watch. 'Cats going to be mad.' Getting in the car the four started on their way back.  
  
"It's so boring, Zora," Kitty whined.  
  
"I know, try and sleep," Zora suggested.  
  
"I'm not tired," Kitty continued.  
  
"Heero is there a radio up there?" Zora asked.  
  
"yes," he replied turning it on. Some oldies came on the speakers.  
  
"Yuck," Kitty replied getting up and leaning between Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Kitty what do you think your doing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Trowababy just keep your eyes on the road, I'm just changing the station," Kitty replied putting the station on rock. " Much better," she said sitting back down.  
  
"Trowababy?" Heero asked Trowa with a smirk.  
  
"Ya," Trowa said sliding down in his seat blushing furiously.  
  
"Shut up Hee-chan," Zora said laughing.  
  
"Hee-chan?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
"Zora," Heero said angrily. "She just came up with it I swear," Heero said turning back toward Trowa. Kitty, Zora, and Heero burst out laughing. Kitty sat there nodding her head softly to the rhythm of if the music. The four sat in silence the rest of the trip. "Were here," Heero said getting out.  
  
"About time," Kitty said. Running inside she yelled, " Come and help with the groceries everybody."  
  
"You guys were gone for ever," Kit said. "Cat wouldn't let us eat till you guys got back," she whined. Wufei, Duo, and Zechs, came out first and grabbed a handfuls of groceries, after Heero and Trowa grabbed some. Quatre and Treize came out next and grabbed most of the remaining groceries. Kitty and Zora grabbed the remaining groceries and lugged them inside.  
  
"Zora I thought I told you no junk food," Cat said holding a pack of cookies up.  
  
"It wasn't me or Kitty," Zora said.  
  
"Then who?" Cat asked.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses and first two don't count," Kitty remarked. "And if you still can't figure it out they were the only other two that went."  
  
"It's not like we got a lot of junk food anyway, Cat," Zora said.  
  
"I suppose not," Cat gave in.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Kit complained grabbing her stomach. "I swear it sounds like a monster is eating my stomach."  
  
"Yes, Yes very well, lets eat," Cat said opening the kitchen door to allow everyone in. The table was set with forks and spoons.  
  
A/N- Cat probably thought it better to stay away from knives. J  
  
There was a big pan of steaming spaghetti sauce sitting in the middle of the table, with a big pot of noodles sitting next to it. Quatre prepared plates of noodles and sauce and they passed it around the table to each person. Everybody started eating.  
  
"So how was shopping," Cat asked trying to keep the conversation alive. Heero and Trowa didn't say a word they just kept their eyes on their plates like the rest of the g-boys, even Quatre wasn't even saying anything.  
  
"It was good, they have the biggest grocery store I've ever seen," Kitty said catching on to Cat's idea. Kitty nudged Zora and widened her eyes as if saying, `come on help us keep everyone from killing each other.' Zora nodded.  
  
" They have every single kind of food you can think of," Zora said hopefully. Kit and Christian realized what they were doing, but soon realized it was all in vain. The supper soon sank into a suffocating silence. "Well I'm full," Kitty said eager to leave the intense surroundings around her.  
  
"So am I," Kit said following her example. Heero just rose from the table and left as did Duo, both wearing cold expressions.  
  
"Nobody want any dessert," Cat said. Trowa and Wufei also rose and just left the table without anything.  
  
"Would it be alright if we just retire to our rooms, we think all of you need a rest," Treize said standing up.  
  
" Of course," Cat said with a smile. " Quatre aren't their rooms down stairs?" Cat directed the question to Quatre. Quatre nodded his head, "Goodnight," he said as they left.  
  
Treize and Zechs left the Kitchen and passed the living room on the way to their rooms. "I bid you goodnight Zechs," Treize said going into his room.  
  
"And you sir," Zechs said going into the next one.  
  
Treize walked into his room and pulled down the covers. `It's dark,' he thought to himself. `Why won't they trust us, at least the girls treat us with kindness, I can only thank them for that. I wonder why Lady Une didn't tell us they were here, maybe she forgot,' Treize reasoned. Going over to the dresser he found a pair of boxers. Changing he went and got into the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Zechs went into his room sitting and sat on his. `This is turning out to be really screwed up. This was supposed to be a sort of holiday to get away from it all. Also who are those girls and what are they doing here. I know the gundam boys, they wouldn't have five girls unless their was a reason,' Zechs told himself. " oh well," Zechs said out loud. Taking off his shirt and boots he crawled into the bed and went to sleep. 


	8. Drinks and Hangovers

Enjoy!  
  
Chapter eight- Drinks and hangovers.  
  
"That was just plain rude," Cat said walking out of the kitchen. "Why didn't you guys say anything at dinner and then you just walked out," she scolded.  
  
"Look we don't need to be griped at by an onna," Wufei said.  
  
"And you also don't need to be an asshole," Kit said coming to Cats help.  
  
" I need a drink," Heero said.  
  
"Wasn't there a bar over here," Duo said. " Yes here it is," Duo answered flipping a switch. A door against the wall opened to reveal a small bar with a refrigerator. Opening the door to the refrigerator he asked, " Any one want a beer?"  
  
"Over here," Heero said. Instead of waiting for answers Duo got ten beers out. Duo dropped one into Heero's, Trowa's, Quatre's and Wufei's laps. Then going back he grabbed another five and dropped them in each of the girls laps.  
  
"There," Duo said reclining in one of the chairs. Opening the beer he took a big gulp. "This stuff is good," he exclaimed.  
  
"It's not bad at all," Quatre said. Heero took a swig and then nodded. Wufei drained half of his in two gulps. Trowa sat their looking out the window while drinking his beer. Quatre turned to look at the girls. "What's wrong, you girls do drink don't you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well actually we've never gotten drunk before," Cat said answering for the girls. All the guys paused to look at the girls.  
  
"You're kidding, it's fun," Duo said starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.  
  
"Well I'm game," Christian said opening her bottle and taking a big gulp.  
  
"You might not want to take such a big gulp though," Quatre said, "Too late."  
  
"Why," Christian asked.  
  
"Your tolerance of alcohol is weak, onna," Wufei said finishing his first beer.  
  
"What are you talking about, I don't feel a thing. I may not have ever got drunk, but I have drunk before. I also bet I can drink more than you," Christian yelled.  
  
" Oh really shall we see," Wufei said going to get something stronger.  
  
" I don't want a beer I want something different," Kit said.  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked.  
  
"What's over there?" Kit asked going over to the bar.  
  
"There's vodka, bourbon, brandy, all kinds of things. What do you want?" Duo asked.  
  
"Is their tequila, I would like to try it," Kit said.  
  
"Ok, found it," Duo murmured pouring her a shot. Kit picked up the shot of tequila and drained the glass swallowing it.  
  
"Whoa," she muttered teetering off balance. Duo caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"You ok?" he asked laughing. "That was a little too much for a beginner."  
  
"Your telling me," Kit said standing up. "Can I have another one."  
  
"Personally I don't think it's a good idea, but what the hell," he said fixing another one for her and him one.  
  
Trowa looked over at Wufei and Christian, they had gone through almost a whole bottle of Irish whiskey. Neither one seemed affected yet. "You want anything?" Trowa asked Kitty.  
  
"What have you got," Kitty asked.  
  
"Well..." Trowa trailed off. " Oh wow, ever clear."  
  
"What's ever clear?" Kitty asked.  
  
"This stuff is suppose to be 97% alcohol. You want some?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'll try a shot," Kitty said eagerly. Trowa poured a shot for her and him.  
  
"We want one," Zora said, meaning her and Heero.  
  
"Ok," Trowa said pouring two more shots. Zora and Kitty picked up their two shots. Zora grabbed on to the bar for support while Kitty grabbed onto Trowa for support.  
  
Heero stumbled over to the coach and sat down, "Wow," he said. "That stuff sure does work faster than anything I have ever drunk." Zora barely made it to the couch before collapsing. Trowa came over dragging Kitty, who was latched onto his arm and wide eyed.  
  
"Heero, their trashed from one shot," Trowa said laying his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"I think we are drunk too, Trowa," Heero replied.  
  
Quatre and Cat sat back watching the scene before them. Wufei and Christian were really drunk from the drinking contest, Duo and Kit were drunk off of tequila, Trowa, Kitty, Heero, and Zora had gotten into the ever clear so there was no telling how drunk they were. "I can't believe this," Cat said.  
  
"Well I don't think they will be doing it again soon after they wake up tomorrow," Quatre said with a smirk.  
  
"You want anything, you might as well," Quatre said going over to the bar and taking a drink of the brandy.  
  
"Alright one drink can't hurt," Cat said getting a drink of brandy too. This is kind of good can I have another one?" Cat asked.  
  
"Sure, here," he said handing her another drink while having one himself. Before either realized almost the whole bottle was gone.  
  
Duo sat against the wall and looked at Kit. He didn't know when, but sometime ago Kit had fallen asleep. `she went to sleep,' Duo said over in his head.  
  
Quatre stood up, " Can anyone walk?" Quatre asked. Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Christian stood up well almost all of them.  
  
"No you can't Christian," Wufei said sweeping her into his arms and starting toward the staircase. " I think we should all go to bed," Wufei said going up the stairs and walking into his room. Duo picked up Kit and took her to his room. Heero picked up the sleeping form of Zora and went to his room. Trowa picked up the still very wide-eyed Kitty and went up the stairs to his room. Quatre picked Cat up and started up the stairs.  
  
"I can walk Quatre," Cat said squirming out of his arms and trying to stand. " Who am I kidding I can't can I," she said as Quatre picked her up again.  
  
"No, but you didn't drink as much as the other girls. You are however going to have a hangover, we all are," Quatre said as he went up the stairs and into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero layed Zora's sleeping form on the bed and opened the door to the bathroom. `We are both going to be throwing up and have hangovers,' Heero thought to himself as he shut the heavy drapes on the two big windows in the room. `There no light can get in,' Heero thought placing Zora in the covers and then getting in himself. `I'll never touch that stuff again.' He said aloud as he went to sleep.  
  
Heero woke to complete darkness. " Eight o'clock, oww my head hurts," he said out loud as he stumbled to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom he searched the cabinet till he found what he was looking for, aspirin. Filling a glass he took four tablets of aspirin and drank the whole glass. Then he refilled the glass and grabbed three tablets from the bottle. Just by looking at Zora, Heero could tell she was suffering. "Zora, wake up and take these," he said quietly.  
  
"What, oww, I've had the worst night I think I have ever had," Zora said opening her eyes and looking at him. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Aspirin," Heero said setting the glass down. Picking her up by the shoulders Heero gave her the aspirin, which she took gratefully and drank the glass of water. "Sleep for another few hours," Heero said lying back down.  
  
"ok," he heard her mutter as she buried her head into his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Car try and get some sleep," Quatre said pushing her down on the bed.  
  
"I can't every time I lay down the room starts spinning, Quatre," Cat said.  
  
"Well, your popping up like a jack in the box," Quatre said going to get a cold, wet face cloth. "Here," he said placing it on her forehead. "Is that better, does at least stop the room from spinning?" Quatre asked lying down himself.  
  
"Ya, actually it does," she said her words kind of slurring together. The cloth provided enough time for her to go to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Cat," Quatre said smiling as he went to sleep himself. Quatre woke to the light pouring into the room and hitting his face. "Oww, that just makes my headache worse," he said getting out of bed and shutting the drapes on the big window suspending them in darkness. Walking to the bathroom he grabbed the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Taking two of the pills and a gulp of water, he went over to Cat. "Cat wake up," Quatre said.  
  
"Don't yell, Quatre," Cat said going under the covers.  
  
"Sorry, cat take these pills they'll help," Quatre, said quieter.  
  
"What are they?" Cat asked.  
  
"It's just aspirin," he said holding up the bottle. "Here take two," he said handing two pills to her and the glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," Cat said swallowing them and laying back down. "Lay down with me Quatre," Cat said looking at him with her bottom lip stuck out a little.  
  
"Ok," he said lying down next to her. She layed her head on his chest and went back to sleep. Quatre soon fell asleep too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kitty hold still," Trowa said entering the room and setting her down on the bed.  
  
"I can't seem to keep still," Kitty said standing up and then falling back on the bed. "That's kinda fun, actually," she said doing the same thing again. "Trowababy come here."  
  
"Why do you call me Trowababy," Trowa asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"I don't know, the name just suits you. You can call me a nickname if you want to," Kitty suggested.  
  
"You already have one, Kitty," Trowa said laughing a little.  
  
Kitty thought about it a second " I guess I do," she said after a few seconds.  
  
Trowa turned to look out the window, "It's cloudy outside," Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Hmm," Trowa moaned turning around. Next thing he knew he felt lips on his. Kitty was kissing Trowa. Trowa leaned into the kiss as Kitty put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Then she fell onto his shoulder asleep. `She, She kissed me, then fell asleep,' Trowa thought to himself. " I'll never understand women," Trowa said aloud as he layed her in the covers and got in next to her falling asleep, shortly later.  
  
Trowa woke to kitty's shakes. "Trowa is their any aspirin anywhere." Apparently Kitty had shut the drapes.  
  
"Ya it's in the bathroom," Trowa muttered rolling over onto his stomach.  
  
"Hey Trowa take these, I just took mine," Kitty said pulling on his arm.  
  
"What, of ok," He said swallowing the pills she shoved into his mouth. "Thanks, I'll never ever drink even a sip of that stuff," he said covering his head with a pillow. "How do you fill?" he asked, his voice muffled.  
  
"Horrible," Came her reply as she laid her head on his back.  
  
"Get some sleep," Trowa said pulling her down next to him.  
  
"All right, goodnight Trowa," Kitty said going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You fell asleep, Kit," Duo said aloud to the sleeping form of Kit on the bed. "Oh well," Duo said covering her up. `Your going to have one hell of a hangover by tomorrow, like I'll be any different though." Duo said talking mostly to himself. "Goodnight Kit," he said lying down and going to sleep beside Kit.  
  
Kit was the first to wake in the morning to a gray sky. "Oh man, my eyes, Duo, Duo, DUO," Kit said hiding her head in his side.  
  
"What, don't yell," Duo said shielding his eyes.  
  
"Duo, that light hurts, turn it off," Kit voice was muffled.  
  
"Fine," Duo said, his eyes tightly shut as he stumbled towards the curtains. Shutting the drapes he made his way back over to the bed. "Kit you get the aspirin, I shut the drapes," Duo moaned, "It's in the bathroom."  
  
" Whatever," she replied climbing over Duo. After getting a painful moan from Duo she made her way over to the bathroom, extremely satisfied. "Here, Duo," handing him a glass of water and four aspirin.  
  
"Thanks, lets get a few or more hours of sleep," Duo said his voice getting quieter and quieter.  
  
"That sounds good," she whispered before nodding off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei's room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are so stubborn Christian," Wufei said dumping Christian on the bed.  
  
"I beat you Wufei, now admit it," Christian said smiling evilly.  
  
" You did not," Wufei said his pride being hurt. "Your drunk, the same as me, now go to sleep," Wufei said putting her to bed.  
  
"Did to," she said softly before falling asleep.  
  
"You may not have beat me, but you did a lot better than I thought you would, a hell of a lot better," Wufei said lying down himself after shutting the drapes.  
  
Waking up at three o'clock, he found himself alone in his bed. `Now where did she go,' Wufei thought to himself sleepily. Wufei perked up when he heard soft moans coming from the bathroom. `What is that?' Wufei asked himself. Turning on the light he found Christian lying on the tiled floor of the bathroom.  
  
"Wufei, if that's you, you'd better turn that damn light off," Christian said testily.  
  
"Sorry," Wufei said softly turning the light off. "Christian what's wrong?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Wufei, make the pain go away," she said pressing her forehead closer to the tiles.  
  
"Christian, hold on," Wufei said wetting a cloth and placing it on her head. "How's that?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Better, wait a minute, doesn't your head hurt?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm ignoring mine. Yours obviously hurts more," Wufei said reaching into the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. "Here take this," he said, " It will make you feel better."  
  
"Alright," she said taking it. Wufei took some too after Christian.  
  
"Lets go back to sleep," Wufei said picking her up off the floor.  
  
A/N- lets just say they all had bad nights in the bathroom. It's better than me telling you the throwing up statistics, now isn't it. J Oh and bye the way in case you can't figure it out, Wufei and Christian didn't get up again in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what do you think happened here Zechs?" Trieze asked. The room was littered with empty and half full bottles.  
  
"Hey look ever clear," Zechs said holding up the bottle with a grin, " Care for any?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no, and I pity the suckers who drank it," Trieze replied.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Zechs said putting the bottle up. "It's eleven-thirty, you would think somebody would be up by now."  
  
"We are just getting up, it just takes a few minutes to get down the stairs," Trowa said dragging Kitty behind him.  
  
"Were the suckers who drank the ever clear," Kitty said falling on to the couch.  
  
"Well, how much did you drink?" Zechs asked.  
  
"One shot," Trowa said laying his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"More than I would of touched," Treize said heading into the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing, Treize?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Here," Treize said thrusting a bowl full of cold water into his arms. Dipping the cloths in the bowl, he placed one on each of the two's foreheads.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Trowa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look I told you, we aren't with OZ and were not here to hurt any of you guys. You can trust us, you know," Treize said sounding exasperated.  
  
"Well see in time," Trowa replied.  
  
Cat came down next looking cheerful, followed by an equally cheerful Quatre. "Hi everybody, how are we feeling?" Cat said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, how in the hell can you be so cheerful Cat," Kitty spat.  
  
"Somebody's craannnky," Cat said with and evil laugh, while receiving a death glare from Kitty. "Oww come on Kitty, you know I didn't drink as much as you'll did. Quatre and I went through a bottle of brandy and that was it."  
  
"Oh, shut up Cat," Kitty said burying her head into Trowa's shoulder. Quatre sat next to Cat just grinning at the two people across him.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Quatre said. "Wait, hey Cat is the guys bath house full," he asked.  
  
"Yes we turned the water on yesterday, it should be full and warm," Cat replied. Quatre nodded and headed off in that direction.  
  
"Quatre wait for me," Trowa said following him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hmmp, Trowa," Kitty said falling face first into the couch.  
  
"OWWW," Kit moaned behind the two girls. "That was the worst night I've ever had."  
  
"Where are the guys?" Duo asked with half a grin on his face.  
  
"Duo, how can you be the least bit cheery?" Kitty asked with a scowl.  
  
"What can I say? I am more used to alcohol than you guys." Duo replied.  
  
"Here, Kit is it?" Trieze said handing her a wet cloth.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much," Kit said taking it gratefully.  
  
"Duo, the other guys are in the boys bath house," Cat said pointing the way.  
  
"Thanks Cat, are you girls sure you'll will be ok?" Duo asked nodding his head toward Zechs and Trieze discreetly.  
  
"We'll be ok, Duo," Kitty said.  
  
"Alright, holler if you need anything," Duo finished heading off towards the bathroom.  
  
"Zechs, it would be nice if you could shut those drapes over there," Kit said covering her head with a pillow.  
  
Wufei came down the stairs pushing a silent Christian out in front of him. "Christian, put one foot in front of you," Wufei nagged.  
  
"Wufei I am so going to hurt you, when this room stops spinning," Christian complained. "Whoa," she yelled teetering off balance.  
  
"I got you," Wufei said helping her back up.  
  
"Thanks," she said getting the rest of the way down stairs. Zechs placed a cool cloth on Christian's head when she sat down.  
  
"Where are the-,"Wufei started.  
  
"In the boys bath house," Cat said cutting him off.  
  
"Ok," he said following the same path the others had taken.  
  
"Where is Zora?" Christian asked.  
  
"Apparently still asleep," Kit said. " By the way what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Past noon," Treize said.  
  
"Wow we slept late," Kitty, said. "How does sitting in the dark with a movie suit ya'll," Kitty asked.  
  
"That suits me fine," Zora said, as Heero was dragging her down the stairs.  
  
" Heero before you ask, the guys are down in the bathhouse," Kit said.  
  
"Hnn," Heero said dropping Zora off at the luxurious couch and walking in that general direction. The girls smiled as they saw him lean a little to the left and then walk into the wall.  
  
"What movie do you guys want to see?" Cat asked the girls and the two guys.  
  
"What ever you girls watch is alright with us," Treize said gabbing an armchair. Zechs had to sit in the couch considering Zora had gotten the other armchair.  
  
"Come on Zechs we don't bite," Kitty said pulling him down to sit next to her.  
  
BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Zora yelled jumping straight out of the chair and landing on the floor.  
  
"It was just thunder," Zechs said.  
  
"Oh, oh alright," She said climbing back in the chair. "Cat turn it on the weather channel before the movie."  
  
"Today, tonight, and tomorrow will be nothing but thunderstorm after thunderstorm," the weatherman announced.  
  
"Oh great," Christian said. "Just put the movie in."  
  
"How does Tomb raider sound?" Cat asked.  
  
"Never heard of it," Kit said.  
  
"It's good," Zechs said.  
  
Ok," Cat said. An hour after putting the movie in everyone had gone to sleep. Treize slept with his head on the back of the chair. Zora slept sideways, Kit slept on Cat's shoulder, Cat slept on the arm of the chair, and Kitty slept on Zechs shoulder, while he slept like Treize and Christian slept in between Kitty and Kit. 


	9. Poker?

Here's some more!  
  
Chapter nine- Poker?  
  
Four of the boys had stripped off and were soaking in the hot tub, while Quatre was cannon balling into the pool. " Quatre how can you be so cheerful I know you drank last night," Duo yelled across the room.  
  
"Don't yell," Trowa and Heero said in unison while Wufei winced in obvious pain.  
  
"Sorry," Duo apologized.  
  
"Remember, I didn't drink as---," Quatre was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Ya, Ya, we know you didn't drink as much as we did," Trowa said. Trowa let a low moan come out of his throat as he sunk low in the water. "At least the headache is starting to ease."  
  
"Mine is to," Heero commented.  
  
"Actually mines almost gone," Duo cut in.  
  
"Oh shut up Duo, no one asked you," Wufei said getting up and walking over to the pool. Taking a breath he stuck only his head into the water.  
  
"Well I guess Wufei's still kind of hurting," Quatre said swimming over to him, while laughing a little. "Help me out," Quatre asked Wufei.  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled pulling Quatre out. Both went and sat back down in the spa.  
  
"Now," Quatre said getting settled, "time for questions," his eyes narrowed.  
  
`Maybe he didn't escape all the effects of the alcohol,' Duo thought to himself.  
  
`Hey Heero, hey Heero,' a voice whispered inside his head. `Oh no not you,' p.s. said. Aww aren't you glad to see me, the hormonal teenager exclaimed. Hell no I'm not, you'll just make my headache worse than it already is, p.s. said. I just want to ask one question. H.T. waited for a response. Fine, P.s. said giving in. Do you like Zora? H.T. asked. What, wait...No. P.s. yelled, What makes you think that. Now go away, you've asked your question. Fine I'll go, but remember I am Watching, H.t. said before going.  
  
"Heero, Heero, HEERO, earth to Heero," Duo said waving a hand in front of him.  
  
"What, oh sorry," Heero said turning his head. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Well Quatre was asking weird questions," Duo said. "Quick, Heero, hold him while we run, he's got an evil look on his face," he whispered to Heero.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing," Duo chimed.  
  
"Wufei, you haven't told us about Christian and what you think," Quatre said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Well..." Wufei trailed off, " I'm getting out, we've been soaking for about an hour and a half," Wufei said getting out of the water and grabbing a towel.  
  
"I agree Wuman," Duo said following Wufei to get out of the evil clutches of Quatre. The rest followed eagerly.  
  
"Aww, come on I'm not that bad. It's just a few innocent questions," Quatre replied standing up.  
  
"That is for us to know and you to find out," Trowa said, " Wait, scratch that." They got dressed in their normal clothes and went out of the bathroom. In the living room the TV screen was blue, casting a blue tinge on everything in the room.  
  
"Aww, their cute," Duo said aloud. All the guys turned to look at Duo. Even if they were cute none of them had the guts to say it out loud. "What, what'd I say?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh never mind," Wufei said with a sigh. "You know I think we might be able to trust Zechs and Treize," Wufei finished.  
  
"You know I think your right Wufei," Trowa chimed in.  
  
"Will you shut up, guys," Christian said trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Sorry, Christian," Duo mouthed. The rest of the day past incredible slow, they either ate, slept, or watched TV until...  
  
"Hey I've got an Idea," Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, crap," Zora and Cat said in unison.  
  
"Why don't we play poker."  
  
"Your forgetting something Kitty, we don't have any money," Christian said.  
  
"All right, what about strip poker," she said with and evil grin.  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAA," Kit exclaimed bouncing up and down.  
  
Zora fell on the floor laughing so hard, " I'm in, I've got to be part of this."  
  
"Were all in," Duo said, " You can't possibly beat us."  
  
"Were in to," the rest of the girls said. "What about you guys?" Duo asked pointing to Zechs and Treize.  
  
"Um sure were in too," Treize said.  
  
"Wonderful," Cat said getting a deck of cards out of the cabinet. Sitting down at the table, Trowa dealed first.  
  
"I raise my sock," Kitty said to get the game started.  
"I see your raise and I raise you my shoe," Heero said.  
  
"Well I don't have a thing," Zora said, " I fold." Cat, Duo, Trowa, and Zechs followed her example.  
  
"I raise you my vest," Quatre said.  
  
"I fold too," Christian said.  
  
"Well I don't, I raise you my shirt," Wufei said smiling.  
  
"Bye- Bye," Treize said folding. Kit did so after him.  
  
"Well I'll see your raise," Kitty said. The other two boys put in their shirts too. "What you'll got?" she asked.  
  
"Full house," Wufei said.  
  
"Three jacks," Quatre said.  
  
"Four pair," Heero said.  
  
"Aww man I only have four aces, I win, hand them over," Kitty said grinning mischievously. The three guys handed them over along with their socks and shoes. "I deal now."  
  
"Now it's my turn," Kit said, " I raise you my shirt." Zora, Kitty, and Christian folded.  
  
"Well I'll take you on Kit," Zechs said.  
  
"I fold," Treize said.  
  
"I raise you my pants," Wufei said.  
  
"I already lost a shirt and that's enough," Quatre added in.  
  
"I raise my shirt," Duo said.  
  
"Uh, oh what the hell," Trowa said.  
  
"What you'll got," Kit asked.  
  
"All I've got is four pair," Trowa said.  
  
"Damn, you beat me," Wufei said.  
  
"Me too," Duo said.  
  
"You beat me, here is my shirt," Zechs said handing the red shirt over.  
  
"I was bluffing," Kit said sadly. Everyone burst out laughing. "Here," she said handing her shirt over to Trowa, exposing her bra.  
  
"Uh, hu," Trowa said in a daze. "Oww," Duo elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"I said here," he said handing him his pants.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Wufei," Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Oh, here," he said handing him his shirt.  
  
"This is so degrading," Wufei mumbled, trying to look decent in his boxers  
  
"Oh, come on Wu-bear," Christian said.  
  
"What did you call me?" Wufei asked.  
  
"WU- BEAR," she said slowly.  
  
"OH no where did that come from?" he asked again.  
  
"It just fits," she replied. "Can I deal now," she asked.  
  
"I guess," Trowa said handing her the deck.  
  
"Great, here you go," she said dealing to everybody.  
  
"I raise my pants," Cat said.  
  
"Your bluffing, I raise you my pants," Heero said.  
  
"Put my shirt in," Zora said.  
  
"I raise my shirt too," Treize added.  
  
"Put me in too," Duo said, " this is fun."  
  
"Anyone else?" Cat asked.  
  
"Ya, put my pants in," Quatre replied.  
  
"Reveal," Zora said, " I have a flush."  
  
"Shit," Heero replied.  
  
"Damn it," Duo cursed.  
  
"But, oh crap," Treize, said.  
  
"Aww, Zora," Quatre replied.  
  
"Give it up," Zora said laughing.  
  
"Wait, Z, I've got a royal flush," Cat chimed in.  
  
"But, Cat, How could you do that?" she whined.  
  
"Hand it over," Cat said pointing to the pile of clothes in her arms, " And your shirt." Zora handed the boys clothes and as well as her shirt to Cat. The G-boys all except Trowa were reduced to nothing but boxers.  
  
"It's ten O'clock, Cat, I think we should quit for now," Kit said.  
  
"Ya I guess your right," Cat said tossing everyone's cloths back.  
  
"But you won them," Quatre said sounding confused.  
  
"Ya, and it was fun, but we don't keep the cloths Quatre," Cat finished. Everybody put their clothes back on and sat down.  
  
"You know something," Zechs started.  
  
"What?" Zora asked.  
  
"I don't think I've ever... had so much fun as I've had tonight," Zechs said looking at all of them.  
  
"That goes for me too," Treize said.  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well were glad you guys had fun," Cat said.  
  
"Anyone up for a movie before bed?" Christian asked. Everyone looked around and nodded. "All right what do you guys want to watch?"  
  
"Jurassic Park," Kit yelled out. Everyone shrugged. For the next hour and a half the g-boys, elements, and former OZ leaders watched Jurassic Park.  
  
"Lets get some sleep, everyone," Quatre said pulling a sleepy eyed Cat toward the staircase. Everyone went to their rooms and to sleep 


	10. The Stalkers

You gotta another one!  
  
Chapter ten- The Stalkers  
  
BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG Boooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm!  
  
"What the hell is that?" Heero asked out loud.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was just the storm Heero," Zora said pulling the sheets higher.  
  
"No somehow I don't think so," Heero commented getting out of the bed and opening the bedroom door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To check it out," Heero replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't without me," she said following him. Heero whipped a gun out of nowhere. "I didn't know you were armed."  
  
"I'm always armed," he said pointing the gun out in front of him and walking out the door.  
  
"Wait for me," she said walking straight behind him.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh," was all he said. Going out you saw all the boys in the halls, guns pointed toward the ceiling. The girls were standing by each of their protectors.  
  
"Lets go see what all the noise is shall we," Quatre said leading the decent down the staircase. Going down the stairs Treize and Zechs were on either side of the door listening intently, guns in hand.  
  
BANG-BANG-BANG  
  
"Theirs it again, I told you Duo, someone's knocking," Kit said with the I-Told-You-So look on her face. Duo raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"Open the door, Treize," Trowa said, whispering. Treize nodded and opened the door stepping back with the gun pointing straight ahead. Seven lone figures walked in out of the downpour outside, each was wearing black, heavy raincoats.  
  
"It's about time," Lady Une said taking the hood off.  
  
"Oh it's just you Lady Une," Zechs said lowering the gun along with everyone else.  
  
"Zechs," said one of the figures snatching off their hood. She had short dark hair with blue eyes.  
  
"Noin," Zechs screamed running for the closet and locking him self in.  
  
"Aww come on Zechs, I came to see you, let me in," Noin said trying to bargain her way in.  
  
"Hell no Noin, go away," Zechs muffled yell came through the door.  
  
"Who else do you have under those coats?" Quatre asked Lady Une who was now hugging a shocked Treize.  
  
"Quatre, that means Trowa's here," another along with the rest of the figures pulled off their hoods.  
  
"Relena, Oh shit," Heero yelled diving for the closet, running from a girl with dirty blond hair down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. "Zechs let me in now or I'll shoot you full of holes," he screamed tearing Noin away from the closet door. Zechs opened the door to just allow him enough room to get in.  
  
"Quatre," a girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes said coming at him.  
  
" Oh crap, Dorthy, keep away from me," Quatre said using Cat as a barricade.  
  
"Cathy, leave me alone," Trowa, yelled running away from a girl with chin length brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Damn, Sally," Wufei said using the coach as a barricade from a girl with two weird braids on either sides of her neck and blue eyes.  
  
Duo was speechless for a few seconds due to shock.  
  
A/N- that's a first isn't it? J  
  
He quickly recovered though, " Take one step toward me and I'll shoot, I swear," Duo said shakily.  
  
"You can't shoot me, Duo, don't be stupid," the girl with dark short hair and dark blue eyes said with a grin.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Duo all ran for the closet at the same time.  
  
"Let me in Heero and Zechs," Trowa and the other two pleaded.  
  
"NO," came two muffled cries.  
  
"Fine well just tell them which rooms are yall's," Duo blackmailed.  
  
"You wouldn't," Heero yelled.  
  
"Try us," Wufei promised.  
  
"Fine get in here," they said opening the door to allow them in.  
  
"I didn't know that many people could fit in there," Kit said with fascination. All the girls were rolling on the ground laughing so hard.  
  
"What is so funny?" Relena yelled getting particularly angry.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss..." Cat asked.  
  
"My name's Relena," she said still sounding angry.  
  
"Trowa come out of their," Cathy said getting angry too.  
  
"Who are you girls," Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Trowa's fiancée," Cathy said, " Well actually were all their fiancée."  
  
"Am not," Came six muffled replies from the closet and one behind Cat.  
  
"AM TOO," Six female voices yelled in the room.  
  
"Look who are the rest of you," Cat said trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"I'm Dorthy," the girl in front of her said.  
  
"I'm Cathy," Trowa's fiancée said.  
  
A/N- cough-liar-cough-fraud-cough. Just had to get that out of my system. J  
  
"Well I'm Hilde," the dark eyed girl said.  
  
" The names Noin," the girl who had chassed after Zechs said.  
  
"I'm Sally," the girl with the weird braids said.  
  
"The stalkers," Kitty and Kit said in unison.  
  
"What?" Came five angry replies.  
  
"Nothing," They said quickly afraid they might get eaten.  
  
"Heero come out of their," Zora yelled.  
  
"No," came his reply.  
  
"Be a man please," Zora continued. The next thing they new the door burst open and the G-Boys ran behind each of the girls all except Zechs who stood behind Treize and Lady Une.  
  
"I forgot you guys were all here," Lady Une said truthfully, " I knew Zechs and Treize were here though."  
  
"Now how did you get here," Christian asked.  
  
"Our car broke down," Noin answered.  
  
"Lady Une where are we going to sleep?" Relena asked.  
  
"I guess the couch," Lady Une said.  
  
"Oh no I'll just stay with Heero, the queen of the Sanc Kingdom is not sleeping on the couch," she said referring to herself as a third person.  
  
"OH Queeny," Kitty said making a joke. All the girls and some of the guys began to snicker.  
  
"What did you call me?" Relena asked.  
  
"You are not staying with me," Heero said shaking his head no.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Um...." Heero trailed off, " the rooms full," he said quickly.  
  
"What, who," she fumed.  
  
"Her," Heero said pushing Zora forward.  
  
"What?" she yelled.  
  
"The rooms the first one on the left," he said grabbing Zora around the waist and literally running up the stairs and into the room, with Relena hot on the trail.  
  
"Ya, that goes for me too, damn," Duo said pretending to be sorry. Grabbing Kit by the arm he pulled her after him yelling behind him, " the third room from the left."  
  
"Duo," Hilde yelled.  
  
"The rest of us too," Wufei and Trowa said in unison. Pulling Christian over his shoulder Wufei ran up the stairs yelling, " The second one from the right."  
  
" The fourth from the right," Trowa yelled already half way up the stairs dragging a bewildered Kitty.  
  
"Ya Quatre I'm tired so lets get some sleep," Cat said playing along.  
  
"Umm ok, Cat, Dorthy the third from the left," Quatre said then high tailed it up the stairs followed by Cat.  
  
"Look, girls we'll talk more in the morning, you go up to your rooms and get some sleep. Lady Une I'll room with Zechs and you and Noin can share my room." Treize said going into Zechs room with him. The angry, very angry girls all went into their rooms 


	11. For the Reviews (Not Chapter 11)

Look Thank you Brilliant Goddess for being open and nice about it. I admit the characters are out of character and I'll try to make them a little more in character. There is a reason for it though, the girls are suppose to be changing the g-boys. Trowa suppose to be more sociable because of Kitty. Heero's inner teenager is supposed to be coming out because of Zora. Duo I wanna change if you have any ideas about him please email me if I don't get any emails I'll continue. Someone please tell me if I at least got Wufei right. Quatre is a little more laid back. You Tin Nyanko you know who you are haven't you ever heard of "If you don't have anything nice to say than don't say it at all." At least Brilliant Goddess was nice about it. It's my first fic. I mean what do you want to do trash me. I just started writing and I do watch Gundam Wing. Please don't burn me again at least not that bad because I do like honesty. Also thank you Azngurl and Crystal. If anyone has anything to  
say my email address is Dreamerdragon86@yahoo.com thank you for your time. J  
  
Dreamer dragon86 


	12. Flashbacks

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own the charecters I created and they are the only ones that you've never heard of. Please don't take my characters.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this story. I know it took me long enough to make it.  
  
  
  
Chapter eleven- Flashbacks  
  
Cat was up at dawn. Down stairs she turned on a light and grabbed a book. 'This one looks good,' she thought sitting down and opening it. The thunderstorm outside raged on. 'How can I read when so much is going on?' she asked herself. 'What are we going to do? I know we don't want Zechs or Treize to know what we are, and the girls too. This so messed up and funny,' she reasoned while letting a small giggle escape her mouth.  
  
"What so funny?" Quatre asked from a dark corner of the room.  
  
"Quatre!" Cat jumped. "What is it with you guys and scaring us to death?" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he replied sitting next to her.  
  
"You guys are just too quiet," she continued.  
  
"Cat you look worried," Quatre hesitated.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am. It's just that I don't know what to do, do we tell all of them, or not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I know what you mean, Cat, I don't think we should tell them just yet and definitely not the other girls," Quatre said.  
  
"Ya you're right," she said getting up. In the next second Cat was on the floor in convulsions.  
  
"Cat!" Quatre yelled. "What's wrong?" he asked continuing to yell.  
  
"What's all the yelling for?" Treize asked looking at Cat.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to her," Quatre said very worried.  
  
"SALLY," Zechs called. Sally rushed down the stairs followed by everyone else. She immediately went to inspect Cat.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cat looked around, " Where am I?" she asked. She was at a party.  
  
"Cat come and dance," Christian said. Cat looked around her and realized she was in a very old looking dress. Everyone was dressed the same way, in old-fashioned clothing.  
  
"Quatre what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well we just met about four hours ago?" Kit said. "Remember we invited them dancing."  
  
"I don't feel so good," Cat said laying her head on the table.  
  
"Cat you're starting to worry us a little," Kitty said rubbing her back.  
  
"Sorry guys, I guess I'm a little tired," she smiled.  
  
"Well, Quatre would you mind taking her up stairs?" Zora asked Quatre.  
  
"No, not at all," he said helping her to her feet.  
  
"I don't like what's going on," she said out loud.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I have a feeling," Cat said going into the room. Quatre followed into the room. The door shut behind him. She turned around and looked at Quatre, "Quatre?" she asked. Quatre had gone white in the face.  
  
"I didn't shut that door," Quatre said. Cat eyes went wide as one guys jumped them. He was wearing a mask of black cloth. Cat looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
'Those eyes,' she thought to herself. His eyes were a soul less blue with nothing but murder in them. In an instant he had slammed Quatre into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "What do you want and who are you?" She asked showing no fear.  
  
"You know what I want and my name is Ike," he replied. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he wore a menacing grin under the mask. "To kill you," he finished lunging at her.  
  
"NO," she screamed. Ice shards flew out of her hand and one sliced the mask right where his cheek was.  
  
He clutched his face in pain, "My face, my beautiful face, I'll be back for you," he snarled diving out of the window. Cat sat on the floor paralyzed with fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cat please wake up," Quatre called to Cat. Sally was waving some vinegar on a cloth under Cat's nose.  
  
"What happened?" she asked hazily from the couch. "Where am I?" she yelled sitting up quickly.  
  
"Whoa, Cat you need to rest," sally said pushing Cat back down.  
  
"No, you guys were there and Kit, Kitty, Christian, and Zora," Cat said sounding a little crazily.  
  
"It was a dream," Quatre said "You went into convulsions and passed out.  
  
"No I don't think so," Cat said getting up and out of their grasp. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. "Here," she said pouring the water all over the floor.  
  
"Cat!" Zora yelled.  
  
"She's crazy," Relena said backing away.  
  
"No," Cat said stooping down she placed her palm in the water. "I don't care if they know," she said. Concentrating on the water she froze the puddle to ice in a few seconds. "I've never been able to do that before, the dream as you call it showed me how."  
  
"What the hell are you?" Dorthy asked.  
  
"Well…" Cat trailed off.  
  
Quatre sighed, "It's about time we told you anyway."  
  
"Ya, they would find out anyway," Duo said still trying to hide behind Kit a little.  
  
"They're elements of the earth, you know, fire, water, air, earth, and light," Trowa said.  
  
"Where do you guys come in?" Sally asked.  
  
"They're the keepers of the elements. Sorry girls looks like you'll have competition," Lady Une said toward Relena and her gang.  
  
"Forget this, I'm going to get a shower," Zora said walking out of the room toward the bathhouse.  
  
"We need showers too," Hilde complained.  
  
"Well there's plenty of room," Lady Une said. All the girls headed that direction.  
  
Quatre grabbed Cat by the arm, "Do you think you'll are going to be all right with those girls?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry," she mouthed heading after them.  
  
Getting undressed the girls separated into two main groups. The elements allowed the other girls the spa while they took the pool.  
  
"Bonsai," Kit yelled doing a cannon ball into the pool.  
  
Kitty and Christian were at the shallow end holding a conversation. "They act so stuck up," Kitty said.  
  
"That's for sure," Christian said.  
  
"I wonder what Lady Une meant by saying the girls have competition. What does she think the guys like us or something?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't think so, has Trowa done something?" Christian asked.  
  
Kitty blushed a little, "What, what happened Kitty you got to tell me," Christian pleaded.  
  
"No I don't but I will. Well of course you remember when we all got drunk."  
  
"Oh yes I still get a headache just thinking about it," Christian said.  
  
"Well I kinda kissed Trowa," Kitty said casting her eyes down.  
  
"Kinda, Kinda, how can you kinda kiss someone," Christian smirked.  
  
"All right I kissed Trowa, he probably thinks I don't remember because I was drunk. You know I can't resist a cute guy and lets face it Trowa's not cute he's HOT and perfect," Kitty said with a grin, "I like him."  
  
"Aww that's so cute," Christian smiled while Kitty blushed. Cat came up behind them.  
  
"Let's go talk to them shall we," Cat said.  
  
"Why their so mean," Kitty said.  
  
"Because if were going to live with them we might as well get along," Cat reasoned. All five of them got out and walked over to the spa and sat across them. "So hi," Cat said trying to get the conversation started. She got five dirty looks.  
  
"Look we're just trying to be polite," Zora said.  
  
"Ya you're right," Sally said, "If we're going to live together we might as well get along," she said shaking all of their hands, hesitating a little at Christians hand.  
  
"So where do you girls come from?" Kit asked.  
  
"Well, we all actually came from here the Sanc Kingdom," Cathy said. "Where do you girls come from?" Cathy said reversing the question, "And where did you girls learn it all."  
  
"That's a long story," Cat said.  
  
"Well we have plenty of time," Hilde said.  
  
"When we were young we showed powers and I guess people didn't like that. We were hated for quite awhile. Then, when we were all around ten, we met each other. A guy named Oro Hagar took us under his wing and taught us to control our powers. Of course we still had family, but they couldn't teach us. So far as we could tell they feared us. Except for Cat's father, he thought we were…special. We all instantly became friends and we still are," Kitty said.  
  
"You still haven't told us where you come from?" Hilde said.  
  
"Oh we come from a different dimension," Christian stated calmly.  
  
"What, but how did you get here?" Relena asked.  
  
"We said a few words, Kitty had said and we wound up here, we thought we were witches," Zora said laughing a little.  
  
"I'm getting out," Kit said, "I'm getting all pruny."  
  
"Ya I see your point, Kit," Kitty said following. All the girls followed.  
  
Dressing each girl wondered if they had done the right thing in telling those girls all that. Walking out Kit and Christian collapsed and went into convulsions. "Kit, Christian, What's going on?" Cat yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo yelled.  
  
"It's Kit and Christian Duo," Kitty yelled, "They're doing the same thing Cat did."  
  
"Oh shit stupid onnas," Wufei said coming in with Duo to pick up the two girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kit where are we?" Christian asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kit answered. They were floating in blackness. "I've never felt so alone ever," Kit said to the chilling blackness.  
  
"Believe me I know how you feel," Christian said. The next thing to happen was they were sucked into another hole.  
  
Opening her eyes Kit saw where she was. She was in a park sitting on a bench. ' Where am I?' she asked herself.  
  
"Hey Kit here's your hotdog," Duo said handing the food over to her.  
  
"Duo?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Ya Kit, I'm Duo. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"I…I…I," she hesitated, "I don't know."  
  
"Kit!" Christian yelled. Christian was running across the lawn at top speed with Wufei right behind her. "Kit, What the hell is goin on?" she asked breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't know last thing I knew we were getting dressed and now I wake up in the park," Kit said with a very confused look on here face.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kit said sitting back down with Christian next to her.  
  
"Duo, do you know what's going on?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, I went to get hotdogs and when I came back she was spacing out," Duo said.  
  
"Well we were sitting near the fountain and she just started acting weird," Wufei said.  
  
"Hello, sitting right here," Kit said a little annoyed.  
  
"Sor…," Duo trailed off and clutched his neck, passing out.  
  
"Duo!" Kit yelled looking down at Duo to see a dart in his neck.  
  
"Uuummmmppp," Wufei said falling to the ground. Behind him stood the guy who had knocked him out he had black hair and icy brown eyes.  
  
Behind them someone cleared their throat. Turning around Kit saw a guy with cold eyes the same as the one with brown eyes. The only difference between them was that he had hazel eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Kit asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Rado," the brown eyed man said, "And that's my brother Valus."  
  
"Strange names," Christian said.  
  
"We're not exactly normal now are we," Valus said. In an instant Rado had grabbed Christian and Valu had Kit around the neck.  
  
"What are you going to do with us," Kit asked in a strangled cry.  
  
"Why kill you of course," Rado said with a nasty grin.  
  
"After we have a little fun brother dear," Valus finished with a evil laugh.  
  
"Not if I have any thing to say about it," Christian said looking at the tree closet to them her eyes started glowing bright red. Then the tree burst into flames. "Do you really want that to be you?" she asked Rado. Rado was at a loss of words.  
  
"Ya well what can she do?" Valus said directing his question to Kit.  
  
"A lot," Kit said bitterly making her eyes grow bright green. She turned the ground underneath them quicksand.  
  
"Valus," Rado screamed grabbing his brother's hand. Kit seemed to be unaffected by the quicksand under her feet. Rado managed to pull Valus out and was standing with the coldest look on his face. "You tried to kill us. When we took this job we were just doing a job, but now…" Rado trailed off, "It's personal," he said disappearing into the darkness of the setting sun, "You'll never be rid of us."  
  
"What do we do now?" Kit asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," Christian stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian and Kit woke up at the same time with scared wide-eyed looks on their faces.  
  
"Thank god you're awake," Kitty said with obvious relief on her face.  
  
"Kit are you okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Christian why do you look so confused?" Wufei asked.  
  
"One question at a time," Quatre said.  
  
"We're fine, Duo," Kit said sitting up.  
  
"I think it was a flash back," Christian said.  
  
"What did you learn?" Cat asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zora said.  
  
"I learned to freeze things in my flashback, they had to learn something," Cat said.  
  
"It showed me how to make quicksand," Kit whispered.  
  
"I learned to make things burst into flames," Christian said.  
  
"Andramidos said that we would gain our powers back, I guess this is how," Zora muttered from a corner of the room.  
  
"I'm hungry," Kit said.  
  
"Good, we made lunch," Quatre said.  
  
"You did, did you?" Cat said more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, we made soup and sandwiches," Quatre said.  
  
"That sounds great I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Kitty said running into the dining room. On the table sat a big pot of chicken soup and next to it a small mountain of grilled cheese sandwiches. Nineteen people squeezed around the table and began to eat. An hour later everyone had finished and the dishes were clean.  
  
"It is so boring!" Kit screamed. She was sitting on the coach upside down. "When is this storm suppose to be over?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, the weather channel says it's wont be till tomorrow," Heero said from his computer.  
  
"Oh great if this keeps going on were going to drown, we aren't fish," Kit continued to complain.  
  
"Umm Kit why are you sitting like that?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"It makes things look more interesting," she said simply.  
  
"Oh ok," Duo said falling over the back of the couch and sitting like Kit. "It is a little better," he agreed. The day past slowly and soon the sky began to fade into darkness.  
  
"Well I'm going up stairs," Kitty replied dragging slowly up the stairs. Half way up the stairs she started to tip a little to each side.  
  
"Kitty are you okay?" Kit asked as she noticed it. She tumbled backwards down the stairs. "Kitty!" Kit yelled. Kit ran over to the shaking Kitty, who seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"Don't touch her, she might've broken her neck," Sally said running over. "Her neck appears to be alright, but she has concussion. Trowa picked up Kitty and laid her on the couch. "She has a nasty bump," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"She's in a flashback," Christian stated.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so cold." Kitty was in a space less void. 'Go away,' she said over and over in her mind. When she opened her eyes back up she was sitting in the sand at a beach. "Wow the water's so blue and that sun feels good," Kitty exclaimed as she let the shivers recede away.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it," Trowa said behind her.  
  
"Ya, it is," she said dreamily. "Wait who…"she trailed off, turning around. Trowa was crouching in the sand behind her. "Oh I didn't see you."  
  
He let out a small chuckle. 'Wait,' Kitty thought. 'Trowa laugh, even a little. I've never heard him chuckle. I'm in the past,' she realized.  
  
"Hello! Kitty are you ok?" Trowa, asked.  
  
"Ya, Ya, I'm fine," Kitty said trying to be calm on the outside. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what's going to happen now. It can't be good.' Kitty thought quietly to herself.  
  
"You want to go swimming?" he asked pulling her off the ground.  
  
"No, no let's just go for a walk," Kitty said hooking her arm around his.  
  
"Kitty why not, I thought you love to swim?" Trowa asked with concern.  
  
"Oh I do, but…" she trailed off, 'I'm afraid someone might drown us,' she thought, "I just don't feel like swimming."  
  
"All right, what ever you wish. Lead the way," Trowa said with a smile. Ten minutes past in muted silence. "Kitty?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH," Kitty jumped.  
  
"Kitty you're awfully jumpy," Trowa said. "A storms coming," he said pointing to ocean. Black clouds began to roll over the horizon.  
  
"Maybe we should head back," Kitty said.  
  
"Ya I guess you're right, It's coming up very quickly," Trowa said turning around they began to make their way back. "Look theirs the beach stand," he pointed to the small structure in the distance just as it began to rain. Both of them took off in the rain to the swaying shack. "Here," Trowa said handing her one of the towels they had brought.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking the towel gratefully. Kitty looked in the corner to see a shoe print of a boot in the sand. The previous shivers immediately returned.  
  
"Kitty, are you really that cold?" Trowa asked noticing the shivers.  
  
"Trowa run!" Kitty yelled streaking for the opening of the little hut.  
  
"I don't think so," a guy with black hair and dark green eyes said dropping in front of the opening.  
  
"Get behind me Kitty," Trowa said taking up a fighting stance.  
  
"Aww don't get angry yet we haven't even introduced our selves yet, I'm Ferum," Ferum stated happily.  
  
"Leave," Trowa growled.  
  
"Don't interfere, I have but one purpose here," Ferum said.  
  
"And what is that?" Trowa asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"If you haven't figured that out yet, then your more stupid than I could of believed," Ferum chuckled evilly.  
  
"One more chance, leave," he said deepening his growl.  
  
"Umm let me think, NO!" Ferum yelled. Trowa lunged at him hitting him in the jaw while he delivered a knee to Trowa's stomach. Trowa hit the ground in pain. Kitty stood there paralyzed with fear. "I guess I'll just have to take care of you too," he said cocking an old fashioned gun.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed diving on top of Trowa. Trowa looked at Kitty, who's eyes were white.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered.  
  
"Good, two birds with one stone," Ferum smiled menacingly.  
  
Raindrops fell on Trowa's face as he lied there. Trowa's eyes went wide and he rolled out of the shack with Kitty just as a huge bolt of lightening hit the shack.  
  
"Where is he?" Kitty asked.  
  
"There," Trowa said pointing to their left. Ferum was starting to get up. He stood up and looked at them. Trowa was holding a gun on him.  
  
"Now I'm mad," He said breathing roughly into his lungs. "I'll be back for you…later. I will get you if it's the last thing I ever do." Ferum said taking off into the on coming darkness of the storm.  
  
"I wonder if we will ever see him again," Trowa wondered aloud.  
  
"Some how I think we will. He isn't through with us yet," Kitty whispered quietly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty woke with a start. "It was awful," Kitty whispered. "It started out all right but, soon it turned into a nightmare."  
  
"It's ok you're not there anymore," Cat said smoothing Kitty's hair back with a motherly hand. Kitty curled up in a fetal ball against cat.  
  
"Kitty, what did you learn?" Christian asked.  
  
"I don't think you should push it," Cat said.  
  
"Cat's right, I think she should get some sleep," Quatre offered.  
  
"I'll take her," Trowa said in his quiet voice. Walking over he picked the scared Kitty up.  
  
"What should we do now?" Duo asked. The sky started to crackle and the clouds let out a huge clash of thunder as the lights went out.  
  
" Oh great as if things aren't bad enough," Wufei sighed.  
  
"Lady Une, do you have any candles anywhere?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes in the pantry on the top shelf I think," Lady Une muttered.  
  
"Good, Heero and Duo you both go get the candles, and we'll start a fire in the fire place," Cat said taking charge. Heero and Duo went into the kitchen, while Cat, Hilde, Zora, and Sally built the fire. "Hey Hilde will you hand me that log in the corner over there?" Cat asked pointing in the direction.  
  
"Cat are you pointing, I can't see a thing?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Here," Christian said, creating a sphere of fire in her hand. Hilde backed against the wall away from Christian, in fear. "What is your problem did you not believe us or something?" Christian snapped.  
  
"Christian don't be so mean. You know they're not used to it," Zora said. Grabbing the log Christian came back.  
  
"No, Christian, the big log."  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place. I'm sorry I guess I am kind of cranky tonight," Christian apologized.  
  
"That's all right just go and get it, please," Cat asked nicely.  
  
"Here," Christian said handing the log to her.  
  
"Where did Kit go?" Wufei asked.  
  
***  
  
"Where are those damn candles?" Duo asked groping around in the dark.  
  
~Crash~  
  
"What was that noise?" Heero asked calmly.  
  
"Shh," Duo said with a smile on his face. Duo disappeared around a corner.  
  
'This is going to be so good,' Kit thought hiding behind a wall waiting for one of the two to come around the corner.  
  
'This is to easy,' Duo thought watching Kit get ready to pounce.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH," Duo poked a finger into Kit's side. Kit elbowed Duo in the stomach making him gasp in pain. 'I wasn't expecting that,' Duo thought as the pain quickly subsided.  
  
"Sorry Duo, I didn't mean too," Kit said quickly.  
  
"That's ok, I sure would hate to run into you on a dark street at night, you know," Duo said laughing a little.  
  
"Your laughing you should be furious."  
  
"Na, I shouldn't have scared you like that."  
  
"Found them," Heero said interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Oh ok," Duo and Kit said in unison. Going out the door they saw a roaring fire in the fireplace.  
  
"It's going to be cold tonight without any heat. Lady Une don't you have a generator or something along that line?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, there is one thing, but…" Lady Une trailed off.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's outside…in that," Lady Une said pointing out the wide living room window. Outside the rain pounded the window while the wind roared against the sky. Just the sight of it sent a shiver down mostly everyone's back.  
  
"I'll go," Heero said walking over to the closet.  
  
"Count me out," Duo said, "We have a nice warm fire here."  
  
"Anyone else?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'll go!" Relena said.  
  
'Holy shit get rid of her,' Ht screamed inside Heero's head. 'I can't and you know that very well,' Perfect Soldier said to the hormonal teenager. 'Whatever!'  
  
"Fine." Heero gave in giving her a jacket. Zora snorted with silent laughter. Heero gave her a Heero Yuy death glare, which only served to make her laugh harder.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Relena asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing…Nothing at all," she said in between laughing fits.  
  
"Where is it located?" Heero asked.  
  
"The switch is on the inside of the portable building, a quarter of a mile that way," Lady Une said pointing the way.  
  
Walking out the door Heero and Relena were sprayed with icy water that chilled them to the bone.  
  
"Heero I can't see a thing," Relena complained.  
  
"Relena, this is not the time to be complaining," Heero said bitterly.  
  
"But it's so cold," she continued.  
  
"Look," he said fixing her with a cold stare, "if you're not going to be any help. Then why did you come?"  
  
"I…I…" she trailed off. Heero turned back around and continued walking in the general direction. Relena let out a small scream as she slipped on some ice and fell down. "Yuck," she cried sitting in puddle of mud. "This is so disgusting. HHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO," Relena wailed, "wait for me."  
  
Heero cringed a little at the sound of her. 'Now is your chance P. S. No witnesses.' H.T. grinned evilly at the thought. 'You know very well…' P.S. said in his monotonous voice. 'Ya, Ya, I've heard it all before,' H.T. cut him off.  
  
Heero made it to the small building, only to discover it locked. "You would think she would give us a key. Wait where is us?" he asked himself. Relena had disappeared somewhere. Looking around Heero found a window. "It's locked, Dammit." Taking his elbow and looking away he smashed the window. 'There,' he thought pleased with himself. Pulling himself through the window, he located the light switch.  
  
BAM BAM BAM "Heero let me in," Relena yelled outside the door.  
  
"Damn she didn't get lost," he scowled. Opening the door he saw a mud covered, crying Relena.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"I fell in the mud," she cried walking into the dry building.  
  
"There," he said pulling he switch for the house. "Why isn't it working?" he asked pulling it again and again. "Shit, the problem must be in town."  
  
"Can we go back yet?" Relena asked.  
  
"Fine, lets go," Heero sighed.  
  
Relena's grip on Heero's arm was the only thing keeping her from getting lost a second time, permanently. After twenty minutes in the freezing weather they finally navigated their way back. "Dryness, finally," Relena screamed as she walked through the door.  
  
"Relena you look awful…and filthy," Hilde commented. Everyone heard a snort of laughter from the corner of the room. Zora had her hands covering her mouth, trying to keep from making a sound.  
  
"Shut up Zora," Relena yelled at her. Kit started to giggle at the sight of Relena. "It is not funny," she raged.  
  
"Poor, poor, princess…couldn't handle it…outside," Kitty barely got out as she joined Kit and Zora. Relena stormed off toward the girl's bathhouse huffing and puffing.  
  
"What happened to her out there?" Sally asked.  
  
"I don't really know. She disappeared and when she found me again she was covered in mud," Heero answered.  
  
"I'm going to go and check on her," Sally said getting up.  
  
"Maybe we should all turn in a little early," Cat suggested.  
  
"No!" Kit yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. " I found marshmallows. Anyone want any?" Kit asked. All the girls nodded.  
  
"I haven't had marshmallows since I was a little kid," Duo exclaimed joining the girls.  
  
"What are we going to roast them on?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I know," Christian said running out of the room. Coming back she had a hand full of wire coat hangers.  
  
"Perfect," Zora commented. The five elements and Duo began to roast the marshmallows.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to roast marshmallows?" Kitty asked. The rest of the g-boys, Hilde, Dorothy, and Cathy just stared at them as if they were dancing elephants.  
  
"You never had a roasted marshmallow?" Kit said in awe, "You must be kidding."  
  
"Actually…no we're not," Wufei said for the others.  
  
"Damn," Zora said under her breath, "And I thought I was under privileged." Zora came over and gave Heero a roasted marshmallow.  
  
"You just eat it like that?" Heero asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Uh, yes," she said holding it out to him. Heero ate it off the wire. A few seconds past by while Heero chewed it up.  
  
"That's very good!" he exclaimed. The others tried the already made roasted marshmallows.  
  
"We would make smores, but we didn't pick any chocolate or graham crackers up," Kitty sadly said. Lady Une, Treize, and Zechs looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Those do not look very good," Lady Une commented, " Especially yours Zora…it's burnt and on fire."  
  
"Well, I like it that way. You see-," she demonstrated, "-I take the burnt part off, after I blow it out of course, then I throw it in the fire, than I eat the rest." Zora got seventeen disgusted looks around the room. "Well, you don't have to eat it."  
  
"Okay," Cat said. Everyone enjoyed the marshmallows as they sat around the fire telling ghost stories.  
  
"It's after midnight," Trowa said, while he supported a half-asleep Kitty.  
  
"Ya you're right," Cat stifled a yawn. Everyone headed to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
"Duo, turn down these covers?" Kit asked.  
  
"All right, but you gotta help," Duo sighed. Together the two finally accomplished the ever so simple task. One hour past as they tried to sleep.  
  
A\N- Tried people TRIED.  
  
~Scratch-crash-eek~ the sound kept coming out of the closet.  
  
"Ok, I'm very tired and not in the mood for that Damn NOISE!" Kit yelled. Throwing open the closet door she found a crouching Hilde, in the bottom. "Hilde, you woke me up," she said unbelievably. "Look, I can guess why you're in here, but let me give you a warning. I'm not a morning person and I'm even more not an early morning person. Get it!" she said going a little rigid, while she tried to keep her temper under control.  
  
A/N- Too late *Laughs evilly*  
  
Duo opened the door, just as Kit threw Hilde out the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
"Oww, you don't have to be so damn Mean," Hilde yelled through the door.  
  
"AT ONE IN THE MORNING, I SURE AS HELL DO!" was Hilde's reply.  
  
"Now lets get some sleep," Kit said calmly lying back down. She heard a muffled laugh next to her, where she joined into the laughing. The laughing eventually died as Duo snuggled up close to Kit. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Whatever," she replied cuddling back.  
  
***  
  
Trowa lugged the half-asleep Kitty into the room.  
  
"Boy I'm tired too," Cathy said walking into their room after them.  
  
"Cathy, this isn't your room," Trowa said sleepily.  
  
"What?" Cathy looked at him with a confused expression, "Oh, sorry, wrong room," she laughed nervously, but she didn't budge.  
  
"Umm, bye," Trowa hinted.  
  
"What, don't you want to talk or something?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"No, we don't want to talk and if you don't get out I'm going to kick your butt to Timbuktu," Kitty threatened.  
  
"Where?" Trowa and Cathy asked in unison.  
  
Kitty sighed, "Oh…nevermind. Look just get out," she said despairingly.  
  
"Just leave, Cathy, we're very tired," Trowa pleaded.  
  
"Aww, come on Trowa I just want to talk," Cathy said with a pouted look.  
  
"Oh no, not the puppy dog look. I invented that look and you're not taking credit for it," Kitty said angrily pushing a confused Cathy out the door into the hallway. "There," she said happily. "Now sleepy by. Come on Trowababy, its going to be a cold night we can keep each other warm," Kitty said lying down.  
  
"What exactly…do you mean?" Trowa asked nervously.  
  
"Men," Kitty sighed. "Sleeping next to each other, Trowa."  
  
"o…k," Trowa said getting into the bed next to her. Settling down they bath slipped into a blissful sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Quatre, I wanted to know what's going to happen next from here?" Cat asked as they reached the room.  
  
"I don't rightly know. OZ will want you soon. I'm sure they will figure out who you girls are," Quatre said quietly.  
  
"You know I'm glad we came here and that we met again," Cat said with a smile. "Something tells me I think we'll be good friends, Quatre." Cats head perked up immediately as she heard a faint shuffle coming from the bathroom. "Umm I think some ones eavesdropping."  
  
"Ya I think you're right," Quatre said with a small laugh. Quatre held a finger over his lips as he quietly tiptoed over to the adjoining bathroom door and opened it. Dorthy fell on her face.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" she asked rubbing her offended nose.  
  
"Well serves you right you shouldn't be eavesdropping," Cat scolded.  
  
"Ya, Ya," Dorthy said sarcastically.  
  
Just then they heard the word Injustice come from Wufei's room.  
  
"What was that?" Cat asked getting up to go and check.  
  
Quatre grabbed her arm, "I wouldn't," he said giving her a 'you'll be sorry if you do look.' Cat nodded.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you a question, Dorothy," Cat said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is with you and those eyebrows their…odd," Cat asked eagerly.  
  
"Wh…at?" Dorthy stuttered.  
  
"Well you don't have to answer but I was really wondering, cause Treize has the same thing and it looks really weird. So?" she waited for a reply. Quatre started laughing.  
  
"Quatre, what is so funny?" Dorthy asked appalled.  
  
"It's just that…I've always wondered … the same thing," He managed to get out.  
  
"I've never been asked that question," Dorthy said stunned.  
  
"Well I don't mean to embarrass you, but I was really wondering."  
  
"STOP LAUGHING, QUATRE!" Dorthy yelled.  
  
"I…Know…but…" he burst into another bunch of giggles. Cat wanted to join in at the sight of Dorthy face, but held it in.  
  
"I guess I was born… with them," she stammered a good night and rushed out of the room obviously embarrassed because she was as red as an apple. This time Cat did join in.  
  
"Well…it worked," Cat stuttered in between chuckles.  
  
"What?" he asked as he finally calmed down.  
  
"She left."  
  
Quatre started laughing again as he realized that the whole conversation was just a plan to make her leave by embarrassing her. They laughed for another ten minutes until they finally calmed down, there was an occasional giggle here and there, but they were both tired. Crawling into the covers they settled down snuggled next to each other and drifted into a heavenly sleep.  
  
***  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom Wufei," Christian said walking into the bathroom.  
  
~Bam~ ~Crash~ ~Eek~  
  
'What the hell is he doing in there?' she asked herself. She then heard a whole sentence of nothing but curse words. A draw opened and slammed shut, then there was heavy footsteps running around the room.  
  
Washing her hands she opened the door to see Wufei backed against the headboard of the bed standing up holding a gun out in front of him. Looking where he had the gun pointed she saw Sally. Some of the chairs in the room had been overturned. Sally looked as if she were a coyote pursuing her prey, which Wufei played the part of. Christian immediately started laughing.  
  
"This is Injustice!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Weak Onna leave me alone," he cried trying to stay out of reach. Wufei sought refuge behind Christian when she came out of the bathroom. "Do something," he yelled.  
  
"Like what Wufei?" Christian asked.  
  
"Ya Wufei, like what?" Sally mocked.  
  
"I don't know use that fire stuff. Power. Whatever it is," Wufei said quickly.  
  
"Fire Stuff, Power. Wufei I should just throw you to her," Christian threatened. Wufei eyes went wide. "But I won't," she gave in. " Sally get out of here or I'll…blow you up," Christian threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't," Sally challenged.  
  
"That is after all what I learned would you like to see if I learned it right. You would make great practice for me," Christian said happily.  
  
"Umm," Sally seemed to be weighing her options. Without a word she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"You happy now, Wufei, she's gone?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yes, now that's justice," he said. Christian raised and eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm fine, don't look at me like I'm crazy, Christian."  
  
"Fine what ever you wanna do…and say," she said getting in the bed she laid down and tried to go to sleep. Wufei got in after her and shut his eyes. He felt Christian curl up next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"This bed is damn cold Wufei and you're warmer. If you don't like it tough kitty," Christian muttered.  
  
"Tough Kitty?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Christian opened one eye at him and gave him a threatening look. "Fine what ever you wanna do…and say," he said mocking her as he snuggled up next to her.  
  
***  
  
Walking into their room, Heero and Zora found Relena reading a book on their bed. "You're back Heero," Relena said delightedly.  
  
"Back?" he asked looking at Zora. Zora shrugged.  
  
"Oh, Zora," she said nastily, "You're in the wrong room. Yours is next door. I switched our stuff." She sounded pleased with herself.  
  
"You can switch them right back then," Zora replied. Zora opened both doors to the bathroom. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out with all of her stuff. Dumping it on the floor she started throwing all of Relena's stuff back into her room.  
  
"Leave my stuff alone. This is my room," Relena cried.  
  
"Relena get out," Heero said stepping in.  
  
"But…but…Heero," Her eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"That's not working Relena," Heero continued.  
  
"It's her isn't it that…that trash," Relena yelled pointing at Zora.  
  
"What did you call me?" Zora asked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"That's it," Zora yelled diving at Relena. Heero caught her and held her back from committing murder. "Heero let me go," Zora yelled trying to crawl out of his reach.  
  
"Relena get out or I'll let her go and I think she can and will kill you," Heero threatened. Crossing her arms Relena let out angry cry as she stormed out of the room.  
  
'Thank god she's gone,' Heero thought. He then noticed the additional weight in his arms. Zora had collapsed and gone into convulsions. "I was wondering when this would happen," he said outloud. Taking her, he laid her on the bed. Pulling up a chair he waited.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"I feel so lonely," Zora said into the nothingness outside her eyes. She felt a tugging on her whole body, watching the nothingness fade into a kitchen. The kitchen was normally a bright yellow, but it was dark outside so it made it look a dim blue from the beams of moonlight that shone on it. "Okay what am I doing down here," she wondered outloud. She heard gunshot come from the back of the house. Running outside she saw ten men standing in a line with one man in front. Behind Zora all her friends came out, new and old. The obvious group leader had fiery red eyes, the reddest Zora had ever seen and blonde hair. He appeared to be a man, but when he spoke he turned out to be a she. "We want them, give them to us or perish," she called out loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Run," Heero whispered to Zora.  
  
"No," she replied stubbornly. "We all go at the same time." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Different directions," Kit mouthed.  
  
"RUN!" they all yelled. Everyone took off in different directions. Heero kept pushing Zora along. She heard gunfire, but felt nothing. All she could fell was the beating of her heart as it burned in her chest with each beat.  
  
"Get up the tree," Heero whispered. Zora started to climb the giant oak Heero pushed her to. Climbing her heart started to slow. Looking down she saw Heero underneath her pushing her along. Twenty feet in the air they found a limb big enough to support them and there they hid. They couldn't hear anymore gunfire now. The forest was as quiet as a graveyard, not even a cricket was chirping its song. They waited for half an hour, hardly even breathing. She was trembling with fear.  
  
"I know you can hear me." The woman's voice had magnified. "Listen I will be back for you. You can count on it," With that she left. Zora could hear the vehicles riding away. They climbed down to the lowest branch and Heero fell off.  
  
"Heero?" Zora jumped down and went to him. Pulling his upper body onto her lap she asked again and again what was wrong.  
  
"Poor, poor, Heero was wounded," Someone was laughing evilly in the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" Zora asked darkly.  
  
"My name is Darkaes, I already know who you are." Darkaes blended perfectly with the shadows of the trees. When he stepped out she saw a tanned man a few years older than her, with black hair and black heartless eyes.  
  
"The name fits perfectly, bastard," Zora whispered.  
  
Darkaes's smile easily disappeared and was replaced by a snarl. Zora looked down to see Heero wearing a grim expression. He had past out. Tearing a piece from her shirt she tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. 'God, I don't know whether it's life threatening or not,' she thought. "Heero please wake up," she said desperately. 'I'll check on you later,' she promised silently. Placing him down she stood up. " Do you want to kill me is that it?" she asked.  
  
"Bulls eye," Darkaes said sarcastically.  
  
"Too many people want me dead and I'm not ready to die. So get a clue and leave," she threatened.  
  
"Sorry Doll, but people are paying me good money for your head."  
  
"You don't know what you've gotten in to. Do you?" she asked.  
  
"I know what I need to know," Darkaes said lunging at her.  
  
"No, NORTH WIND," she yelled ducking. Her eyes glazed with silver as she grabbed onto Heero. A very strong wind whipped through the forest dragging the black-eyed killer away from them and into the air and then dropped him in front of her again. He layed in a heap on the forest floor.  
  
Darkaes moaned softly as he got to his feet. "Don't make me do it again, Darkaes, leave," Zora gave him the option.  
  
"You're right Doll, I didn't know what I was up against, but now I do, and I'll get you if it's the last thing I do," he practically whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Sitting up she felt a hot flash of pain shoot through her side. "That's not Heero's blood," she said outloud, "It's mine." She hadn't even realized she had been shot till now. "Heero…wake up…please," darkness had begun to creep in at the corners of her eyes. A darkness that was not welcome to her as long as Heero was hurt. "No," Zora whispered as she too past out.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zora," Heero said as he noticed her coming around.  
  
"Heero?" Zora asked urgently. Looking at Heero she found no bullet wound. "Heero, you're okay," she cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "It was awful, I thought you were going to die," she was crying now.  
  
"Zora, you're okay and so am I, calm down," Heero made a choking sound and she loosened her grip. Zora finally let him go after a lot of reassuring. "Maybe sleep for you would be a good idea," Heero suggested.  
  
Zora nodded and lay down. When Heero layed down she snuggled up next to him, shaking. She was shaking because two things, cold and fear. 


	13. Survivor

Hey guys sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it.  
  
Gundam Disclaimer- I do not own gundam wing if I did you would never see them. Sorry to be selfish, but...come on if you had the G-boys would you give them up? I don't think so:)  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve- Survivor  
  
Cat woke to sunlight streaming onto her face from the open window. 'Why's that window open?' she asked herself. Turning over she found Quatre's side of the bed vacant. "Quatre?" She asked aloud. She got no reply from the room. Cat let a yawn escape her mouth as she stretched. Walking into the bathroom she slipped and landed on her back and instantly saw stars from the impact her head on the hard floor. "Oww!" she cried, "What the hell is going on?" Sitting up she felt the floor only to discover something slick and wet. Bringing the substance to her senses, Cat smelled it and tasted a little bit of it on her finger. "Vegetable oil!" she said in disbelief. "Someone planted it here. But that's all right, I'll get them," she said grinning evilly. "I already have a suspect. The same person who left that window open. Such carelessness." Cat said walking over to the window. Looking out she saw the window next to hers open also. 'Just as I thought.' "Dorthy," she whispered the name.  
  
"Hey Cat!" Kit and Kitty echoed in unison. The two girls were bouncing around the walls on sugar highs.  
  
"You both had chocolate again, didn't you?" Cat asked.  
  
"No! I don't know what you're talking about, Cat," Kitty denied with a pout.  
  
"Technically it was ice-cream," Kit reasoned, "But, it was chocolate ice- cream," Kit said eagerly.  
  
"Shut up," Kitty clamped a hand tightly over Kit's mouth.  
  
"Eww, chocolate ice-cream for breakfast," Cat said with disgust evident in her voice.  
  
"Hey Cat did you notice that the storms over?" Zora who was munching on a bowl of cereal greeted cat with the question as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, it's over early isn't it?" Cat asked opening the refrigerator. "Where is the guys?" Cat asked noticing their leave of absence. Cat eyed Dorothy as she walked past her on her way to the cupboard to grab a bowl. Dorthy was avoiding her gaze stuffing her mouth full of fruit loops to keep from laughing. "Yea keep laughing, Dorthy yours is coming," Cat said barely audible with an evil laugh to go along with it.  
  
"Ok," Zora said overhearing Cat's little remark. "Cat are you feeling all right?" Zora asked.  
  
"Oh…yea I'm feeling great," Cat said blushing as she realized her mistake.  
  
Relena and Hilde were playing cards at a corner of the table. "Gin," Hilde called.  
  
"You cheated," Relena huffed.  
  
"I absolutely did not," Hilde was offended. Relena stormed out of the kitchen, "Sore loser!" Hilde called after her.  
  
"This house is getting to weird," Quatre said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Where have you been? I trust the others were with you?" Cat asked politely.  
  
"Yes they're coming, we were just checking the grounds over. It's still really muddy out there," Quatre answered, "But, it's a nice day."  
  
"Oh, ok," Cat said.  
  
"Hey we were wondering would you guys like to go out. We know that you girls have never been here before and the Sanc Kingdom has some of the best parks and other features around here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure!" Dorthy answered excitedly.  
  
'Crap,' Quatre thought hitting himself in the head as he realized that Hilde and Dorthy were in the room.  
  
In a matter of minutes all the girls knew about the little outing. "It's going to be so much fun," Cathy said.  
  
"Yea," Relena agreed.  
  
"Where's Christian?" Zora asked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought she was up," Cat answered.  
  
***  
  
"Ohh, this is going to be so good!" Sally thought as she sneaked up the stairs unnoticed. "After I get rid of her, he'll be all mine," she dreamed in a reverie. Walking into Christian and Wufei's room, Sally saw Christian's lumpy form under the sheets. 'Good she's still asleep.' Sally brought out a tranquilizer gun and shot the lumps. Christian didn't even move as the drugs started to take effect. "Now he's all mine!" she said happily.  
  
"You wish!" Christian yelled as she dived out of the closet kicking her in the side.  
  
"Shit," Sally cursed herself for thinking the other girl to be still asleep. "That hurt!" she yelled lunging at the girl.  
  
Christian easily dodged the angry Sally. "You think Wufei really wants a stalker near him?" Christian asked her.  
  
Sally ran at her screaming, becoming angrier every second. "Rule number one, never become angry in a battle," Christian suggested doing a flip off the dresser and landed on her back on the bed. Sally grabbed the tranquilizer and shot at her. Christian felt a dart sink into the flesh of her thigh. The room wavered in front of her eyes and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Nighty, night, looks like your rules do no good. You should keep them to yourself," Sally laughed evilly tossing the gun on the bed and turning around.  
  
"Hey Sally," Christian yelled standing up.  
  
"How?" Sally asked turning back around.  
  
"Rule two, never ever think your opponent will stay down with only one dart," Christian said shooting Sally in the side with two tranquilizer darts. "I'm used to tranquilizer darts. One never works on me!" Christian said with a smirk as Sally passed out. "Oww, that hurt," Christian said to herself as she pulled the dart out. 'A little dizzy, but other wise I think I'll be okay,' Christian thought walking out the room.  
  
"Christian I was just coming to get you," Kitty said, "What are you doing?" she asked as she saw Sally on the floor and the state of the room.  
  
"She tried to shoot me with a tranquilizer dart and she succeeded," Christian pointed to the little wound on her leg, "So…I got her."  
  
"Good job!" Kitty smiled. " You want help hiding the body?" she asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Yea, but where…where can we put her?" Christian asked.  
  
"How about the upstairs closet," Kitty suggested.  
  
"Yea that works," Christian agreed. Christian picked up the legs while Kitty picked the arms up.  
  
"Geez, no more cookies and ice-cream for her, she's heavy," Kitty commented.  
  
"Wait maybe we should tie her up first?" Christian asked. Kitty nodded in agreement and grabbed a belt. In a few moments they had Sally tied like a calf in a rodeo. After tossing her in the closet they headed down stairs.  
  
"Hey help me get Cathy?" Kitty asked.  
  
"What?" Christian asked unbelievably.  
  
"Well I don't think I'll have any fun at all today with Cathy hanging around me and Trowa and you know…I…like him," she said with a blush.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Christian grinned.  
  
A/N- Aren't I evil, *he-he-he*  
  
As they went down stairs they saw Cathy watching TV. "Follow my lead," Kitty said. Christian nodded in understanding. "Christian, Trowa's in the shower, you wanna spy?" Kitty asked Christian, just loud enough for Cathy to hear. Cathy turned to look at them with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Kitty turned red then blue as she held her breath to stop herself from laughing. Christian on the other hand remained totally calm and quiet even if she was dying on the inside.  
  
'They…can't, I wont let them. He's mine not hers,' Cathy thought.  
  
Christian giggled a little to try and play the other part of the giddy teenagers, " Sure that sounds like so much fun." The two got up and crept out of the room without being noticed in the direction of boys bathhouse. "You sure no one's in here?" Christian whispered the question to Kitty, pointing to the door of the bathhouse.  
  
"I think so," Kitty shrugged, "I haven't seen any of them all morning." Christian nodded and they waited for the ever so obvious following Cathy. Kitty held up her rope showing Christian that she was ready when she was, and Christian did the same. Walking into the bathhouse they stood on the other side of the door waiting for the girl to walk into their trap. Cathy came, as expected. The two girls jumped her and tied her up, before she good get a single word out of her mouth. "Done now wasn't that fun?" she said as a rhetorical question while she gagged Cathy. Christian nodded smiling and laughing.  
  
"Hehmm," someone cleared their throat across the room. They turned around and their jaws dropped. Duo and Heero were sat in the spa relaxing. "Can we help you or do you think we need supervision to bathe?" Duo asked blushing a little, while Heero just gave them a very cold look.  
  
"Oh shit!" Christian exclaimed. Both of them turned around with Cathy.  
  
"Uh…sorry we didn't think anyone was in here. Jeez someone's in just about every room in this house you know that?" Kitty said nervously.  
  
"Save the small talk Kitty for when they're dressed," Christian stated to Kitty. Kitty smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, we didn't see anything and in the future, we'll do it too, put a little sign that says occupied on the door," Christian suggested.  
  
"We'll do that too," Duo agreed. "You girls having fun?" Duo asked pointing at Cathy.  
  
"Actually yes. A lot of fun," Kitty said turning around to look at him.  
  
"Kitty!" Christian warned.  
  
"Sorry!" she called, "Christian you know I can't talk to someone without looking at them.  
  
"Well, we'll see you two later, bye," Christian waved behind her, while pulling Cathy out with Kitty's help. "Now where are we suppose to hide her?" Christian asked.  
  
"Where else the upstairs closet, of course," Kitty said.  
  
"Yea, but how are we suppose to get her there?"  
  
"Follow me," Kitty winked pulling her down the hall. Kitty poked her head out to see if the livingroom was clear. "All clear on the front, sir," Kitty saluted with a knowing grin.  
  
"Ha, ha, come on Kitty she's no lightweight either," Christian said going out first with Kitty following.  
  
Zora came out of the kitchen to see Kitty and Christian lugging a tied up Cathy up the stairs. She watched them drop her two times before making it halfway up the flight of stairs. Zora snorted with laughter as she past them on her way up to her room, "you two kill me."  
  
"Hey Zora give me a hand," Kitty pleaded, "Don't just stand there."  
  
"Fine," she gave in helping the two throw the poor Cathy in the closet with the offended Sally, who hadn't even woken up yet.  
  
A/N- Poor *snorts with laughter* you must be kidding.  
  
"I'll…see…you later," Zora said collapsing on the floor, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"See ya," they called in unison.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero asked as he came up the stairs in a robe.  
  
"This," she said reaching up she pulled the door open and Heero saw Cathy and Sally laying at odd angles in the bottom of the closet.  
  
"Apparently they must have done something to Christian and Kitty," she said still laughing.  
  
"I wish someone would do that to Relena, before we leave," Heero smirked.  
  
"Do you now?" she asked standing up, "It could prove to be a lot of fun."  
  
"You do what you want," Heero said going to get dressed.  
  
'I think I might just do that,' Zora thought. "Oh, Kitty, Christian would you like to help me do something really fun."  
  
***  
  
Relena was in the girl's bathhouse swimming back and forth across the pool. "Oh there you are Relena," Zora said with a menacing tone.  
  
"What?" she asked swimming to the edge of the pool and climbing out. She saw Zora, Kitty, and Christian standing about thirty feet from her. Zora was holding a long piece of rope, Kitty had a piece of cloth and Christian carried the ever so popular tranquilizer gun.  
  
A/N- you gotta love the tranquilizer gun it's ever so useful.  
  
"What do you want?" Relena asked a tremor evident in her voice.  
  
"Aww, come on Relena, you don't think we're going to kill you, do you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh course we are," Christian said with a smirk trying to scare her.  
  
"Christian!" Kitty and Zora yelled at her.  
  
"All right, we aren't going to kill you," she stated unemotionally.  
  
"How can you wear pink?" Kitty stuck out her tongue gesturing to the pink shirt and shorts she was swimming in. Relena jumped back into the water and swam away from them.  
  
"What do you think, we can't swim?" Zora asked rolling her eyes. Relena jumped out on the other side and ran for the changing room. Relena crawled under one of the benches lining the sides, before any of them saw her. "Relena," Zora called, "We really aren't going to hurt you."  
  
"Ya just put you in a closet," Kitty called after Zora. "Oww!" she yelled as Christian stepped on her foot.  
  
"You really have the biggest mouth I've ever heard," Christian told her. She smiled yet again apologetically.  
  
"You know me!" she held up her arms in a knowing shrug.  
  
"Ya we know you," Christian said sarcastically.  
  
A hand reached out from under the bench and knocked the legs out from under Zora. "I'm not that easy to catch, am I?" Relena asked diving on top of her trying to punch her.  
  
"Get her…off me!" Zora managed, evading punches left and right. Christian shot at Relena only to miss. "Hey, you almost hit me!" Zora said becoming alarmed as she felt the red tip feather skim her leg.  
  
"Sorry, but you keep moving and I can't get her," Christian apologized.  
  
"Keep still," Kitty said.  
  
"If I keep still I'll get slugged!" Zora continued to yell.  
  
"Well if you keep moving your liable to get shot with a dart," Christian screamed back.  
  
"Oh what the hell," Kitty said diving on top of Relena.  
  
"Hmmp," the wind was knocked out of Zora as Kitty's weight combined with Relena's. Kitty managed to finally pull the clawing Relena away from Zora. "You know I really don't like you," Zora squeaked breathing hard, still.  
  
"You're the ones that tried to corner me!" Relena yelled.  
  
Christian shot her quickly with the tranquilizer gun. Kitty let Relena go and Relena stood up and quickly fell back down. After gagging her and tying her up they dragged her sleeping carcass out of the bathhouse and into the living room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A/N- Picking, Picking, Picking, I'm just picking them off one by one. * Laughs Evilly* Ain't it fun.  
  
Dorthy sat on the top steps outside, breathing in the clean fresh air of the morning. Standing up she started to walk down the stairs and slipped on the bottom step. She landed in the wet grass lying on her back. A moan escaped her lips as she laid their waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
"Hmmm…butter works just as good as vegetable oil, don't ya think?" Cat asked Dorthy. Dorthy scowled at Cat as she loomed over her.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Kit asked.  
  
"Revenge is so sweet!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Kit asked walking down the steps to stand next to Cat.  
  
"Umm, Kit you should watch out for…" Cat said urgently, but it was too late. Kit hit the ground hard on her butt.  
  
"Oww, Cat next time, COULD YOU WARN ME A LITTLE SOONER!" she yelled. Cat smiled apologetically. Dorthy got up and tried to run but Kit was too quick. She caught her and fought her to the ground. "Oww. You pulled my hair. Oh you wanna fight dirty do you?" Kit cried pulling Dorthy's hair.  
  
"Now that is a true full blown cat fight," Duo said behind Cat.  
  
"Duo…"Cat started.  
  
Duo held up a hand to silence her, "I don't want to know what has been going on today, but it sure is funny to watch!" Duo smiled and winked. Cat nodded with a smirk as Duo walked off.  
  
"Cat quit playing around and give me a hand," Kit yelled holding Dorthy down.  
  
"Oh right," Cat remembered running over to Kit.  
  
"There," Kit said satisfied as she sat on top of Dorthy while Cat sat on her legs and tied them.  
  
"Now Kit switch me spots," Cat said rolling her over. Cat grabbed her arms and tried to tie them while Kit kept her lower half busy.  
  
"C…A…T, she…want…quite…kick…ing…me!" Kit said in between kicks administered by Dorthy.  
  
"Well she's tied up so come on," Cat said picking her up. The two carried the long blonde girl into the living room up the stairs and to the closet. "Whoa," Cat and Kit muttered when they saw Sally and Cathy already in there.  
  
"I guess someone else had the idea first," Kit winked.  
  
"Ya, I guess so," Cat said giggling as they threw her into the closet. "Hey I saw two good books that I know you'll like, I've already chosen one," Cat said going down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I think I would like a good book," Kit agreed.  
  
***  
  
Zora, Kitty, and Christian threw the wet bundle that was Relena into the closet with the other two…uh…three. "Wait, Dorthy, how did she get in here?" Zora asked. The other two shrugged.  
  
"I don't know!" Kitty exclaimed, "We were with you the whole time."  
  
"You were," Zora thought out loud, "Well it couldn't be Cat or could it?" she asked herself. "Come on," she said going back down the stairs. Cat and Kit sat in the livingroom, both with a book in their hands. "So?" Zora sighed leaning on the back of the couch in between them, while Christian and Kitty sat on either side of them.  
  
"What?" Kit asked innocently.  
  
"Which one of you did it?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well I'm not all angel you know!" Cat exclaimed going back to her book.  
  
"Ya she's only 51% angel, I'm the other 49% devil," Kit smirked with a triumphant laugh.  
  
"And we saw the other presents in there," Cat said.  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about?" All three of them said innocently offended. A few moments of silence past and then all five of them burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hilde asked walking out of the kitchen with a piece of bread in her hand. Five faces turned to look at her like she was a piece of meat waiting to be thrown to a pack of hungry coyotes. "Eh…eh," she laughed nervously, "I think I'll be… going now." She ran up the stairs with Kit and Cat behind her. "Let go of…" she was cut off as Kit clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Cat said tying her up with the pieces of rope she had stored in her pocket. After a few minutes of reorganizing they got five body's to fit in the closet.  
  
"Now you'll learn, one person messes with one of us and the rest get punished too," Kit called through the closet door after she tilted a chair under the handle to lock it.  
  
"Now girls, we've had our fun, I think we should go and get ready to go out," Cat inquired.  
  
"Okay," they all called in unison and rushed off to their rooms.  
  
'I actually had fun doing this,' Cat thought, 'What in the hell am I turning into?… ' all though…I do…like it." She smiled as she rushed off to her room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Special thanks to everyone who reviews for this chapter and all of my previous chapters. If you don't review I urge you too. If you like this story please recomend it to others. I posted mine before my friend, who is a good writer, and she has a 102 and I have 16 last I checked, kinda pitiful isn't it.  
  
Thanks. 


	14. Site Seeing!

I really am sorry that it took me so long to write and post this chapter. Now that I'm out of school for the summer maybe I can write more *Jumps up and down with joy*.  
  
Gundam Wing Disclaimer- If I owned the G-boys you would never see them again. I don't mean to be selfish, but come on, if you had them you would be selfish to.  
  
Chapter Thirteen- Site Seeing!  
  
'Wait, we're missing someone,' Kit thought as she sat in the living room after getting dressed. "Uh…excuse me. Don't mean to interrupt everyone's train of thought, but we're definitely missing someone."  
  
"Yea…we are. Zechs, Trieze, Noin, and Lady Une aren't here." Kitty said aloud.  
  
***  
  
Noin and Lady Une stiffened as they heard their names being called. "Une, don't let them get me," Noin begged hugging the girl.  
  
"Personal space, Noin, I need my personal space," Lady Une said pushing the grown women away from her.  
  
"I can't help it, I don't want to end up in that damn closet!" Noin cried.  
  
"Shhhhh," Lady Une clamped a hand over her mouth, "Do you want us both to end up in that closet?" Lady Une asked her warningly. Both girls had hid in the downstairs closet when they saw the girls jump on Hilde. "Do you think they might do something to the other guys?" she asked.  
  
"NO! They better not or…" Noin exclaimed trailing off.  
  
"Or what?" Christian asked opening the closet door.  
  
The two girls gave all five of them sheepish looks, "Oh…nothing…I didn't say anything. You know we were both just looking for you." Noin said.  
  
"SURE! In a closet?" Zora asked sarcastically. They gave them all not-so- convincing grins.  
  
"We're not going to throw you in a closet. I think are fun has been satisfied," Cat said helping Lady Une out first, "Today." You could here both girls gulp in unison.  
  
"Come on we're just messing with your minds," Kit smiled.  
  
"Yea," Noin called sarcastically.  
  
" Do you girls know where Zechs and Trieze are?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, we haven't seen them all morning," Lady Une said.  
  
"They must still be a sleep," Zora said walking to their room. She opened the door to see a half-naked Zechs and Trieze asleep on the bed. Zechs blonde hair draped over his back while he slept on his stomach and Trieze slept on his back with an arm draped over his eyes, to block out the light.  
  
"I take it they hardly ever get to sleep in," Cat said to Lady Une.  
  
"No, hardly ever. I'd hate to wake the little dears," Lady Une said.  
  
"They do look…sweet," Cat replied.  
  
"Kit, Kitty, could you girls find two feathers and some ice? A lot of it?" Noin asked with an evil grin.  
  
"You little devil, Noin," Lady Une said, "Hey You guys wait up I'll help."  
  
" I guess we found another devil in angels clothing, huh, Cat," Zora said nudging Cat in the ribs.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked peering over the girls heads into the room. "Why you peeping tom's."  
  
"It'll be fun Duo, we're going dowse them with ice," Christian said.  
  
"Really? I'll watch."  
  
Kit, Kitty, and Lady Une came back with a bucket and a feather duster. Going into the room the most evil (Kit and Kitty) went in and started tickling them. "Whoa!" Kit whispered as she dodged Zechs arm as he swatted at the feather. Trieze laid there in a deep sleep.  
  
"Enough," Cat said, "Time for the big wake up call."  
  
In the next moment three girls threw the ice in the bucket all over the sleepy men. "AAAAHHHHH, what in the hell is going on?" Zechs yelled as Trieze continued to scream and look around bewildered. They looked to see seven girls and one boy laughing their pants off.  
  
"Did you…see their faces?" Kit asked as she leaned on Duo for support.  
  
"EEEEhhhhh we're all wet," they yelled.  
  
"Come on you guys change we're going out," Duo said heading back up the stairs. The other four guys were standing at the top peering over the balcony and seeing what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Come on you guys, don't you ever have fun like Duo," Christian said still laughing. They got four shaking heads in response.  
  
"You don't?" Zora asked with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Well we'll show you what fun is," Kit said.  
  
A/N- Sorry guys if you don't want to know what they're wearing then skip the next paragraph.  
  
An hour later everyone minus, Relena, Hilde, Cathy, Sally, and Dorthy, was ready to go. All the girls were in party clothes. Zora wore a midnight blue dress that ended two inches above the thigh and tied behind the neck, and her hair was in a lose ponytail and the nape of the neck. Cat also wore a similar dress that was as short as Zora's and started out short in the front and got longer as you went to the back. The dress was silvery-white, with her hair in a ponytail on top of her head. Kit was wearing black pants with a dark green shirt that tied in the back, and her hair was in a braid. Kitty wore white pants with an orange spaghetti strap shirt, and her hair was pinned up with chopsticks. Christian wore a red skirt that ended below her knees and a tube top that showed her belly button, and she left her hair down. Noin wore tight khakis and a black shirt (that Kitty talked her into). Lady Une was dressed in a simple very light blue dress that went down to mid calf and sleeveless. Heero wore black slacks with a black short sleeved top. Quatre wore khakis and a light pink shirt. Duo was wearing black slacks and a light blue shirt. Trowa was wearing khakis and a green shirt. Wufei was wearing black slacks and a deep blue shirt. Zechs wore black pants and a white button down shirt. Trieze was wearing blue slacks and a red shirt.  
  
"So what cars do we take?" Lady Une asked.  
  
"I want the yellow sportscar!" Zora yelled jumping in the passenger seat.  
  
"No fair, I wanted the yellow one," Kitty complained.  
  
"You can both use it," Cat solved the problem. Kitty jumped in the backseat, Trowa and Heero followed the two girls.  
  
"How about the limousine Cat?" Quatre asked politely holding its door open.  
  
" That sounds good, but Quatre… we don't have a driver," she said, "How about the red convertible?"  
  
"That sounds good to me then," Quatre smiled and they headed to the car. Wufei and Christian looked at each other nodded and headed for the blue jeep.  
  
"Wait for us," Kit yelled running after them, Duo at her heels.  
  
"Can I drive," Duo asked with a big grin.  
  
"NO!" Christian and Wufei yelled in fear. "Umm…we don't want your attention anywhere…but…entertaining us," Christian covered.  
  
"Why didn't you say so," he said climbing through the back to sit next to Kit. Wufei gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Trieze and Lady Une walked to the red convertible and sat behind Cat and Quatre. Cat and Lady Une starting immediately into a conversation of there own.  
  
Zechs looked around for a half empty car. The biggest car was the sports car so he made his way over to it with Noin trailing behind. "Would you move over Zora?" Zechs asked. Zora moved over with no problem. Zechs sat down sighing with relief because he didn't have to sit next to Noin. Noin got in the back next to Kitty, still a little petrified of her.  
  
"Come on Noin, I'm not going to hurt you," Kitty said slinging an arm around the older girls shoulders.  
  
" You never know Noin," Zora added in with a stifled laugh.  
  
"Where's the other girls, I just noticed they weren't here?" Zechs asked curiously.  
  
"Both girls started laughing, "You don't want to know," Heero added. Zechs nodded and looked ahead as they pulled out of the garage last.  
  
The ride wasn't long. It took half an hour to make it to the Sanc Kingdom. They traveled in a neat row as they drove and parked next to each other in the parking lot. Cat's mouth dropped when she saw the parks. In front of them stood so many parks close together it seemed as if it was one big park. The only way you could tell that it wasn't one big park, were the signs in front of them, naming the names of each park. All of them stood on the front looking at the parks. Around the parks stood numerous restaurants, theaters, skating rinks, clubs, and many other things that attracted the public.  
  
The day was warm and sunny, with a light breeze blowing around them. "Wow it's so beautiful," Kit gawked.  
  
"It is isn't it. It always takes my breath away each time I see it," Lady Une smiled and started walking. "You should really see the second park. It's huge and it has a hill in it. It's the biggest one of them all and it has a big fountain like pond." She got five confused looks.  
  
"Fountain like pond?" Christian asked.  
  
"You just have to see it," Quatre said for Lady Une. After a few seconds of soaking all of the sights in they headed out to see the middle feature.  
  
"This is a popular place for tourist," Duo told Kit. Kit took a look around at her surroundings. She could see all kinds of ethnic groups as far as the eye could see.  
  
"There's so many people around!" Kit exclaimed.  
  
Zora saw Heero's hand reach toward the back of his pants, more times than she could count, "Heero?" she whispered.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you have an itch or a wedgy?" Zora asked, "Because you are constantly reaching toward the back of your pants."  
  
Heero gave her a cold look, "No," he whispered back, "I'm not used to…this many people."  
  
"Oh…so you always have a…a weapon?" She asked realizing his discomfort and remembering what his profession was. Heero nodded silently. " Well…loosen up will you. I mean if you don't you might end up shooting someone…by accident." Heero just delivered another icy stare in her direction. Zora let a nervous laugh escape her lips.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking they came to a small grove surrounded by many varieties of colored flowers. "It's absolutely gorgeous," Christian said with her mouth hanging open. Right in the center of the grove on a hill, as predicted, sat a fountain running down to the bottom of the hill in to a small pond.  
  
"Come on," Kit yelled half way up the hill. She gasped as she got a look at the fountain. Six figures, three fairies, and three angels stood taller than a normal man, holding a gigantic bowl. The water sprayed out of the top and onto the rocky stream leading to the spacious pond below, holding many species of goldfish.  
  
"This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Kitty commented.  
  
"It is pretty isn't it," Lady Une smiled a wistful smile as if she was in a pleasant reverie. "Well," she snapped back to full attention, "Come on Trieze I'm hungry and I know they have a nice café over there." Everyone watched as she pulled a bored looking Trieze out of sight.  
  
"Ok! Quatre do they have any thing fun to do around here?" Cat asked.  
  
"There's a club over there," Quatre suggested.  
  
"That sounds great!" Zora yelled. "Come on," she said grabbing Heero's arm and leading him after Cat and Quatre.  
  
Duo whispered something into Kit's ear and an evil grin spread across her face a split second after it spread across Duo's. "Kit?" Christian noticed the grin, "what are you two up too?"  
  
"Nothing," Kit and Duo looked offended.  
  
"You're lying," Wufei said.  
  
"Umm…" Kit paused, "BYE!" she yelled running out of the grove with Duo on her tail.  
  
"Oh God!" Christian exclaimed.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Wufei reasoned with himself. "How about a movie?" he asked Christian who was still shaking her head.  
  
"What…Oh, yea that sounds great," she nodded and followed Wufei in the appropriate direction.  
  
That left Zechs, Noin, Trowa, and Kitty behind. "Well…" Kitty broke the uncomfortable silence surrounding them. 'I feel sorry for Zechs, he doesn't have anyone to hang with…but Noin. She's nice, but Zechs doesn't like her.' "Well you guys want to go with us?" she asked. She got two nods.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"I'm…hungry too," Kitty grinned, "Let's go to the café too, if we make it in time maybe Trieze will pay." Kitty led the small group in the cafés direction.  
  
***  
  
Even though it was the middle of the afternoon the club was very busy. The four grabbed a booth in the corner. "You wanna drink?" a peppy waitress asked with a broad smile.  
  
"Yes please a…diet coke," Zora said.  
  
"Ok gotcha, next," she looked at Cat.  
  
"Umm…Ice tea please," Cat said sweetly.  
  
"And what about you two hotties?" she asked with hungry eyes.  
  
Heero got the urge to shoot her through the head and his hand, yet again itched to the back of his pants, while Quatre went crimson red and looked down at the gaudy decorated table. "Bring us two waters," Quatre said meekly. The girl walked off with the orders and the two girls started to laugh.  
  
"Shy are we Quatre," Cat elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Quatre gave her a dirty look that only served to make her laugh harder. "Aww come on Quatre I came to have fun, lets dance," she said pulling him toward the center of the floor.  
  
The girl came a second time to drop the drinks off and gave Heero a flirty smile. "How about your number?" she asked with a raise of the eyebrow.  
  
Zora saw his hand reach to his back again, 'Oh no,' she wondered grabbing his hand and holding it. "No! He's…he's…" she trailed off.  
  
"He's what?" she asked curiously.  
  
"My boyfriend," Zora said quickly looping his arm around her neck and lying her head on his shoulder with a big grin.  
  
"Oh…" the waitress shuffled off with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"You owe me big time," she whispered pulling his arm out from around her neck.  
  
"Do I?" he asked with a smirk, the apple smell of her hair still lingering in his nose.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cat asked sitting down, while she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh let's just say…we got rid of another pest," Zora said noticing the two weird looks she was getting. "Huh," she gasped as she realized she was still holding his hand. "Well…I…really…have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," she said going crimson red.  
  
"What's got into her?" Quatre asked with a snicker as he sat down.  
  
"I have no idea," Cat said joining in. Heero just sat and stared at his drink.  
  
"What has gotten into me?" Zora asked herself as she entered the bathroom. "Why am I even blushing?"  
  
Three women in the ladies bathroom paused putting on lipstick and other feminine appliances, to listen to her talk to herself. "Honey, are you ok?" a women in a mini skirt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ye…no I'm…a schizophrenic," Zora said quickly.  
  
"Oh, look at the time," the older women said following the other two females who had already exited.  
  
'Well, they're gone,' she thought as she sat on one of the sinks taking deep breaths. 'Now that I'm at least partly gathered together; I hope Cat doesn't tease me,' she thought as she went back out the door.  
  
She put on a pleasant smile as she resumed her seat, " Anyone hungry?" she asked.  
  
Cat burst into laughter and the table immediately caught some strange looks from other customers. 'Fine be that way,' Zora kicked cat hard in the leg.  
  
"Oww," she wailed rubbing her offended leg.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, with concern in his eyes.  
  
"SHE…never mind," She said a little angrily.  
  
"Ohh, I like this song, you feel like dancing?" Zora asked Heero. Heero shrugged and in an instant he was swept out to the dance floor.  
  
After a heated dance the two sat back down to the two holding a conversation. Cat gave Zora an evil grin. "Shut up Cat, I don't even want to be teased," she whispered a deadly tone into Cat's ear and gave her a deadly look. The rest of the evening was spent dancing and eating.  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to watch?" Christian asked while they bought popcorn, candy, and sodas.  
  
"Well it's called "Vampire's- The Hunted"," Wufei said helping her carry the snacks up the stairs to the balcony seats. Sitting down they watched the previews that came on.  
  
"OOOOHHHH that sounds like a good movie," a feminine voice yelled into the almost quiet theater. Her voice sounded like she was trying to change it from deep to high.  
  
"Yea that does sound good," a deep masculine voice yelled after her.  
  
Wufei and Christian could here snickering from the left as they only sat about ten chairs away. "I wish they would shut up!" Christian whispered to Wufei. Wufei nodded his head in agreement. The two quieted down a little for the next twenty minutes. Except…when the female would play-scream when the slightest scary thing popped up on the screen. "This is annoying!," Christian stated.  
  
"Just ignore them the movie is almost halfway through," Wufei calmed.  
  
"Fine," she gave in. An hour of the movie soon passed and the two next to them continued their involvement in trying to ruin the movie for others.  
  
Christian watched as yet another piece of popcorn disappeared over the side of the balcony, with another piece of what looked like candy following. "Oww, hey!" They heard from below. The two snickered while the other two simmered.  
  
"Shh, I want to hear the end of the movie," the female voice said.  
  
"Really, well all the vampires die, but one of the stalkers turns out to be an evil vampire no one knows about, so that leaves it open for another sequel," the man explained loudly.  
  
"That's it!" Wufei and Christian yelled at the two in unison, standing up.  
  
"Wufei? Christian?" the other two yelled in unison.  
  
" Duo? Kit?" the other two, said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked together.  
  
"Will you shut up!" a burly man at the back said. Duo and Kit came over and sat next to them.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to be here," Kit said to Christian.  
  
"Hey Kit, no time, here's what we've been waiting for all this time," Duo said grabbing his drink and popcorn.  
  
"Really?" Kit asked doing the same. Peering over the edge they steadied themselves as the others looked down to see two ushers coming down the lighted paths to see what the commotion was.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Wufei said. "You would!" he finished looking at their faces and Christians. "Oh well… we'll be caught too, might as well join you," he said following their example.  
  
"NO!" Christian protested as they dumped the icy drinks and movie snacks right dead center on the two ushers.  
  
This got two yells, "Holy Shit!" from the first, and, "I'm gonna kick somebody's ass!" from the second as they both made their way out the doors to the balcony steps.  
  
"That's our cue, Kit," Duo said leaping over the edge with Kit right behind him.  
  
"Come on Christian," Wufei grabbed her arm as he went over the edge a split second after Kit catching Christian before he hit the floor.  
  
"Wufei don't ever do that again!" Christian commanded as she took off after him toward the fire exits at the front of the theater. Once outside the four dived behind a bush as the two ushers rushed outside looking for them. They soon retreated with angry cries.  
  
"Well that was cl…" Duo was abruptly cut off as Christian put him in a headlock, cutting off his main air supply.  
  
" Duo, you ever do that again…I'll…I'll kill you!" Christian threatened.  
  
"Umm…Christian?" Kit asked.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled.  
  
"Uh…you're doing a good job, right now," Kit pointed to Duo's purple face.  
  
"Oh…sorry Duo," she apologized and released him.  
  
"Oh…that's ok…ay," Duo choked out.  
  
"Come on Duo, lets get out of here!" Kit grabbed the barely conscious Duo, dragging him down the path leading to the road.  
  
Christian sank to the ground with a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she did so. "They are so tiring!" Christian looked at Wufei, who's face had gone red. "Wufei?" she asked. Wufei then burst into laughter and sank to the ground next to her. "Wufei, what are you laughing at?"  
  
"I've never…had so…much fun!" he said in between giggles.  
  
"We nearly got caught, and you have the nerve to sat that was…fun!" she sputtered.  
  
"YESSSSSS!" Wufei hissed out. A few seconds later Christian was laughing right along with him.  
  
"Oh…that was good," Christian said wiping away the tears of laughter. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well…it's almost time to go so…lets just go hang out in the park, Ok?" Wufei asked.  
  
"That suits me," she said while Wufei helped her up.  
  
***  
  
Trieze, Lady Une, Zechs, Noin, and Trowa watched Kitty finish her third plate of food. "Hhhhmmmm," Kitty sighed in content as she finished the last mouthful. "That was ggggggooooooooooodddddd!"  
  
"I have never seen anyone eat that much in my life, at least no female!" Trieze exclaimed.  
  
Kitty blushed slightly, "Well…when you like food as much as me…then…" she trailed off. "Hey Trowa, why are you so quiet, you haven't said anything this whole time?" she asked, jabbing her elbow in his stomach playfully. He shrugged nonchalantly. "So…are you guys having a good time on this little vacation?"  
  
"I guess so…I mean it's alright, we just haven't done anything at all and I'm getting a little bored, with it all," Lady Une said.  
  
"Well let's find something fun to do, shall we," Kitty said.  
  
"Like what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He speaks!" she gasped. His eyes narrowed at her. "Ok…ok…I get it, shut up…well I saw a skating park over there she said pointing across one of the parks," she suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Zechs said standing up.  
  
"I'll get the check," Trieze gave in.  
  
"Thank you Trieze," Kitty squealed and headed to wait outside.  
  
Ten minutes later they were standing outside the entrance of Skat'in Miles. "Well it looks neat," Noin said going through the open doorway. After paying, they put their skates on.  
  
"Oh look…it's got gum on the bottom of the wheel," Trowa said taking the third pair off. Everyone else was out on the floor skating.  
  
"Trowa," Kitty said exasperated, "That isn't gum its barely a little speck of dirt."  
  
"No, it's gum," he argued.  
  
Kitty sat there while he changed his skates to the fourth pair. He started to lace them up slowly as he sat down. "Trowa is it really the skates or are you stalling for some reason?" she asked. His pale face answered her theory. "You don't know how to skate do you?"  
  
"Uh…uh…no," he squeaked out, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Come on Trowa, then you're going to learn," she smiled pulling him up by the hands.  
  
"Kitty, no…I'm going to look stupid," Trowa pleaded.  
  
"Since when do you care what other's think?" she asked.  
  
"I…don't"  
  
"Then come on," she dragged him out onto the floor. "Alright first things first. Balance your self on the skates, to start with. Trowa you've got to let go of the side."  
  
"O..k" he said standing up, "Like this?"  
  
"Wow you're a fast learner!" she exclaimed. "Now…push your feet side to side to propel your self forward. Got it?"  
  
He nodded and started, "Hey, this is pretty easy."  
  
"Yea…I know and it's fun."  
  
"You guys having fun?" Lady Une asked as she skated by with Trieze holding his self up unsteadily with her hand.  
  
"Trieze you're going to make me fall…" she managed to get out as she was pulled down after Trieze.  
  
"See Trowa you're not the only one," Kitty said, "Now to turn," she demonstrated slowly. "Now you try."  
  
Trowa nodded uneasily and propelled himself forward and tried to turn.  
  
"Uh…Trowa!" she yelled diving forward to try and stop him falling as she caught him under the arms.  
  
Everyone heard a thump in the corner as they both slid into to the wall and landed hard on their butts.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW!" Kitty rubbed her offended butt.  
  
"Thanks, are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yea, well try again. Nobody ever got skating in one try."  
  
Trowa moaned, but got up anyway. "I don't think I like skating too much."  
  
"Come on Trowa don't be a quitter," Kitty encouraged.  
  
Getting started again, Trowa started to turn again.  
  
"Lady Une, you just got through eating," Trieze said while they stood in line at the snack bar.  
  
"Yea, yea I know. Well…I want dessert!"  
  
The snack Bar consisted of candy, pizza, soda's, and pie's. "Can I help you with something," the girl asked in a snotty way.  
  
"Yes, what kind of pie's are those?" she asked pointing in the direction of the pie's.  
  
"Uh…we have banana cream and coconut cream."  
  
"Banana please!" Une said excitedly.  
  
"Trieze shook his head, "you might as well make it a whole pie." A few minutes later they were both snacking on the creamy pie.  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Lady Une yelled with a wave.  
  
"Trowa…Trowa…TROWA!" Trieze called as Trowa skated through the opening of the rink and straight at the snack bar.  
  
"Trowa, use your brakes," Kitty suggested. 'Wait he doesn't know…' she shut her eyes as she heard a huge crash come from his direction.  
  
"Trowa?" Zechs asked. "Uh…Trowa, are you okay?"  
  
Trowa lay in the middle of a mess of pie. Kitty walked over and took a finger full of the river of pie flowing down Trowa's face, "mmm…you taste good, Trowa," she grinned.  
  
" Really???" Trowa asked taking an almost perfect pie and shoved it in her face, "Now you can taste good too," he said while she wiped the pie off her face.  
  
Zechs started to snicker, "You too look very…comical."  
  
"I'll show you comical," Kitty said throwing a handful in Zechs face. Kitty fell to the ground laughing as Zechs gave her a deadly look.  
  
"Come on," Trowa said standing up.  
  
"You…you…GET OUT OF HERE!" the manager roared with his red face.  
  
"Sorry," Kitty apologized with a pitiful look.  
  
"You're sorry…sorry, you just destroyed my snack bar and you're sorry?"  
  
"Yes, she said we're sorry, here," Trowa thrust something into his hand, "That should cover the cost, let's leave." Switching their skates for shoes and left.  
  
"You know that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen," Noin chuckled.  
  
Kitty looked to see Trowa's brow kneaded together in anger. "Trowa?" Kitty asked quietly. Trowa acknowledged her question with a grunt. " That little man was very mean, but it isn't a reason to be angry."  
  
"Yea I guess you're right," Trowa sighed.  
  
"Here, I swiped these from the snack bar before we left," Lady Une said handing them both some napkins, "You both need to clean up a little. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we're getting a lot of strange and interesting looks."  
  
"Your right, thanks," Kitty laughed along with the rest. "Look its Zora," Kitty squealed with delight and ran up to her.  
  
"Wow, looks like you guys had a lot of fun!" she exclaimed. Quatre tried unsuccessfully to hide a snort of laughter. Trowa peered at them with another of Heero's famous death glares. Which only served to rouse a small smirk out of Heero.  
  
"Yes we had a lot of fun, Zora," Kitty said.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and find the others, it's starting to get dark, out here," Cat suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Isn't that Wufei?" Quatre asked. Wufei was stretched out under a tree watching the last rays of sunshine as the sun was setting, with Christian next to him, picking at a leaf.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Cat asked.  
  
" Waiting for you," Christian sounded really bored.  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked. If you listened hard enough you could hear splashing coming from the middle of the park, not far from where they were.  
  
"Let's go see," Wufei got up and helped Christian up. Christian shrugged nonchalantly. Far ahead they could see to shadowed figures leaning over the bottom of the giant fountain, splashing around.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cat asked politely, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Who us?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Kit…oh no I don't even want to know what they're up to," Christian reasoned to herself.  
  
"We're…we're just…umm…alright you pried it out of me, we were just fishing, we were bored…" she gave them Kitty's puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hey you stole that look from me," Kitty whined.  
  
"I did not," Kit denied.  
  
"I will handle this," Zora stepped in, "alright, Kitty did make up that look, but it wasn't copyrighted, and Kit it is wrong to catch fish with out a fishing pole, especially expensive fish like that," Zora pointed to the pond.  
  
"Alrigh…wait a minute, you're not mommy Cat," Kit and Kitty said in unison.  
  
'They're right,' Zora's mouth hung open with shock, "Cat, you're rubbing off on me!" Cat grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, it looks like we have everyone, let's get going," Quatre started to push everyone toward the cars.  
  
"HELP! HELP ME!" a woman's voice called out through the on coming darkness.  
  
"Hello?" Trieze asked. Zora watched Heero pull out his gun from his ever-so- famous-not-known hiding place while the other guys followed suit.  
  
They could see a woman running toward them in tattered clothing, crying. "Stay away from me!" she yelled behind her.  
  
"Leera!" Cat yelled in an unbelieving voice.  
  
"It is…it's Leera," the other girls ran forward.  
  
"Who is she?" Trowa asked Kitty.  
  
"She's the daughter of our trainer Oro," Kitty replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zechs asked Leera. She didn't answer, the only response he was able to get out of her was a continuous terrified look on her face and the constant look behind her.  
  
Soon a man appeared out of the darkness carrying a weapon. "Now I'll take care of you!" he smiled with a mad gleam in his eyes. He raised the gun towards Leera. As soon as he was in shooting distance a gunshot rang out in the clear night air, just as Heero let another shot ring out toward the madman.  
  
"No!!!!" Zechs dove forward to take the bullet for Leera. Heero stood there with his gun still smoking as he watched the madman fall to the ground and turned to where Zechs had been blown backwards by the force of the bullet with a red flower of blood blossoming through the front of his shirt.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N- If I get enough reviews maybe I'll post the next chapter up. Mwhahahahahahahah. *Grins evilly* 


	15. Death Death!

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! everybody. It turns out we moved during the summer. So I couldn't write. Then I got a job. Then school started. Oh it's just been a mess. I really am sorry. At least it's finally out. I also had WRITERS BLOCK. I hate it. I think I got some things worked out though, so I might be okay. I hope you all like it. I know it took long enough. Warning- contains some sappy parts. At least to me it does. Some of them I can't even believe I wrote. If anyone wants something put in, email me and I'll see what I can do. Really...Really...Really...Really...Really...sorry though. :)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Gundam boys. If I did you would never see them. I know it sounds a little bit selfish, but come on, even you would be selfish...and you know it. Don't ya...come on admit it! Gooooooddd! Bye  
Chapter 14- Dead?.Dead!  
  
"Zechs," Cat yelled.  
  
"Everyone move, give him some room, Now!" Cat commanded sternly. Zechs face was contorted with pain and he let out a small grunt as if trying to say something. "Shhhh, don't say anything you can only make it worse by trying to talk." She turned her head to someone standing next to her. "Go call an ambulance!" she screeched.  
  
"Use this for the blood," Kit through a jacket toward her and took off running in the direction of the nearest building with Duo following closely behind her, his hand resting on a slight bulge she hadn't noticed before in his shirt.  
  
Cat put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "There's no time," Wufei pushed through, someone give me a hand. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa picked him up gently, with Heero holding the middle of him as gently as possible.  
  
"Here!" Zora grabbed the yellow cars keys out of Heero's pocket and tossed it to Kitty. Kitty caught the keys easily nodded and headed towards the parked cars as fast as her long legs could carry her. Within seconds a yellow blur was next to them. Zora got in the back seat and helped Zechs get in.  
  
"Here's a blanket I found in one of the cars," Lady Une said handing the pale blue blanket to them. Cat smiled and nodded. Her face along with Trieze and Noins were sweaty and red. Zora, Kitty, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Cat all piled into the car and sped away. Christian ushered Leera with the rest to the remaining cars.  
  
The yellow car arrived at the hospital five minutes later.  
  
A/N- it would have been sooner, but remember Kitty was driving.and she had to have directions.  
  
They ran in the front doors carrying a pale Zechs. "He's dying, help someone," Kitty yelled.  
  
"We need a gurney down here in the ER now!" a nurse shrieked into the speaker. A gurney soon arrived and Zechs was laid down on it and rushed off to ICU.  
  
"Now, everyone calm down," the nurse hushed. "I need one of you to fill out the necessary paper work."  
  
"I will," Heero grunted.  
  
"And I'll help," Quatre volunteered.  
  
"Follow me to the waiting room," the nurse nodded and led the way.  
  
Another ten minutes later the other cars arrived and they all piled into the lobby of the ER. "Our friends just came in here a few minutes ago," Duo said to the nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled, "Yes are you friends of the gunshot victim too?" she asked. She got several nods in return. "Follow me please."  
  
The smell of alcohol and death lingered in the hallway as they shuffled along. The nurse, who looked like a small linebacker, opened the door for them. Kitty was sat in a chair trying to comfort Cat and Quatre, who looked like the world was ending. Cat had a grip that was so hard her knuckles were turning white, on the pale blue blanket. The blanket was no longer pale blue, it was a crimson red all over. Part of it was hanging on the floor making a smear from the involuntary shaking Cat was doing. Zora sat on the floor hugging her knees and the rest of them occupied the rest of the chairs. The others entered and found empty places on the floor. No one talked for what seemed like an endless eternity.  
  
Midnight soon arrived. Cat and a few of the other girls had fallen asleep from emotional torment all that time, and Quatre, wishing he could follow, didn't dare. "What in the hell is taking them so long?" Trieze asked out loud, angrily. Lady Une sat with Noin holding her hand. Noin had a cold look on her face. A nurse walked in to check on them. "LOOK!" Trieze rose quickly to his feet. "We haven't heard anything about our friend in hours and I want to know now!" he said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
The nurse gulped hard, "Yes sir, let me find you a doctor right away," she escaped the tense atmosphere. They heard the speaker over head call Dr. Tenison's name a few seconds later.  
  
A small man with bulging eyes and thick glasses that magnified his eyes making them look an impossible fit with his small head. "Can I help you?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"Yes! We've been here since sundown and we've yet to find out how our friend are doing in this hospital and we want to know now!" he nearly yelled at the doctor.  
  
"The doctor changed his tone immediately. He squirmed in his white lab coat, under Trieze's stare. "As a matter of fact we want to not only know now, but be updated every hour on the hour, got it?" he added a little twinge of madness at the end of the sentence.  
  
"YY..eeees...sss..sss ss.ii.r." the doctor stumbled through the simple response. "We will keep you informed." The doctor tried to collect up what little dignity he had and walked out the room.  
  
"The nerve of these people," Trieze muttered under his breath. He turned around to see more than a few stunned faces. "What!" he yelled. Everybody turned their heads to give the poor man the privacy he needed. Trieze sat down in an exhausted heap, he didn't dare sleep though, not while his friend was.hurt.  
  
Twenty minutes later a different doctor came back to the pearly white room. "Your friend is in the intensive care unit. He has been stable for the past thirty minutes.and.I don't see why he want make a full recovery." The doctor finished off with a smile. There were many sighs of relief from all angles of the room.  
  
"When can we see him?" Trieze asked hurriedly.  
  
"It won't be for a while, I'm afraid. He is very weak, but he is recovering slowly. He is a strong young man and he should make a full recovery providing, nothing weakens his immune system any further. Do you understand?" the doctor asked sternly. He got sleepy nodes all around the room. "It will be at least another few days before he is in any shape for any socializing at all." The doctor left without anything more said.  
  
"Why don't you guys go on back and get some sleep. I know you are all tired. Trieze and I will stay here and inform you on the progress he is making. I don't see why they want grant us a bed to sleep in." Lady Une tried sympathetically.  
  
"I'm staying too!" Noin exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, Noin. You guys go on back though." Lady Une ushered them out the door to the elevators, turning away any complaints they made.  
  
Everyone sat in silence on the way back. Leera clung to Kitty's arm shivering slightly. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. Her face was stained with dirt and she was desperately in need of a bath and some new clothes. When they arrived, they all piled out and filed in a few at a time. "Listen!" Quatre cried softly in to the tense atmosphere. "Could we all talk in the main room, and maybe the young lady there can tell who she is and why!" he stressed, pointing at Leera.  
  
"Have a seat," Duo offered with a smile, all he got in return was a frown and a few more tears. He gave her an odd look and took a seat of his own. A few of the girls remained standing and Quatre rushed off to bring refreshments.  
  
Leera took a long drink from her glass and sat it back down on the delicate table. "Here let me get started for her." Kit announced, standing up. " Her name is Leera, she is the daughter of our trainer and second father, Oro. We have known each other since.well.I can't even remember that far back. It isn't the question of 'Who she is?' it's 'Why is she here?' and 'How did she get here?'" Kit sat down looking at Leera.  
  
" Father sent me!" she whispered with finality, "Right before he died." She hugged her knees to her chest. The guys were to fixed on Leera's words to notice the glass falling. The glass shattered on the table spreading a million pieces in every direction. The sound brought them back to reality and the girls didn't even hear it. Cats hand was shaking so badly and she was so numb she didn't even feel it slip. Quatre jerked out of the chair to catch her head before it hit the table. Duo turned around to see Kit sitting in silence that twinkle in her eyes blown out like the flame of a candle. Kitty had slipped to the ground and was know crying and yelling incomprehensible words. Christian fell banging her head on the wall, rendering herself unconscious. Zora sank to the floor her face a pasty white and she stared off into space. "I'm so sorry," Leera whispered into her knees.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Relena asked them all. "It took three hours to get out of that damn closet!" she yelled angrily. Relena's mouth dropped at the scene spread out before her.  
  
"Maybe some sleep will help a little," Quatre suggested. The girls were carefully picked up and taken to there separate rooms.  
  
"Excuse me, what's your name?" Relena asked with a smile.  
  
"Leera," came a muffled reply.  
  
"It looks like you and the rest have had one hell of a day, I'll be nice for once." She looked into her dirt-streaked face and felt sympathy for the girl, "Please," she held a hand out to her. "You can sleep in my room for now."  
  
***  
  
Leera laid in the bed listening to the rhythmic breathing, the girl made in her sleep. 'Why did you send me here father?' she asked herself mainly. Even when she did sleep it was troubled deeply.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"My darling girl, why are you so upset?" Leera opened her eyes to see white light filling the room around her. There was only one other person in the room beside herself. A man with graying hair and kind blue eyes that twinkled like stars.  
  
"Father?" she cried the name out in a choked manner. He smiled and nodded. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Oh my child, my time was up. Don't cry over me, no matter what I will always be there." He stroked her head with a gentle hand. "What do you think you can get rid of me that easy?" he said with a teasing tone. "Andramidos and I will always be there to help when you can turn no other way. How ever you have to do me a favor. You're older than the other girls, so take care of them and give them my love. You will need each other I'm afraid, in upcoming events," he said gravely. She stood a little straighter and held her head up higher. "I know it hurts honey, but you must be strong. I swear to you, I will always be with you all watching out for each one of you.  
  
"Don't forget me brother," a man with a long graybeard appeared like a mist. His face was solemn, but his green eyes held a mischievous grin that betrayed the severe look he was going for.  
  
" How can I ever forget you, Andramidos. You're a pain in my backside, you old coot," Oro said smartly. "Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect?" he asked narrowing his eyes with a grin. Leera let a little chuckle escape her lips as she watched her father and Uncle. "There's that wonderful laugh I remember."  
  
"Leera relay what we have told you. We both love you, but it is time we go." He gave her a loving embrace, and her Uncle was next. Everything dissolved in an instant.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Leera sat up in the bed breathing harshly and smiled. " I won't cry anymore!" she whispered to the darkness. Lying back down, she slept deeper than she had in weeks.  
  
***  
  
"Cat?" Quatre strained his voice. "Answer me!" tears threatened. 'Why won't she answer me?' he asked himself. She lay on the bed, her face white as a sheet, shaking uncontrollably. "I know Cat.I mean what it's like to lose family." A few tears escaped his eyes. He picked her up and hugged her whispering "It's okay, It's okay." She gripped him in a fierce hug and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"How could this happen?" she asked.  
  
"Things just happen Cat, unfortunately we can't control everything."  
  
"I miss my family," she cried.  
  
"I know and I promise," he pulled her away to look into her eyes, " I will get you home no matter how long it takes."  
  
She nodded and started crying again. "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her and let her cry until she fell asleep.  
  
"I will keep my promise," he made a vow to himself.  
  
***  
  
Duo rocked Kit as she laid limply in his arms. 'What's wrong with her?' he asked himself. "He's in a better place," Duo tried. "Nothing can hurt him anymore.or chase him." Duo kissed her gently on the head, " Everything will be okay, we need you here."  
  
Duo sat there watching the stars, rocking Kit, while she laid there staring into space. She would have appeared dead, except for the steady heartbeat; Duo could feel through her skin.  
  
'Kit?' a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
'Huh?' her conscious stirred.  
  
'Come on girl, this isn't the Kit I know. You know not to worry about me. I'm never gone completely. Do me a favor and help Leera, huh?'  
  
'Oro?'  
  
" Yes Kitten, oops," he laughed, "I'll save that name for someone else." "Now quit worrying that young man to death, my dear!" He felt her smile slightly. "I love you all."  
  
Duo felt her stir a little, "Kit?" he asked. She moaned a little and hugged him closer.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Duo chuckled a bit, "You don't have to be sorry, about anything. I'm just glad you're talking again." He hugged her and smiled, while she burst into tears again.  
  
***  
  
Wufei placed a cool cloth on Christian's head to try and get the swelling down. "Christian wake up," she didn't even stir. He slapped her lightly on the cheek. "Please Christian," Wufei stressed. 'She could have a concussion' Wufei thought to himself. Her shoulder moved slightly and she moved her head.  
  
"Oww!" she whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"When you discovered the news, you fell and hit your head on the wall."  
  
"What news?" she asked; Wufei's eyes going as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"You don't have amnesia do you? What day is it? What month? WHAT YEAR?" he asked quickly.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, "I remember now." She hugged her knees and lay in a fetal position. "How could he forget about us here," she sobbed.  
  
"Christian, he didn't forget about you, he died. There's a big difference. Instead of feeling sad, why don't you find out why he was killed and why they still chased Leera; even into this world?" Wufei asked looking at her sternly.  
  
" You know, I might do that. Besides crying isn't my style," she smiled as she wiped at her damp face. "Thank you Wufei," she hugged him. Wufei's eyes went wide and he was tempted to pull away. "Oh well.at least she feels better.even if it is first to my comfort," he breathed a sigh.  
  
***  
  
A/N - you know some of this is so sappy, even I can't believe I wrote it.  
  
Zora continued to look pasty and remain silent, even while being interrogated by Heero. "Speak to me!" Heero ordered, "Say anything, make a noise do something." "You know I'm very good at that, I can do it too." He sat down in a chair looking at her with a emotionless expression.  
  
An hour soon passed and neither made a move.  
  
' Look, just try and coax her,' 'I have already tried that," thought back. ' Wait' HE's back. 'Well what can you do?' 'Hmm,' Heero got an evil smirk on his face. 'Perfect!'  
  
Heero walked over to the bed and scooped her up. "Fine you won't talk to me. Then I'll just have to wake you up.  
  
He looked to see if anyone was around and strolled down the stairs carrying his bundle. He walked right through the kitchen and into the girls bathing house and threw her into the pool, blanket and all.  
  
Zora drifted in a motionless void. 'How could this happen?' she wondered to herself. "How?" she yelled into the whiteness of the void. Suddenly she started to feel cold, not just on the inside, but outside. 'What is going on?' She shut her eyes, but when she opened them again she couldn't breath and everything was black.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't a good thing to do?" Heero asked himself out loud. Heero dived into the water looking for her.  
  
Zora broke the surface of the water and climbed out of the icy water. "Ccccooolllddd.d!" she stuttered. "Whoo.threw me iiinn.I'll KKKIIII.llll.them." She shook uncontrollably. A head popped out of the water. Heero's blue eyes turned his stare on her. "You threw me in?" she asked rage warming her up a bit. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMPASSION?" she yelled at him. "WHAT ABOUT PATIENCE?" She broke down into hysterical sobs. Heero swam to the side of the pool and lifted him self out of the water. "I used all of my patience and compassion up awhile ago," he whispered quietly and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes. "How could this happen?" Despite the cool water his touch was warm.  
  
"You know Zora, something happened and all of you girls know he went to a better place." Heero soothed, 'I can't believe I just said that!' Heero wondered. 'Neither can I,' Ht commented. 'SHUT UP'  
  
"Hold on," he picked her up and set her in the spa, "This will warm you up a little." Heero turned it on and got in also. As soon as she stopped crying they dried themselves off and went to their room.  
  
***  
  
Kitty was still muttering things under her breath; she had finished off most of her energy a couple hours ago. ' He meant a lot to her.' "Shhhhh," he tried to soothe. He stroked her forehead and back. 'Nothings working.'  
  
He lifted her up and hugged her. She gripped him furiously. Well at least I see life in her eyes, even if it is pain. In some of the other girls I didn't even see that.I saw nothing. "It's okay." "He's gone to the great beyond, and I'm sure he's enjoying it more than he did here." She didn't respond. So he did what he did best, he went silent; reverting to a soothing silence.  
  
He sat up with her like that all night long. She looked out the window to see the sun rising, neither had been asleep at all. Trowa held her head under his chin. He was a bit surprised when she pulled away, looked at him, and kissed him. "Thanks for being my friend and being there for me," she hugged him and he nodded dumbly, because he couldn't find the words.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked. Remember if there's something you want to see happen, email me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
Dreamer 


End file.
